Lujuria en la Hoja
by Silvers D Hei
Summary: ¿Quien diría que una simple plática haría a cierto rubio enredarse con las mujeres más calientes de Konoha?, no podían saberlo, pero si no puedes con el enemigo unetele, AU. [Naruto x Harem], puro lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de Naruto, el pertenece a kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es lemon, porno explicito, asi que si eres un menor de edad te recomiendo que no lo leas, esta historia nació de la retorcida mente del autor el cual al ver que gente quería lemon pues eso les da**.

Este fic también, es universo alternativo, Naruto es más grande que su generación por cuatro años, Kushina está viva, Mikoto está viva, gracias y espero que disfruten esta obra hecha a base de una epifanía que tuve.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Konohagakure no sato, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, algunas nubes flotando en el cielo.

La aldea más fuerte se encontraba en paz, sus shinobis patrullando, cuidando que la población civil de su amada aldea pudiera continuar con sus pacíficas vidas.

Konoha nunca había estado tan en paz, el equilibrio de las cinco grandes aldeas estaba en su mejor momento, con el gran periodo de paz que siguió detrás de la tercer gran guerra shinobi.

Tras la victoria de la alianza contra las fuerzas de Madara y Obito Uchiha, las aldeas acordaron mantener la paz, pues tras perder gran parte de sus shinobis y pelear codo a codo en la que se considero la guerra de los mejores, dio como resultado la gran racha de entendimiento.

Además Konoha tenía por qué celebrar, pues ellos eran la casa del shinobi la alianza reconoció como el héroe, Naruto Uzumaki, un joven de veinte años, heredero de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. que a sus veinte años peleó en la guerra junto a los Konoha 12, un grupo de Chunin, la mayoría procedentes de clanes.

Y es por esa misma paz que hoy, reunidas en la casa Uzumaki, tres de las mujeres más hermosas que ha dado la hoja se reunían, charlando sobre cosas banales, bebiendo un poco de café.

Esas mujeres eran, Kushina Uzumaki, madre de Naruto Uzumaki y viuda del yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Hermosa mujer de hipnotizantes ojos violeta, largo cabello rojo que llegaba hasta lo bajo de su trasero regordete, de amplios pechos copa H y con una figura que cualquier mujer mataría por tener.

Mikoto Uchiha, madre de Hitomi y Sasuke Uchiha, viuda de Fugaku Uchiha, el hombre que trató de orquestar un golpe de estado y que ella junto a su hija pudieron evitar.

Era una mujer de cabellera y ojos ónix, tez clara, seductoras facciones, hermoso cuerpo de caderas anchas y busto copa G.

La última integrante era Tsume Inuzuka, jefa del clan Inuzuka, madre de Hana y Kiba Inuzuka.

La mujer era hermosa, cabello castaño con facciones salvajes, un cuerpo curvilíneo de amplio pecho copa G. y con caderas que a jóvenes y adultos podían hacer voltear a ver.

Mikoto miró a las dos mujeres, una sonrisa mientras bajaba su taza de café, "7".

Tsume se rió, poniendo una sonrisa salvaje en su cara, "8". dijo Tsume, sorprendiendo a la Uchiha

Kushina hizo un puchero, mirando su café con el ceño fruncido, "...5".

Las amigas de Kushina soltaron una risa, risa que solo molesto más a la Uzumaki, "¿En serio?, vamos Kushina, no me puedes decir que Minato solo tenía 5 pulgadas" dijo Tsume riéndose de su amiga.

La ceja derecha de Kushina comenzó a temblar, producto de las risas de sus amigas, "C-callate-ttebane, es solo que Minato no era muy… dotado" dijo Kushina.

Mikoto cubría sus risas con la mano derecha, "Tal vez incluso su velocidad era comparable con su resistencia".

Kushina dio un respingo, pero la burla no termino, "Bueno, Minato puede que hubiera sido un genio y todo, pero en la cama al parecer no sobresalía jajaja".

Kushina estaba roja, ella no quería hablar de su vida personal, Minato ni fue el mejor amante, (si no el único) pero el le dio a su amado hijo…

(Eso es) pensó Kushina, su boca comenzando a formar una gran sonrisa, "Bueno, qué tal esto… mi hijo, Naru-chan, tiene una verga de 13 pulgadas".

Las risas se detuvieron en seco, tanto Tsume como Mikoto giraron lentamente su cabeza a su sonriente amiga pelirroja.

"Mientes" dijo Tsume con ojos entrecerrados, el estándar de tamaños en las naciones elementales era 7, 9 en el mejor de los casos, pero que Kushina asegurara que su hijo supera eso con cuatro, bueno para la Inuzuka le parecían más patadas de ahogado.

Kushina negó, inflando el pecho al orgullo Uzumaki, "Tal vez no lo sepan, pero los hombres Uzumakis se caracterizan por su virilidad, cuanto más fuerte sea la persona, más grande es su miembro, aun sigo pensando que fue esa la razón de que atacaran a Uzu" dijo Kushina con aires de suficiencia.

Mikoto no lo creia, pero sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, los Uzumakis eran un clan extraño, su longevidad y vitalidad eran legendarias.

Además si era cierto, el hijo de Kushina había superado en otra cosa a su Sasuke-chan, con seis pulgadas por verga, no era algo malo, pero las misiones de seducción quedaban fuera de la mesa.

Mikoto se rió, era imposible que fuera verdad, el chico era lindo y todo, pero aun asi seguia siendo un niño, levantandose de la mesa, Mikoto dio una sonrisa a su amiga.

"Aunque tan divertido como es escuchar tus mentiras…" Kushina grito, "..Tengo cosas que hacer, me entere por Tsunade que Hitomi-chan vuelve hoy de su misión, y voy a prepararle un banquete".

Tsume se levantó, masajeando su cuello con una sonrisa, "Bueno Kushina, espero que en la siguiente reunión tengas alguna prueba, es difícil creer en la palabra de una mujer sexualmente frustrada" dijo Tsume caminando con Mikoto a la salida.

Kushina se quedo solo, "Yo no miento, (suspiro) bueno, no es como si me importa" se dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y tomar las tazas, "Naruto-kun va a regresar hoy de su misión, es mejor preparar ramen para que coma, una suerte que no me preguntaron como se el tamaño de mi hijo" dijo Kushina, una sonrisa lasciva al imaginarse la larga noche que tendría hoy.

* * *

Mikoto caminaba por el complejo Uchiha, saludando a cuanto miembro del clan se topaba, la matriarca Uchiha sonrió, su clan desde la muerte de su marido había comenzado a prosperar, todo gracias a su hija mayor Hitomi Uchiha.

La heredera Uchiha logró poner en alto el nombre de su clan, siendo junto a Naruto, pieza clave en la victoria de la alianza shinobi.

La pelinegra llego a casa, su hogar no era enorme como la casa principal Hyuga, pero era más grande que una casa civil.

Entrando, la mujer se sentó en la entrada, quitándose los zapatos en pos de algo más cómodo.

"¿Umh?" Mikoto parpadeo, notando un par de sandalias negras, junto a ellas otras de un color azul, "No pueden ser de Sasuke-chan, él está de misión, pero las otras son definitivamente de Hitomi" dijo tomando las sandalias azules.

La mujer se levantó, dispuesta a buscar a su hija, era extraño según Tsunade Hitomi tendría que llegar en unas tres horas más, caminando por los pasillos busco a su hija y al propietario de las sandalias negras.

Pero sus oídos entrenados recogieron un ruido en la segunda planta, con ojos entrecerrados la mujer desenfundo un kunai del interior de su kimono, comenzando a ir a la planta superior.

Por las escaleras se topó varias fotos, sus hijos y amigos colgados en la pared, Sasuke y su hija mayor Hitomi.

La hija mayor era en pocas palabras hermosa, tenía ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo, su piel era también un poco más oscura que el estándar Uchiha, la mayor de las características de Hitomi eran unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

Su hija era considerada como una de las kunoichis más hermosas de las naciones elementales, sus grandes pechos copa H, podían rivalizar con los suyos, sus caderas volvían locos a más de uno, y su aspecto la hacía resaltar entre las mujeres.

Su hija era considerada un genio, una que junto al hijo de Kushina, se graduaron a una edad temprana de la academia shinobi.

Mikoto regreso a su tarea, descubrir que era ese ruido en su casa, moviéndose como una sombra la mujer llegó a la conclusión de que el ruido provenía de la habitación de su hija mayor, mientras más se acercaba más el sonido aumentaba.

Una vez en la puerta, Mikoto activo su sharingan, abriendo lentamente la puerta, lo suficiente para para poder ver el interior, sus sentidos se alertaron, un olor salió de la habitación, mirando el interior sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Dentro, su hija, estaba acostada boca abajo, desnuda como el día que nació, pero era lo que hacía lo que impactó a Mikoto, su primogénita estaba furiosamente chupando el pene más grande que había visto, la imagen de su hija mamando la verga del hombre quemada en su sharingan.

Bajo Hitomi, un hombre estaba chupando la concha de la pelinegra, lamiendo el clitoris de la Uchiha mientras insertaba dos dedos en el interior de la chorreante vagina.

(E-es Naruto) pensó Mikoto, reconociendo al rubio de bigotes.

La vagina de Mikoto comenzó mojarse, la vista del cuerpo tonificado del hijo de Kushina, junto al tamaño del enorme miembro que se cargaba, eran suficientes para aflorar a la mujer dormida en la Matriarca Uchiha.

Hitomi usaba sus pechos para estrangular la vara de su amante, moviendo el par de suaves almohadillas en círculos sin dejar de chupar la gran cabeza, su mente perdida en el sabor, en el aroma que despedía la entrepierna del rubio, el que dicho rubio estuviera chupando su vulva tan maravillosamente solo la hacían querer hacer acabar a Naruto para deleitarse con el semen de su amante.

Naruto se detuvo de lamer la vagina de Hitomi, una sonrisa en su bigotuda cara cuando sintió a la Uchiha mover su culo para que continuara, "Ora Hitomi-chan, tranquila, tenemos tiempo de sobra" dijo Naruto, antes de hundir un par de dedos en el mojado coño.

Hitomi gimió, los dedos de Naruto guiados a un punto sensible de su interior, sacando la verga de su boca la pelinegra continuo con el paizuri, "Es….mmmm… es solo que no e podido concentrarme, no lo hemos hecho desde hace dos semanas" respondió antes de continuar con su trabajo oral.

Naruto sonrió, una mueca en su rostro cuando la mujer sobre él, chupo su larga verga con un vacío, marcando sus mejillas de la fuerte succión.

Mikoto miraba la interacción con su sharingan, sabía que Hitomi y Naruto eran cercanos, pero el que estuvieran juntos era una sorpresa, la mano de la pelinegra fue lentamente al interior de su kimono, directo a sus empapadas pantis negras, (¿Que estoy haciendo?) se preguntó, sin poder dejar de acariciar los labios de su vagina por sobre la tela.

Naruto apretó los dientes, Hitomi era un genio no solo en el campo de batalla, la Uchiha sintió la verga de su amante hincharse, signo inconfundible de que se correría, sacando su boca, dejó que sus grandes pechos se movieran rápido de arriba a abajo.

"Hitomi me corro" gruñó Naruto.

La pelinegra abrió su boca, rodeando sus labios con la gran circunferencia de la verga, Hitomi amplio los ojos, disparo tras disparo del más caliente y espeso semen que podria pedir invadió su boca, imposible para beberlo todo, el semen se filtró por la comisura de sus labios.

Hitomi saco la boca de la cabeza hinchada, dejando que unas dos disparos más bañaran sus pechos y parte de su cara.

Mikoto no lo podía creer, el caliente líquido casi bañaba los pechos de su hija, esa cantidad supera con creces cualquier disparo que su difunto marido podría haber hecho en toda su vida.

Con morbida envidia, la mujer vio a su hija limpiarse, tomando el caliente semem con sus dedos y llevarlo a su boca.

"Lista para el segundo asalto Hitomi-chan" los ojos de Mikoto casi se salen de sus cuencas, el rubio estaba duro como roca. aún tras disparar tanto semen, eso solo provocó que la otra mano de Mikoto fuera a su pecho, pellizcando su pezón derecho mientras su mano izquierda fue al interior de sus bragas.

Sin responder la Uchiha se puso de pie en la cama, de cara a Naruto, lentamente acuclillarse para llevar su empapada vagina a la enorme verga del rubio.

Sus labios vaginales besaron la cabeza de Naruto, el calor que desprendía suficiente para hacer que su cabeza se sintiera mareada, poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza, Uchiha Hitomi simuló la posición de sentadillas, con la verga de Naruto siendo una especie de límite.

Naruto sonrió, acariciando las piernas de la ansiosa mujer, "Bueno Hitomi-chan, hora de entrenar, recuerda, ¿cuantas sentadillas pudistes hacer la última vez antes de correrte?".

Un sonrojo se extendió en la cara de Hitomi, mordiéndose el labio al sentir a Naruto levantar ligeramente la cadera, obligando a su vagina a abrirse muy ligeramente, "... 121,,".

"En ese caso trata de aguantar 150 y te dare un premio".

Hitomi asintió, bajando lentamente por la vara de su amante, sintiendo sus paredes internas abrirse por cada pulgada que entraba, la respiración comenzó a ser más difícil, cada ligero movimiento llevándola a un mini orgasmo, era difícil solo tener nueve pulgadas dentro, con un gemido animal Hitomi introdujo otra pulgada, diez deliciosas y dolorosas pulgadas abriendo su vagina como ninguno, ella estaba arruinada para las misiones de seducción, su vagina estaba floja para cualquiera.

Pero para Naruto era como un guante, un guante muy pequeño, el rubio vio la cara de placer de Hitomi, ojos vidriosos con un poco de saliva saliendo de su boca.

"Vamos Hitomi, no contara a menos que toda esté adentro".

La mujer asintió, sacando la verga hasta que solo la cabeza quedo besando sus labios, con ojos llenos de determinación, Hitomi se dejó caer empalandose trece tortuosas pulgadas en su interior, liberando un mar de jugos de su orgasmo al sentir que la entrada de su útero era abierta por la verga de Naruto.

"¿Acaso te acabas de correr Hitomi-chan?, mala niña, tal parece que no quieres tu recompensa".

"L-lo siento, es solo que eres demasiado grande, no pude evitar venirme por sentir mi útero seder" dijo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria, algo nunca visto por nadie aparte de Naruto.

Poniéndose en una posición sentada, con Hitomi aún empalada, Naruto beso a la mujer, haciendo que dicha Uchiha abrazara el cuello del rubio.

Los grandes pechos presionando contra el torso trabajado de Naruto, sus bocas unidas en un casto beso, las manos de Naruto ahuecando las mejillas de la pelinegra, acariciando con su pulgar el pómulo de Hitomi.

Se quedaron por un minuto así, Hitomi disfrutando la sensación de ser llenada y Naruto el ser estrujado.

Con un beso final, Hitomi empujo a Naruto de nuevo a la cama, tomando su posición inicial otra vez, ahora con un fuego quemando en sus ojos, "U-uno…" dijo levantándose y bajando todo el camino, tragando con su vagina todo el miembro de Naruto.

"2…...3…..4….5...6...7" continuó contando, cada empalamiento más corto que el anterior, Hitomi comenzó a ganar velocidad, sus pechos bailando frente a Naruto que los tomó, masajeando el par de malvaviscos, disfrutando la sensación de sus dedos hundiéndose en la carne de Hitomi.

"43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48" gritó Hitomi, cada estocada provocando que sus puntos más sensibles fueran golpeados por una ola de placer.

Mikoto vio con ligera envidia a su hija, empalandose como una puta sobre la verga, desapareciendo el pene de Naruto con cada sentón, llenando en cuarto con el aroma de sexo, sus oídos invadidos por el estruendoso ruido de carne chocando contra carne, que junto a los gemidos de Hitomi solo hacían que la matriarca se calentara.

"Ya casi Hitomi, solo unas cuantas más" gruño Naruto, sosteniendo el par de pechos se la mujer para que no estorbaran con sus movimientos.

Hitomi tenía una cara de placer puro ojos detrás de su cabeza y mostrando los dientes de lo presionados que estaban, saliva saliendo de su boca, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y solo había algo que la calmaria, "Ciento cuarenta y ocho, ciento cuarenta y nueve, c-ciento cincuentaaaahhhh!" el gritó de placer de Hitomi resonó en toda la casa, una poderosa oleada azotó el cuerpo de la Uchiha, provocando que tuviera un enorme orgasmo, disparando sus jugos en la entrepierna de Naruto.

El rubio tomo las caderas de Hitomi, en el número 150 levantó sus caderas, golpeando el rincón más profundo de Hitomi, disparando chorros de espeso semen, que hicieron el orgasmo de Hitomi más largo.

La Uchiha cayó sobre el pecho de Naruto con su respiración siendo irregular, este último orgasmo había sido uno de los mejores de los muchos que Naruto le había dado.

Pero la Uchiha no tuvo descanso, tres explosiones de humo la rodearon, al ver pudo identificar a tres clones de Naruto, todos desnudos y con su verga tan dura como la del original.

Al ver al verdadero, Naruto le dio una sonrisa, "Se como te encanta, no quieras hacerte la inocente" Hitomi sonrió, extendiendo las mejillas de su culo sin remover la verga del Naruto original de su interior.

El clon más cercanas comenzó a frotar su varga en la entrada del culo de Hitomi, siendo capaz de introducir la cabeza la Uchiha fue por las otras dos varas, tomando cada una con sus delicadas manos.

"Feliz aniversario" dijo Naruto.

"Te amo" respondió Hitomi plantando un beso en la boca de Naruto, antes de comenzar a gemir cuando el clon en su culo le abrió el ano.

Mikoto se quedo mirando a su hija, tomando a cuatro hombres (3 clones) al mismo tiempo, viendo como su hija se expresaba más en unas horas que en toda su vida con ella, chupando dos vergas al mismo tiempo, otros tres clones y la Uchiha era puesta en otra posición, usando sus manos y pies para complacer a cuatro clones, mientras uno se cojia sus enormes tetas, el original y un clon destrozandole el culo con un doble anal, con el original dedeando su vagina.

Al final pasaron cinco horas, cinco largas horas dónde Mikoto se había corrido más veces con su mano y viendo a su primogénita ser tratada como una puta que en todo su matrimonio.

Hitomi estaba en su cama, una sonrisa enorme en su pegajosa y cubierta de semen cara, como última tarea todos los clones bañan en semen a la Uchiha, marcandola como propiedad de Naruto, algo que a Hitomi le encantaba, especialmente su hinchado vientre que desborda semen como su amplio culo.

"Naruto se puso los pantalones, negros ambu, tomando su camisa y poniéndosela sin dejar de ver a la casi inconsciente pelinegra, "Hey Hitomi, me tengo que ir, pero tratare de venir otro dia, te amo" dijo besando los labios de Hitomi, la cual devolvió el beso como pudo, "Manda mis saludos a Kushina" dijo Hitomi dando un, guiño a Naruto antes de caer dormida.

Naruto sonrió, girando a la puerta para ver que estaba entreabierta, "Que bueno que no había nadie en casa" dijo caminando hasta la puerta de madera y cerrándola con candado, dejando a Hitomi en un destello amarillo.

Naruto se fue, pero no sabía que había despertado a una mujer dormida, a una lujuriosa mujer que no descansaría hasta que esa enorme verga le hiciera sentir mujer.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	2. Ch 2: Kushina

**No soy dueño de Naruto, el pertenece a kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es lemon, porno explicito, asi que si eres un menor de edad te recomiendo que no lo leas, esta historia nació de la retorcida mente del autor el cual al ver que su maravilloso público quería lemon pues eso les da.**

 **Reviews**

 **Jonathan486** : Gracias, pues sí incesto, no estoy a favor, pero cuando veo un fic Naruto x Kushina, es simplemente genial. me encanta la pareja.

 **Shinpuuryuken** : Oh gracias, si fue lo que pensé, un día desperté y me dije, "Silver tienes que escribir una historia solo de lemon" y recordando una idea que tuve hace tiempo me decidí a escribirla, gracias y espero que te guste.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** : Creeme, no has visto nada, tengo preparado muchos escenarios, así que espera más lemon rikolino, besos y gracias.

 **ichimaruuu** : fufufu, gracias, espero que tu medidor de suculencia explote con el lemon siguiente.

 **Abel259** : Te agradezco el comentario, es grato saber que tiene una buena aceptación, espera cosas más buenas y retorcidas a continuación.

 **Mario Vi Britannia** : No esperes más, y no hay nada de malo el ser (un poco) pervertido, es algo natural en el ser humano.

 **Zafir09** : jojojo, señor buenos días, veo que usted disfruta del buen carbón, bueno espera más cosas de este fic.

 **Gjr-Sama** : Gracias por ese sensual pacman.

 **Me llamo Fher** : ¿Que te pasa?, respeta los clásicos, pero sí, me pareció un poco quemado, pero fue la mejor manera de comenzar la historia.

 **manuelhector09** : Se agradece el comentario.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : y el desarrollo será mejor, creeme.

 **Atlas (Guest)** : Gracias, espero que te guste.

 **Deadpool (Guest)** : Gracias por la información, pero si no te gusta no lo leas, además, es un fic, el cambio de géneros es algo natural.

 **Sebastian817** : Pero claro que continuaré, espero te guste.

 **OTAKUFire** : Me da gusto, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias, pero las actualizaciones no serán diarias (como te pudistes dar cuenta) pero tratare dejar un capítulo a la semana, tal vez dos.

 **daniel2610994** : Muchas gracias, me alegro saber que te parezca bueno, y si el lemon de Hitomi te gusto, el de Kushina te encantará.

 **Matrixivyuzumaki** : Gracias por tu comentario, espero disfrutes el siguiente capítulo.

 **Wathever** : of course. all you mentioned will have their moment, but in due time , thank you and hope you like it .

Ahora quiero dedicar este espacio para decir unas palabras…. o más bien escribirlas, quiero decir, ¡DIECINUEVE REVIEW! ¿es enserio?, son unos pervertidos…. y yo más por escribir, wow, mi celular sonaba y sonaba, notificaciones a lo loco, me sentí muy bien por la gran aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo.

Pero quiero decir algo más importante, Damas y Caballeros, yo Silvers D. Hei, tengo mi primer comentario de odio WOOOOW, no lo mencionare por que no vale la pena, pero me e guiado en la filosofía:

"Si no hay nadie odiandote por lo que haces, entonces estás haciendo algo mal"

Y cuando revise los comentarios, vi que tenía mi primer comentario negativo me sentí realizado, con esto no los invito a tirarme a matar ( por favor no lo hagan), acepto y agradezco los comentarios que me ayudan a arreglar detalles de la historia, o que me hacen ver mis errores y me hacen crecer como escritor.

Por eso gracias, gracias desconocido por hacerme saber que voy por buen camino.

Sin más los dejo con este super especial capítulo, dedicado a las personas que se tomaron la libertad de escribir un Review, esto lo hago por ustedes.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Naruto e Hitomi regresaron de sus respectivas misiones, era la mañana y Naruto estaba disfrutando su desayuno, un cereal con la leche más fresca que podría pedir.

Los sucesos de hace dos días en casa de la Uchiha puso a pensar a Naruto, Hitomi Uchiha, la genio del clan Uchiha, una de las kunoichis más hermosas y fuertes de Konoha, era algo así como su novia secreta, amigos desde la infancia que eran genios en sus respectivas áreas, cuando Naruto era más joven veía a la pelinegra como una rival, al paso de los años dejo esos sentimientos de lado para que floreciera el amor, amor correspondido por Hitomi, aunque había una pequeña variante en su relación.

 **Splash, splash, splash.**

"Mmm.. nada mejor que cereal con leche fresca" Naruto miro hacia abajo, su madre le devolvio la mirada, Kushina Uzumaki estaba ordeñando la verga de su hijo, haciéndolo correrse sobre su plato de cereal, gruesos pegotes de blanco esperma adornando el desayuno de la pelirroja.

La cara de Kushina era una de lujuria, semen combinado con saliva saliendo de su boca, sus mano izquierda sosteniendo el tazón de cereal y la derecha moviendo una cuchara para revolver todo el amargo, caliente y espeso semen de su hijo, Kushina tomo una cucharada del cereal, semen sobre las hojuelas de avena, y sin descaro se lo llevó a la boca, gimiendo ante el caliente líquido que invadía sus papilas gustativas.

Eso era la 'variante', la Milf de cabello rojo que tenía sexo con su hijo, algo que muchos habrían condenado, si no fuera porque era una relación secreta, aún cuando vivían en la era shinobi y era normal este tipo de cosas, a Naruto no le gustaría exponer a su madre.

Kushina Uzumaki, una madre devota, poderosa Kunoichi, viuda del Yondaime, eso y más era Kushina, pero sobre todo era una de las mujeres más sensuales y candentes de las naciones elementales, su piel clara contrastaba perfecto con sus bellos ojos violeta y su larga cabellera roja, Kushina no aparentaba tener cuarenta, obra de la longevidad del clan Uzumaki y una vida sana.

Cuerpo sensual de grandes caderas y regordete culo muy firme, unas enormes tetas con pezones rosados, una vagina que podría rivalizar contra la de una virgen, pero con toda la experiencia de una madura, una mata de pelo rojo recortada perfectamente sobre su concha.

Ver a su caliente madre disfrutar su desayuno con su "Leche caliente y extra espesa" le hizo recordar cómo inició esta relación.

* * *

[ **Flashback Naruto 14 años** ]

La noche había llegado a la hoja, cubriendo todo con una manta de oscuridad, shinobis patrullando, civiles dormidos y tiendas cerradas, ya habían marcado las once de la noche y todos excepto el cuerpo Anbu y algunos shinobis, estaban dormidos o de borrachera.

Una persona aterrizó en la casa de la familia Uzumaki, un joven vestido con la indumentaria Anbu, sus cabellos rubios, enmarcados por la máscara de zorro que usaba.

El joven abrió la puerta, quitándose la máscara para revelar a Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio de bigotes había estado en una misión, una muy larga misión, de hecho ni siquiera debería estar en casa todavía, pero sus habilidades y las de su compañera Anbu con máscara de Cuervo fueron suficientes para terminar la misión con dos dias de anticipacion.

Con catorce años el rubio y Hitomi ya pertenecían a los shinobis de élite, Naruto ingreso a la Anbu con la chica hace a un año, y decir que no era difícil seria una vil mentira.

Pero todo valía la pena, su nuevo puesto le permitía ganar más dinero, tomar misiones con mejor paga, tal vez más peligrosas pero con ese dinero podría ayudar a su madre, la cual solo tenía su pensión por ser una ex kunoichi.

Dejando sus pensamientos para luego Naruto tomo una manzana de la cocina, no tenía mucha hambre, y el cansancio no era mucho, pero una noche de sueño sería conveniente.

Naruto comenzó a caminar a su habitación, subiendo por las escaleras a la segunda planta de la casa, quitando su ninjato de la espalda y dejándolo recargado en las escaleras junto a su máscara Anbu, tirando el tallo de la manzana a un bote puesto por su madre al final de las escaleras, una costumbre de tirar la basura por ahí.

Naruto se quito la armadura ninja, dejando solo sus pantalones y guantes sin dedos, usando la camisa de malla para limpiarse un poco el sudor del cuello.

Pero un ruido húmedo llamó su atención, un ruido combinado con ligeros gemidos, confundido camino hasta llegar a su habitación, notando la luz prendida y la puerta entreabierta.

Seguro de que los sonidos venían de su recamara, el rubio se acercó, con su nariz recogiendo un delicioso aroma, no a comida o una flor, sino como un tipo de esencia, confundido se asomo por el pequeño espacio en la puerta.

Naruto amplio sus ojos, su pantalón repentinamente pequeño en su entrepierna, dentro podía ver una escena por demás excitante.

Dentro de su cuarto, acostada en su cama era Kushina, su madre, la mujer que amaba más en la vida estaba, eso no era raro, lo que lo éxito sin embargo fue verla completamente desnuda.

La piel blanca de Kushina con una fina capa de sudor, sus grandes pechos al aire, su cabello rojo esparcido por las sábanas blancas, todo eso combinado con ver a la mujer abierta de piernas mientras dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha se perdían en los pliegues de su chorreante vagina mientras su mano izquierda llevaba el pecho de la caliente mujer a su boca para comenzar a lamer su duro pezón.

Pero lo visto no preparó a Naruto para lo siguiente, ver a Kushina dejar de chupar su pezón para comenzar a gritar de placer.

"Ohhh...Ah...mmm...ah, sí bebé, juega con la traviesa vagina de mamá, mete tu verga dentro mi Naru-chan...Ahhh", gritó Kushina tomando unos calzoncillos sucios a su lado, para comenzar a aspirar el aroma de su hijo, "Aaaahhh…si baby llena la vagina de mamá, llena la concha de esta puta con tu caliente leche Narutoooooohhhh" Kushina no lo soporto mas, levantando sus caderas la caliente pelirroja soltó todo su clímax al aire, miel cayendo a la cama y al suelo sercas de la puerta dónde Naruto miraba.

Naruto se quedo congelado, viendo a su madre respirar pesadamente, aún aspirando su ropa interior sucia.

Naruto no era ciego, desde que se graduó de la academia y comenzó su vida shinobi a visto a su madre más que eso, la comenzó a ver como mujer, deseando sentir no solo un abrazo, pero su piel pegada a la de Kushina.

La pelirroja se quitó un poco de sudor de la frente, su respiración comenzando a regularizarse, ese orgasmo si que fue uno grande, pero eso solo la hacia sentir mal, ¿qué pensaría su hijo si la viera así? su madre, su propia madre deseándolo como un hombre.

Pero no podía evitarlo, su sangre Uzumaki pedía a gritos el tener a un hombre, a alguien que la satisficiera, que la volviera una mujer completa, Minato puede que fuera un buen y amoroso esposo, pero como amante dejaba mucho que desear.

"Tendré que lavar las sábanas otra vez" dijo Kushina, su dulce orgasmo esparcido por las telas de su hijo, una suerte que Naruto no volvió hasta dentro de otros dos días.

 **Pum**.

Kushina se giró rápido, tomando la sábanas para cubrir su pudor, lista para pelear contra el que se atreviera a entrar a su casa.

Sin embargo la Uzumaki se congeló cuando vio en la entrada a su hijo, descalzo, con solo sus pantalones y guantes cubriéndolo, dandole una buena buena vista de su torso desnudo, una construcción magra pero muy bien definido, con sus músculos no exagerados sino perfectos para la velocidad, la vista del cuerpo de su hijo fue suficiente para que la vagina de Kushina comenzará a humedecerse, eso y el bulto en los pantalones de su hijo que amenazaba con romper la tela.

"N-Naruto ¿q-que haces aquí?, deberías llegar en dos días" dijo Kushina, su voz llena de nerviosismo, miedo de ser odiada por la única persona que amaba.

Naruto no contestó, acercándose a la cama Naruto se plantó frente a su madre, poniendo más nerviosa a Kushina, la pelirroja trato de salir de la cama, pero Naruto la tomó del brazo, jalandola y cayendo ambos sentados en la cama.

Kushina estaba nerviosa, mirando al suelo para evitar contacto visual con su hijo que la había visto en sus actividades masturbatorias, era obvio que la odiaba, ¿quien no lo haría? con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos hizo frente a su hijo, "Naruto lo sien-" pero la disculpa de Kushina fue silenciada por los labios del rubio.

Sorprendida la mujer trató de alejarse, pero Naruto la tomo de las caderas, evitando que Kushina escape, el rubio sacó su lengua, explorando los rincones más profundos de la dulce boca de su madre.

Kushina comenzó a dejarse guiar por la pasión, sus manos dejando las sábanas en pos de tomar los rubios cabellos de su hijo, ella lo deseaba, lo necesitaba, y era inútil el negarlo.

"Hmm" Kushina dio un duro gemido cuando su hijo inserto un par de dedos en el interior de su empapada vagina, los dedos más gruesos y largos de Naruto,haciendo maravillas en la caliente concha de su madre.

Dejando de besarla, Naruto fue a la oreja de su madre, su cálido aliento susurrando un par de palabras que cambiaron el mundo de Kushina "Te amo ka-chan".

Kushina sonrió ligeramente, las suaves manos de la pelirroja masajeando los duros hombros de su hijo.

Una sensación de incertidumbre lleno el estómago de Kushina, poniendo sus palmas sobre el pecho del rubio lo miro a los ojos, un poco de razón presente en sus orbes violetas, "¿E-estas seguro?. no soy tan joven y soy tu madr-" pero un beso en la frente de la pelirroja la hizo callar.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa a su madre, una que reflejaba amor, "Te amo… y eso no va a cambiar".

Dejando que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro, la pelirroja perdió todo rastro de pudor.

"En ese caso.." abrazando a Naruto para poner su boca en el oído, la pelirroja Uzumaki canto su deseo, su voz un susurro lleno de necesidad, "...Hazme tu mujer".

Kushina no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, Naruto la tiró a la cama, la espalda de la pelirroja tocando las sábanas con Naruto encima de ella, suaves besos cubriendo el cuello de la mujer, desde su clavícula hasta la mandíbula, todos provocando una agradable sensación de calor en el interior del cuerpo de la Uzumaki.

Naruto siguió con sus caricias, llevando su mano derecha a la empapada vagina de su madre, su boca dejando los besos en pos de chupar el pezón derecho de la pelirroja.

Kushina tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, no sabía cómo su hijo podía encontrar todos sus puntos sensibles, la lengua del rubio lamiendo la aureola rosa para luego engullir el rosado pezón, chupando como si de un bebé se tratara.

"Hmm.,. Ah Naruto.. así cariño, succiona el pecho de la puta de tu madre~" gimió Kushina con su voz desbordando lujuria, usando sus manos para acercar más la cabeza de su nuevo amante a sus impresionantes mamas.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar gritar de placer cuando su hijo dio un dolorosamente placentero mordisco a su pezón, su concha teniendo espasmos cada vez que su pecho era mordido, Naruto metiendo y sacando rápido sus dedos, ganado más gritos de aprobación.

"Oh,., Naruto estoy... Ah...cercas, ya casi… me...Vengo!~" un orgasmo más fuerte que el anterior azotó el interior de Kushina, su clímax volando por los aires jugos de amor bañando la mano de Naruto.

Naruto sacó los dedo de la vagina de su madre, probando los jugos que le pareció dulce miel, con picardía, Naruto puso su mano empapada del orgasmo frente la cara de Kushina, con la respiración agitada, la Uzumaki captó el mensaje, de la manera más erótica posible, Kushina usó su lengua, lamiendo la mano de su hijo, chupando su dedo medio y arremolinando su lengua para tomar un gusto de sus fluidos junto a la saliva de su amante.

Con una sonrisa la pelirroja vio el gran bulto en los pantalones de su hijo, lentamente levantándose para con toda la intención, rozar su burbujeante culo sobre la erección cubierta de Naruto.

Kushina no era una puta, pero años de ser una kunoichi le habían dado mucha experiencia, así que con su experiencia en seduxion la mujer se hinco en el suelo frente a su hijo, tomando el dobladillo de los apretados pantalones junto al de la ropa interior.

 **PAS**

Kushina amplio sus ojos al sentir algo golpear su mejilla, ella miró el pene de su hijo, siete pulgadas de verga, dura como una roca y llena de venas que parecía que explotaría de la presión de la sangre.

(E-es más grande que la de Minato) se dijo la pelirroja, su marido tenía cinco pulgadas y no tenía tanta circunferencia como su rubio hijo, ver ese pedazo de carne frente a ella, la hizo sentir su vagina lista para la acción.

Naruto vio la cara impresionada de su madre. y no pudo evitar sonreír, desde que entró al Ambu tuvo que pasar un examen de seducción a manos de una mujer de cabello morado con máscara de serpiente, está demás decir que lo pasó con todos los honores y que también ganó a una 'amiga'.

Tomando la dura verga de su hijo con la mano derecha, Kushina sintió el calor que emanaba, su mano apenas rodeando todo el pedazo, con lentos movimientos la mujer subió y bajó su suave mano por todo lo largo, "Mmm… parece que me lleve el premio gordo" dijo Kushina sus ojos viendo los azules de su hijo.

Pasando un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja, la pelirroja se acercó, su aliento soplando la cabeza bulbosa de su propio hijo, plantando un beso húmedo en la cabeza, llevando a su paladar un poco del sabor del presemen.

La lengua de Kushina salió de su boca, lamiendo el largo pene, de arriba a abajo, envolviendo sus labios en el tronco, chupando de vez en vez, disfrutando de los gruñidos de su hijo, la Uzumaki lo estaba disfrutando, el pedazo de verga estaba nublando su mente, podía sentir con cada lenguetazo perder un poco de conciencia, el sabor, la textura, era simplemente embriagador.

Kushina dejo de el lamer, envolviendo sus labios en la gran circunferencia, su lengua de fuera, comenzó a descender, comiendo pulgada a pulgada del duro pene, sus ojos viendo a su hijo, el cual le devolvía la mirada, sin perder contacto visual, Kushina sacó las cuatro pulgadas que logró comer, golpeando la bulbosa cabeza contra el interior de sus mejillas, su mano derecha; masturbando lo que quedaba fuera.

Naruto apretó los dientes, su madre era una profesional, podía sentir como Kushina movía su lengua dentro, envolviendo su verga.

Sin usar las manos, la cabeza de Kushina comenzó a subir y bajar, el ritmo aumentando con cada mamada, toda la verga de su hijo envuelta por su boca, podía saborear el presemen, el amargo líquido desbordando de la punta de la verga de su hijo, sus ojos se ampliaron sin embargo cuando Naruto la tomo de la cabeza, hundiendo toda su vara hasta que su nariz golpeó la pelvis de su hijo.

"Me vengo".

Si Kushina estaba impresionada por el tamaño del pene de su hijo, la corrida fue una revelación, gruesos pegotes de semen invadiendo la boca de Kushina, era tanta leche que las mejillas comenzaron a hincharse de la cantidad, desbordando semen por la comisura de la boca, los ojos de Kushina con pequeñas lágrimas causadas por la falta de aire.

Kushina liberó el miembro, poniendo la mano bajo su boca para no derraman el semen que escapó de su boca, era una enorme cantidad y Kushina quería beberlo todo.

Cuando la pelirroja terminó su manjar, miró a su hijo, lista para decirle lo delicioso que fue, pero sus palabras no pudieron salir cuando vio el aún duro pene de Naruto.

"¿Sigues duro?...mmm… mi Naruto-kun es todo un semental, bueno, deja que mami se encargue de tu dura verga" dijo Kushina, levantándose de su posición hincada y empujando a Naruto a la cama.

Kushina tomo asiento, su raja frotándose en el pene de su hijo, llenándolo de los fluidos que su vagina desbordaba, Kushina podía sentir cómo el pene palpitaba por lo que al verlo cubierto con sus jugos se levantó, tomando la dura verga para guiarla a su concha.

Sonriéndole a su hijo, Kushina comenzó a descender, tomando en su apretada vagina cada pulgada del duro miembro de su hijo, "Mmm… Naruto, la tienes más grande que tu padre" dijo Kushina en éxtasis, su vagina estaba siendo abierta como nunca antes, cada pulgada llevándola a un mini orgasmo.

El rubio bajo Kushina no pudo evitar gemir, la boca de su madre era buena, pero esto era otro nivel de placer, cuando sintió toda su verga en el interior de su madre la tomó de las caderas.

Con ligeros movimientos Kushina comenzó a gemir, una dura verga era lo que deseaba, y la de su hijo era perfecta, solo de imaginarse cuánto podría llegar a crecer la hacía aún más caliente.

Kushina se sacó la verga de su hijo, pero solo un segundo antes de dar un sentón; metiendola todo de nuevo en su apretado interior, así Kushina comenzó a levantarse y dejarse caer, gimiendo por las largas y duras estocadas de su hijo.

Naruto ne se quedo atrás, tomando el redondo trasero de Kushina, lo comenzó amasar, dando un firme agarre a las posaderas, ayudando a sacar y meter su verga del confín más profundo de la caliente vulva de Kushina.

La pelirroja no podía encontrar palabras para expresar el deleite que Naruto le estaba dando, cada golpe llegaba cada vez más profundo de ella, sus paredes internas adaptándose a la verga de su nuevo dueño.

"¡Si!...Ah...Ah… ¿te gusta la vagina de mamá?... Oh.. mmm.. kami como me gusta tu verga" gritó Kushina sin descaro alguno, su lengua colgando de su boca, con sus ojos nublados de placer.

Naruto movía su pelvis al ritmo de Kushina, golpeando las paredes internas que le dieron la vida, cansado de la posición, giro en la cama, haciendo que Kushina gritara por estar ahora ella bajó su hijo.

Tomando los tobillos de la pelirroja, Naruto los usó para guiar las rodillas de Kushina hasta los pecho, y sin soltar su agarre comenzó a penetrarla aún más duro.

La nueva posición permitía sentir a la mujer un placer jamás experimentado, la verga de Naruto golpeando los lugares correctos, su coño comenzaba a soltar ruidos obscenos, desbordando su jugo de amor sobre las sábanas de su hijo.

"Ka-chan grrrr, estoy sercas".

Las palabras de su hijo alertaron a Kushina, abrazando con los brazos como pudo la Uzumaki lo jalo más a su interior.

"¡DENTRO!, LO QUIERO DENTRO, LLENAME EL COÑO CON TU LECHE CALIENTE, EMBARAZA A ESTA PUTA, RECLAMAME COMO TU ZORRA PERSONAL-TTEBANE…OH" gritó Kushina, su orgasmo acercándose con el de su hijo, podía sentir como sus paredes internas se presionaban fuerte contra la verga de Naruto, el cual comenzaba a hincharse.

"Tómalo todo, puta zorra" gruñó Naruto hundiéndose lo más posible en la caliente vulva de Kushina.

El esperma de Naruto invadió el vientre de la pelirroja, Kushina con los dientes apretados, sintió ser llenada por la leche de su hijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos en blanco al ser víctima del mayor orgasmo que había experimentado en su vida.

Los jugos de la pelirroja y Naruto estaban todos revueltos en el interior del coño de la mujer, el rubio salió, jalandose la verga para disparar otros dos viscosos pegotes de semen a las tetas de la mujer.

Kushina tenía una gran capa de sudor en su cuerpo, extendiendo sus labios con los dedos de su mano derecha Kushina permitió que la caliente semilla de Naruto saliera a cantidades industriales de su coño.

Kushina vio a su hijo, una sonrisa lasciva al ver que seguía duro, solo unas palabras salieron de la boca de Kushina antes de ir por toda una noche de sexo, antes de que comenzara a vivir una vida sexual llena del más grandioso sexo.

"Kami bendiga la vitalidad Uzumaki-ttebane"

* * *

[ **Presente** ]

Naruto suspiro de felicidad, desde ese día su madre y él habían comenzado una relación de amantes, siendo ante los demás madre e hijo, pero cuando no los miraban podían dejar salir la obscenidad Uzumaki.

Kushina limpio la verga de su hijo, oh cuánto había cambiado desde la primera vez que la tuvo adentro, si antes la hacia gemir ahora le daba hasta que no pudiera sentarse en días, era impresionante el tamaño de su primogénito.

Kushina tallo la verha en su mejilla, recordando todas esas noches de pasión que ha tenido con su hijo, si las paredes hablaran su casa dejara en verguenza el libro de Jiraiya.

Lamiendo la larga vara de su hijo, quitó los pocos pegotes de semen residual, "Mmmm, oh Naruto, tu leche es perfecta para mi desayuno, pero…." Kushina puso el plato de cereal en la mesa, levantándose para mostrar que solo usaba un mandil verde cubriendo su curvilíneo cuerpo, por la parte trasera una vista perfecta de su culo.

Tomando los bordillos del mandil, Kushina lo levantó ligeramente para mostrar su empapada concha que desbordaba miel, "...Mi vagina ahora está muy mojada…¿puedes usar ese enorme pedazo de verga para calmar mi coño?" pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa lujuriosa, sus erectos pezones marcados en mandil.

Naruto miró a su madre, una risa gutural saliendo de su garganta, la mujer era muy diferente a cómo la conoció, aún en público Kushina daba un aire de modestia y rectitud, pero en privado y con la verga de su hijo al frente ella se transformaba solo en la prostituta más barata, pero una puta solo para el uso exclusivo de su hijo.

Mirando el reloj de la cocina pudo ver que eran las ocho y media, "Bueno Ka-chan, tengo un compromiso con Hitomi-chan a las once, creo que tengo tiempo-" y sin dejar que su hijo termine la frase, Kushina se lanzo a Naruto tirándolo de la silla para comenzar sus actividades sexuales, solo tenía unas horas y les iba a sacar todo el provecho posible-ttebane.

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

* * *

 **¿Que tal?, ¿les gusto?, ¿lo odiaron?, al principio iba a ir directo con Mikoto, pero recordé que siendo Kushina su madre, se merecía que diera a entender cómo comenzó esta relación.**

 **Espero que les guste y tengo preparado más cosas, esto es solo el principio.**

 **Publicación: 9 /Noviembre/ 2016.**


	3. Ch 3: ¿Naruto-sensei?

**No soy dueño de Naruto, el pertenece a kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es lemon, porno explicito, asi que si eres un menor de edad te recomiendo que no lo leas, esta historia nació de la retorcida mente del autor el cual al ver que su maravilloso público quería lemon pues eso les da.**

 **Reviews**

 **Jonathan486** : Gracias espero que puedas disfrutar el capitulo.

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Y ni siquiera he calentado motores, jajaja, gracias.

 **Rygart Arrow** : espero no decepcionarte.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Gracias.

 **OTAKUFire:** Espero que el capítulo responda tu pregunta, lamento lo de tu estómago.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** : Tampoco me gusta, pero la pareja sin duda es de mis favoritas.

 **Wathever** : Thanks.

 **ichimaruuu** : Jajajaja, muy buena, pero voy a pensar en eso, no soy un experto, pero me puedo informar.

 **Miguelgiuliano** : Suerte y espero que cumplas tu objetivo.

 **Zafir09** : Jejeje, gracias, pero son los gustos de cada quien, jojojo.

 **Shinpuuryuken** : Gracias, trate de hacerlo lo más fácil posible, no me gustaría aburrir con una historia de amor larga cuando lo que vienen a buscar es lemon, gracias y buenos días.

 **Daniel Ricardo Ortega S** : nunca me atrevería a postearlo en otro lado, dios sabe que me podrían bloquear en tres segundos, pero este hermoso lugar solo está lleno de buenos (y un tanto pervertidos) lectores.

 **UltronFatalis** : Lo sé, al menos Kishimoto hizo algo bien, Kushina es de mis personajes favoritas.

 **Loquin** : jijiji, espero no haberte dejado sin palabras, gracias por el apoyo.

 **daniel2610994** : Gracias es lo que trato de hacer.

 **Atlas (Guest)** : Me agrada que te encante, espera más cosas como estas y más calientes también.

 **Matrixivyuzumaki** : Gracias, me siento bien al ver la gran aceptación.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Muchas gracias, estoy ansioso por escribir el lemon de Tsume, y como dijistes tratare de aserlo lo mas salvaje posible, y Anko… bueno, solo lee.

Gracias a todos por dejar su comentario, me alegra saber que este fic se está volviendo popular, espero y más gente se involucre, aquí un pequeño (si no muy marcado) guiño a un doujin que leí hace tiempo, y no olviden leer la nota del final.

 **Comienza**

* * *

Era otro día normal en Konoha, y para un rubio de bigotes que salía de su casa mientras se abrochaba el pantalón; era uno que comenzó muy bien, Naruto Uzumaki caminaba a la casa de su amiga/novia secreta/vertedero de semen/zorra personal, Hitomi Uchiha.

Tras dos horas Kushina dejó ir a su primogénito, aunque Naruto dejo un rollo atrás con algunos cuantos clones, no fuera que Kushina pudiera aburrirse.

El clima era perfecto, un excelente día para entrenar con Hitomi, la cual le pidió expresamente que llegará a las once, algo raro pues Naruto usualmente solo llegaba, tocaba la puerta y se iban.

Pero su novia era extraña a veces, no prestarle atención a su vocecita que decía que era una trampa, siguió su camino, saludando a las personas y niños que se topaba, algunas chicas sonrojándose y chirriando como colegialas cuando Naruto les dio una sonrisa.

Con la paz y tranquilidad que dejó la guerra; Naruto podía continuar con su vida, su interesante vida si se lo preguntan.

Fue en ese momento que caminando por las calles comerciales de Konoha se topó con un conocido, "Hey Shikamaru".

El perezoso miembro del clan Nara, es un hombre con cabello peinado en forma de piña, vistiendo su indumentaria chunin, era uno de los chicos que Naruto se encargó de monitorear en los exámenes de Chunin hace casi tres años, el pelinegro peleó contra una chica de Oto en las preliminares, luego contra la chica de Suna, Temari.

El día de las finales explotó la bomba cuando las aldeas de Oto y Suna trataron de destruir Konoha, pero sus shinobis pudieron defender la aldea, Naruto peleando contra el pelirrojo hermano de la rubia Temari, Gaara, alguien con el que al final se hizo amigo.

Shikamaru parpadeo, rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa, el rubio frente a el era uno de sus amigos, incluso cuando tenía más edad, o que era un genio en la pelea.

"Naruto, justo a la persona que buscaba" dijo Shikamaru con un tono ligeramente menos perezoso del habitual.

El rubio parpadeó, ¿Shikamaru buscándolo?, eso era nuevo, usualmente solo quiere estar contemplando las nubes o dormir, el que lo esté buscando extraño mucho a Naruto.

"¿Buscandome?, eso es raro en ti Shikamaru, ¿que es en lo que te puedo ayudar?" pregunto Naruto, el pelinegro miembro del clan Nara suspiro, señalando el restaurante de ramen predilecto de Naruto, Ichiraku's ramen, "¿Que dises si te invito un ramen y te lo cuento?".

"Ok, ¿quien carajos eres? y ¿que hicistes con Shikamaru?" pregunto Naruto con su mirada Anbu, un kunai listo para salir de su chaqueta negra.

"Que problemático, realmente solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi buen amigo Naruto, ¿es eso raro?", preguntó el Nara con una sonrisa perezosa, aunque sus ojos decían otra cosa.

"Proviniendo de la misma persona que básicamente prefiere dormir o mirar nubes a salvar su propia vida….. si un poco".

Shikamaru bajo su cabeza en derrota, masajeando el puente de su nariz, "¿Puedes simplemente aceptar?, necesito pedirte un favor" preguntó sin ver a Naruto.

Eso tenía más lógica, guardando el kunai en su chaqueta se giro al local, "Claro, vamos por un ramen" respondió Naruto.

No pasó mucho antes de que los dos jóvenes estuvieran sentados en la barra, Naruto comiendo un miso ramen, junto a nueve tazones vacíos, Shikamaru sin tocar su primer tazón, solo mirando su reflejo en la 'comida de los dioses' como decía su compañero rubio.

Naruto se detuvo de comer su onceavo tazón en pos der al perezoso Nara que jugaba con los fideos, "(Suspiro), ok Shikamaru, ¿que es lo que me querías decir?" preguntó Naruto, poniendo toda su atención en el pelinegro.

El Nara miro a Naruto con ojo crítico, una cara seria al tener que preguntar lo siguiente "¿Estás enterado de que tengo una relación con Temari?".

Naruto asintió, cualquiera que estuviera sercas del par lo sabría, era una de las razones por las que nunca intentó nada con la rubia, además de ser hermana de su amigo Gaara.

"Bien, mira lo que necesito es que me ayudes en algo, pero me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, no es que me importe pero sería demasiado problemático de explicar".

"Claro, pero ¿que tiene que ver Temari en esto?".

Shikamaru suspiro, recargándose en la barra con una mirada aburrida, "¿Podrías tener sexo con ella?".

Naruto parpadeó, una vez, dos veces, mirando en total confusión a su amigo, "¿Eh?" fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir a la extraña propuesta de Shikamaru, "Espera, ¿me estás pidiendo que tenga sexo con tu novia?" pregunto cuando sus neuronas se pudieron reorganizar, su entrenamiento Anbu no lo preparó para esto.

El Nara asintió, mirando el caldo de ramen, "Más o menos, básicamente te pido que hagas un trio con Temari y conmigo" dijo el Nara con una expresión cansada.

Naruto asintió, tomándose el mentón antes de levantarse y comenzar a correr, " ¡No huyas!" gritó Shikamaru usando su sombra para detener a Naruto.

Sin poder moverse el rubio suspiro "Mira Shikamaru, se que somos amigos, y es por eso que no podría hacer trampa a un amigo, ademas a mi no me gustaria que me hicieran lo mismo" dijo Naruto, sea lo que sea, el rubio era alguien un tanto celoso, y que mataría a cualquier bastardo que intentara siquiera tocar a alguna de sus mujeres.

El Nara sonrió genuinamente, retrayendo su sombra para que su amigo pudiera tomar asiento una vez más, " Es por eso que te lo pido yo y no Temari, lo que pasa es que Temari es…..una ninfomana" reveló el Nara con un escalofrío.

Naruto comprendió, en sus años en la Anbu se topó a más de una de esas mujeres….. sin contar a Kushina, "¿Y porque yo?, creo que si se lo fueras a pedir a alguien lo mas logico seria a tu mejor amigo, ¿que pasa con Chouji?" dijo Naruto, tratando de salvarse de esto.

Sin embargo el Nara negó, "Chouji no servirá para algo así, no tiene tanta…. habilidad" dijo Shikamaru, provocando que Naruto se aleje un banquito del chico, "¡No es eso!, es solo que e escuchado que eres el mejor para el trabajo" dijo Shikamaru.

"Todo lo que dijeron de mi es una vil calumnia" dijo Naruto.

Pero Shikamaru suspiro, "Se lo del 'Entrenamiento especial Kunoichi' de Hinata, Ino y Sakura".

Naruto se quedo callado, su mente recordando un suceso que pasó hace poco más de un año, tras volver de sus dos años de entrenamiento con su padrino Jiraiya, regreso a la aldea que lo vio nacer, pasó una semana entera encerrado con Kushina antes de que por fin lo dejara salir a encontrar a sus amigos, todo iba perfecto hasta que...

* * *

[ **Flashback Naruto 18 años** ]

Naruto estaba sentado en la tienda de dango favorita de cierta peli violeta, había pasado ocho días desde que volvió a Konoha, y en vez de pasarlo encontrándose con sus viejos compañeros, pasar tiempo con Hitomi, o reencontrarse con los doce de Konoha, fue citado por la misma mujer amante de las serpientes y que era muy querida por el Uzumaki.

Era una hermosa mujer de impresionante figura, ojos color castaño claro, cabello violeta que se arregló como una coleta que asemejaba a una piña, y tiene tez blanca. lleva puesto un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras que no hacía nada para disimular el lascivo cuerpo de la mujer, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos. la mujer lleva puesta una minifalda naranja oscuro que abrasaba sus anchas caderas y resaltaba las redondas mejillas de su regordete culo, así como un protector de frente, un pequeño colgante que se ve como un colmillo de serpiente en un grueso cordón, un reloj de pulsera, y espinilleras. Ella también lleva una correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura que se conecta a la falda.

Esta mujer es la hermosa y sensual Anko Mitarashi, Tokubetsu jounin, ex alumna del sannin traidor Orochimaru y autoproclamada amante oficial de Naruto.

Anko era una sádica y lasciva mujer que le encantaba pasar sus tardes teniendo salvaje sexo, pero su rutina de ardiente pasión se vio truncada hace dos años cuando su amante se fue a como ella lo denominaba, 'Una pérdida de tiempo total', el rollo de clones que Naruto le regalo solo duraron seis meses, fue su culpa el no considerar que los kage bunshin no tienen la estamina del original.

Y ahora que por fin se habían reencontrado, después de un año seis meses de abstinencia por parte de Anko, la mujer lo citó a su tienda de dango favorita, ella tenía que tratar un asunto muy importante con su amante.

Naruto comió otra bola de dango, sorbiendo un poco de té para pasar el bocadillo, suspirando ante el sabor, y por no poder comer su amado ramen se volteo a ver a la mujer, "Entonces….¿para que me llamastes?" el rubio tenía una idea, seguro que deseaba sexo, pero le sorprendió que Anko no saltó a su pantalón en la primera oportunidad.

La amante de las serpientes se limpio los dientes con el palillo de dango, antes de lanzarlo e incrustarlo a una tabla frente a ella, el símbolo de Konoha hecho a base de palitos, junto al arte de Anko, una espiral Uzumaki obra de su compañero.

Con una sonrisa la mujer miró lascivamente a Naruto, "Bueno bigotes, tu y yo tenemos una misión clase doble S, expedida por la Hokage misma" dijo Anko, frotando ligeramente sus muslos.

Naruto alzó una ceja, 'Misión doble S' mi trasero, "No enserio, ¿que deseas?" pregunto sin creer media palabra de lo que dijo la mujer.

Sin embargo la sensual mujer bajó el cuello de su camisa de malla, dándole a propósito a Naruto una buena vista de su escote, metiendo la mano Anko sacó un rollo de entre sus pechos, un rollo con el sello de la Hokage.

Tomando el rollo ofrecido por Anko, Naruto lo abrió, leyendo la misión que Tsunade le encomendó.

"...".

"..." Anko amplió su sonrisa ante el silencio del rubio, lamiéndose ligeramente los labios en anticipación por la 'Misión'.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" dijo Naruto releyendo una y otra vez el pergamino, inspeccionando la firma de Tsunade, la letra, cualquier indicio de que esta misión fuera falsa.

Pero no, cada letra y palabra escrita en el rollo era de la mano de Tsunade, y Naruto conocía muy bien esa mano… y otras partes, pero seguía sin poder comprender porque Tsunade accedería a una misión tan ridícula.

"¿Como lograstes que Tsunade-sama firmara tal misión?" pregunto Naruto.

Anko se golpeteo el mentón ligeramente con el dedo índice, "Mmmm, bueno digamos que Hokage-sama está preocupada por el futuro de las Kunoichis, sabes que este entrenamiento les puede salvar la vida o prevenir que traicionen Konoha por un poco de placer" dijo de forma inocente, dando una carita de perrito arrepentido a Naruto,

Naruto se masajeó el puente de la nariz, esta sería sin duda una de las más molestas misiones que a tenido, "Exactamente, ¿que tenemos que hacer?" pregunto Naruto al final, igual no podía negarse, fue una orden de la Hokage.

Anko sonrió, oh cuánto se iba a divertir, y si jugaba bien sus cartas su amante tendría algunos nuevos juguetes…. por consiguiente zorras a las cuales Anko se encargaría de entrenar,

"Bueno Naruto-kun, solo tenemos que…."

* * *

[ **Unas horas después, Aula 22 de la academia shinobi** ]

La academia ninja, el lugar en dónde los niños entran para comenzar su etapa de vida shinobi, muy pocos estudiantes se gradúan de la academia, y contables son los genios que llegan a graduarse antes de su generación.

Pero los que lo logran terminar la academia y aprobar la prueba del jounin-sensei son puestos en equipos de tres integrantes, la generación que se graduó hace ya dos años, actualmente la mayoría ostenta el título de chunin.

Por eso es raro para Sakura Haruno que las citaran, Sakura era una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa corto, piel clara y ojos color jade, un cuerpo aunque no curvilíneo, era femenil, su poco tamaño en el departamento de los pechos era fácilmente compensado con el bien formado culo que se cargaba.

Ella era estudiante de la Gondaime, la mismísima Tsunade Senju la hizo su aprendiz, y estaba muy agradecido por eso, pero le pareció ridículo que la llamaran para un 'Entrenamiento especial kunoichi', era alumna de la Hokage por amor a kami, no era como si se le subiera a la cabeza, pero le parecía un insulto a las enseñanzas de su maestra, ¿que podría haber olvidado Tsunade de enseñarle?, la simple pregunta era ridícula.

Junto a Sakura, se encontraba su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, ella era una guapa de cabello largo y rubio recogido en una cola de caballo con el flequillo cubriendo el lado derecho de su cara, de ojos azul, tez clara y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, la chica era lo contrario a Sakura, le llamaba la atención el tipo de entrenamiento que podría recibir.

La última era una joven de cabello largo de color azul oscuro y piel blanca, además de ojos blancos típicos del clan Hyuga. con los más grandes pechos de su generación, la chica se llamaba Hinata Hyuga, heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga y acosadora (no tan) secreta de Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, cuando su sensei Kurenai le informo sobre este entrenamiento no sabía que pensar, solo era ella y otras dos mujeres, Hinata suspiró, no había nada malo, su sensei le dijo que sería una buena experiencia y la Hyuga confiaba en su maestra.

Las tres estaban sentadas en sus rodillas, no había ningún mueble a su alrededor, solo un pizarrón al frente.

Pero la atención de tres chicas fue llamada a la única puerta donde una mujer con cabello violeta que reconocieron como Anko, un hombre rubio con máscara de zorro entraron.

Las tres se interesaron inmediatamente por el rubio, vestido con sandalias shinobis, pantalones Anbu con vendas en los tobillos, una camiseta negra sin mangas, que se pegaba muy bien a su torso, mostrando los trabajados músculos y brazos fuertes, unos guantes largos sin dedos que llegaban hasta los antebrazos.

Ino se lamió los labios, el hombre frente a ella sin duda era su tipo, pero tenía un aire de conocerlo, ese cabello rubio era demasiado raro.

Hinata y Sakura se sonraron, la Hyuga reconociendo al chico tras la máscara, años de acoso le permitían saber que su amado Naruto-kun era la persona misteriosa, pero mantuvo el silencio, si el rubio no quería revelar su identidad ella no lo haría.

Anko se puso frente a las chicas, una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, Naruto cruzándose de brazos antes de recargarse contra la pared.

"Muy bien mocosas, tal vez se pregunten ¿porqué están aquí?, bueno, yo la sensual Anko Mitarashi estoy aquí para darles la lección más importante que podrán aprender en su carrera kunoichi" comenzó a decir la amante de las serpientes.

Sakura levantó la mano, mirando un tanto confundida a ambos maestros, "Disculpe pero….¿que clase de lección nos va a enseñar?".

Ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa la sonrisa de Anko se amplió, "Fácil, hoy les voy a enseñar el arte del sexo y la seducción".

La sala se quedo en silencio, las chicas tratando de procesar lo que Anko había dicho, "¿QUEEEEE?" hasta que las tres gritaron, casi despertando a los muertos del rugido que dieron.

Anko se destapó los oídos, las chicas tenían pulmones fuertes maldita sea, "P-pero eso no es normal, ¿porque tenemos que aprender eso?" preguntó Sakura en total vergüenza.

Ino asintió, apoyando a su amiga, "Tiene razón, nosotras no necesitamos ese tipo de entrenamiento". grito, Hinata a su lado estaba demasiada sonrojada para decir algo.

La Tokubetsu jounin miro a las tres chicas con ojos calculadores, negando la mujer se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, "Tontas, lo que hoy les trato de enseñar puede salvarles la vida, el sexo pueden serles útil, para ganar valioso tiempo que significa la vida o la muerte".

Las tres se miraron, luego a Anko, y al final al rubio enmascarado, aún cuando nunca habían escuchado algo similar a lo que planteaba Anko, "Yo creo que me voy" dijo Ino antes de levantarse.

Y Sakura estaba apunto de seguir a su amiga, Pero la sonriente Anko sacó una carta expedida por la Gondaime, "Nada de eso, si no llevan este curso, eso significa que dejarán de ser kunoichis de la hoja, Tsunade-sama fue muy específica en que las tres tenían que tomar la clase".

Con el shock grabado en sus caras, las ninjas femeninas de los 12 de Konoha, leyeron la carta escrita por la Sannin rubia, con Sakura confirmando ser la letra de su maestra.

Sin más opciones, las tres se dejaron caer al suelo, mirando a la sonriente Anko, "Bueno sin más quejas, comenzaré la clase" dijo antes de quitarse la gabardina y tirarla a una esquina, "No se preocupen, ustedes solo van a ver…. si es que resisten no querer la parte práctica" susurro Anko al final.

Volteandose a las chicas, Anko mostró su cuerpo curvilíneo, sus pechos apretados contra la camisa de malla, "Como deven saben un hombre no puede resistir la tentación de una buena cojida, por lo que nosotras las Kunoichis tenemos más probabilidades de sobrevivir al ser secuestradas".

Anko se giró a Naruto, el cual con un suspiro de fastidio camino hasta la sensual mujer, "Sin más preámbulo, les enseñaré las bases de cómo ganar tiempo con sexo".

Dando una sonrisa a Naruto, Anko se hincó, las tres chicas nerviosas tenían una mirada perfecta de los dos shinobis, lento Anko pasó la mano por la entrepierna dormida de su amante para luego bajar la cremallera del pantalón, mostrando el creciente paquete de Naruto, con las chicas cada vez más atentas a la clase.

"Muy bien clase, comencemos con uno de mis favoritos…felación" sacando la verga de la ropa interior, Anko mostró a las impactadas Kunoichis un pene de siete pulgadas en estado flácido.

(¿Que demonios?) pensaron dos de las tres estudiantes, una peliazul no se sorprendió, ventajas de contar con un doujutsu, aunque sí que se sonrojo.

Anko aspiró el aroma de Naruto, usando su mano derecha para acariciar de arriba a abajo la impresionante verga que la había marcado como su propiedad, "Por su cara puedo decir que nunca habían visto una verga tan grande, oh pero creanme, esto está por ponerse mejor, y para responder su pregunta, no, no todos los hombres cuentan con una herramienta como esta, usualmente solo son siete, máximo nueve pulgadas, pero nuestro amigo Foxy-kun aquí presente es un caso muy especial" dijo Anko de forma lasciva, la mujer ya podía sentir sus bragas mojándose con solo masturbar a Naruto.

Con la verga de su amante por fin en la cara, Anko comenzó a usar las dos manos, masajeando el pedazo de carne, depositando besos y lamidas por todo lo largo, incluso sacando del pantalón el par de testículos de Naruto, para luego meterse uno a la boca mientras lo masturbaba.

Las estudiantes tenían los ojos abiertos a más no poder, la imagen de Anko dando una mamada quemada en sus memorias, "E-está creciendo más" dijo Ino, sus piernas cerradas para no mostrar los jugos que comenzaban a emanar de su virgen coño.

Sakura y Hinata asintieron, Anko ahora estaba con la boca rodeando toda la circunferencia del enorme miembro, bajando poco a poco por las trece pulgadas de verga.

Anko tenía la mirada perdida, el sabor del original era sin duda el mejor, pero antes de puta era maestra, por lo que con una succión que marcó los pómulos de Anko sacó lentamente la verga de su boca.

Con un sonoro **Plop** , Anko liberó la cabeza bulbosa, con una sonrisa se giró a ver a las excitadas estudiantes sin dejar de usar sus manos para masturbar la verga, "¿No les dije que se pondría mejor?, y esto es solo el principio" con eso dicho se levantó, retirándose la falda pero no sin antes sacar un kunai.

Usando el Kunai para cortar la malla alrededor de los pechos y en medio de su entrepierna, la mujer dejó ver sus rosados pezones y vagina, la cual tenía vello violeta sin recortar adornando la concha.

Con un movimiento rápido, Anko corto la prenda superior de Naruto, recelando su torso, "Espero no te molestes Foxy" dijo Anko al enmascarado Naruto.

Con esa señal Naruto se recostó en el suelo, sus pies apuntando a las chicas que no quitaban la vista del miembro venoso alzado frente a ellas.

Anko puso su vagina en la cara de Naruto para estar de frente al trío, el rubio se quitó la máscara, listo para iniciar la tarea de lamer los labios vaginales de la kunoichi.

"Mmm...oh.. e-esta parte es...mmmm… muy importante, tienen que usar sus pechos para darle más placer a su captor… oooh si chupa mi concha~" grito Anko al sentir la lengua de Naruto invadir sus paredes internas.

Abrazando la dura verga entre sus blandos pechos, la amante del Uzumaki comenzó a estrujar, moviendo el par de arriba a abajo con su boca tragando las tres pulgadas que salían de entre sus pechos.

La acción puso celosa a Sakura, ella no podría hacer un paizuri, mirando a su lado vio a Ino, la Yamanaka tenía una mirada nublada en su rostro con su mano derecha perdida entre sus bragas.

"Ino ¿que estas haciendo?" susurro Sakura, sus oídos invadidos por el sonido de succión del par de maestros.

Ino no dijo nada, solo siguió viendo la caliente escena de Anko y Foxy, la mujer golpeando el interior de sus mejillas con la verga.

Anko sintió su orgasmo venir, la lengua y dedos de Naruto se habían vuelto muy buenos desde que lo capacitó en la Anbu, pero la mujer tenía su orgullo, y no permitiría venirse sin sacar la leche del rubio primero.

Dejando sus pechos de lado Anko comenzó a descender cada vez más, su garganta siendo invadida por el duro miembro de Naruto, sorprendiendo enormemente a las novatas de ser capaz de tragar ocho pulgadas.

El pene de Naruto comenzó a hincharse, Anko no podía soportar mucho, su vagina ya casi era víctima del poderoso clímax, por lo que al aumentando la velocidad de su mamada hizo al rubio venirse.

El sentir el semen de Naruto invadir directo a su estómago fue suficiente para que Anko tuviera su orgasmo, rociando su miel en la boca abierta de Naruto que sorbió cada mililitro del dulce néctar.

Anko no pudo tragar toda la leche por lo que sacando la verga de su garganta dejó que disparara dos pegotes más de caliente semen al piso frente a las estudiantes.

La mujer de cabello violeta sonrió, su estómago lleno de la rica leche de su amante, levantando su vagina de la cara de Naruto se acomodó para que sus labios vaginales se frotarán contra la larga verga de su amante.

"...Ah...Ah…Ok… siguiente lección..." dijo con un tono un tanto ansioso, plantando los pies en la madera del piso, su mano derecha usandola para sostenerse del torco de Naruto y su izquierda guiando la dura verga del rubio a su empapada vagina, "...Penetración" dijo antes de descender de golpe.

La cabeza de Anko se tiró hacia atrás, dando un grito al aire de placer por el mini-orgasmo al emplearse las trece pulgadas de golpe, sus jugos expulsados de su vagina frente la mirada de las tres kunoichis.

Ino, Hinata y Sakura se cubrieron la boca, sus ojos abiertos al ver como su sensei devorar con su vagina la verga más grande que había visto en sus vidas, escuchando gritar a Anko de placer puro.

"Siiii, esto es lo que quería~" gritó Anko sus paredes amoldadas para el uso exclusivo de Naruto, años de sexo permitiéndole poder soportar la penetración sin desgarrar su interior, incluso su vientre sedia en automático al entrar en contacto con la verga de su hombre.

Pero no era suficiente, no para Anko, sacando la verga del rincón más profundo de su concha, dando a las chicas una perfecta vista del lugar donde los dos se conectaban, "N-nunca intenten estooooo, mmm… esto solo se lograaa, con años de duro entrenamiento" dijo Anko, subiendo y bajando de la verga de Naruto, llenando la sala del inconfundible sonido de carne golpeando carne.

Anko continuó, gimiendo y maldiciendo la verga que tanto placer le estaba dando, las tres chicas sin despegar la vista de la concha de Anko engullendo el pene, o el como el pito se marcaba ligeramente en la piel de la Mitarashi cada vez que era penetrada.

Sakura tenía que admitir que eso se miraba caliente, incluso la pelirrosa comenzaba a pensar que no fue tan mala idea.

Las caderas de Anko ganaron velocidad, su amante ayudándole con cada penetración, la Mitarashi podía sentir cercas su clímax, esos dos años que Naruto estuvo fuera solo ayudaron a que tuviera más resistencia.

La vagina de Anko envolvía perfecto el pene del rubio, aprisionando su verga en lo profundo de las paredes de Anko, Naruto podía sentir como la peli violeta tenía pequeños orgasmos cada vez que bajaba y subía, (Bueno… tu me metistes en eso así que aguanta), se dijo antes de ponerse su máscara Anbu.

"¿Qué demonios? estaba cercas" gritó Anko al ser empujada por Naruto, provocando que cayera de rodillas frente a las chicas, usando sus manos para evitar golpear el piso.

Naruto no respondió, en vez de eso, plantó fuerte los pies en el suelo, Anko al sentir a Naruto acuclillarse sabía lo que venía "N-Naruto ¿no irás a-AAAHHHH?" pero la pregunta de Anko terminó cuando Naruto uso su dura verga para penetrar su ano.

Anko liberó un orgasmo, llenando el piso con su climax por la repentina sensación de ser llenada analmente, eso fue suficiente para hacerla venir, sin embargo a Naruto no le importo, tomándola de las caderas comenzó a sacar y meter todo lo largo sin piedad de su abierto culo.

"Oo, si Naruto., usa esa enorme verga y revienta mi culo~" gritó la mujer en total éxtasis.

El trío de kunoichis vio como Foxy, se quitó la máscara, revelando al rubio de bigotes, "Maldición Anko, solo te la meto por el culo y ya sueltas la sopa, voy a tener que entrenarte mejor" dijo Naruto sin detenerse de penetrar, solo ganando velocidad que logró a hacer que Anko gimiera más fuerte.

Hinata vio como Anko tenía una cara de dicha total, gimiendo como una puta al ser violada, calentándose con solo ver la dura verga de Naruto perdiéndose en el culo de Anko.

Naruto apretó los dientes, el culo de Anko era sin duda de sus favoritos, "Me voy a venir ¿dónde lo quieres?" gruño el rubio.

Anko con una sonrisa que podía dividir su cara gritó su deseo, "A-adentro...ah… llena mi culo de leche..mmmm oh.. parte a tu puta personal en dos~".

Sonriendo Naruto tomo la parte trasera de las rodillas de Anko, y con fuerza la levantó del suelo, Naruto sostuvo alto a Anko mostrándoles a las chicas como aumento la velocidad de penetración.

Tomando la nuca de Naruto por detrás de su espalda con la mano izquierda, la amante de las serpientes comenzó a usar su mano derecha para jugar con su vagina moviendo rápido sus dedos sobre la empapada concha, "ME VENGO~" fue el gritó al aire lleno de placer de Anko, su vagina chorreando miel mientras su culo era llenado de caliente semen.

Anko tenía la mayor sonrisa de placer en su cara, Naruto retiro su verga, dejando que el culo abierto de su puta personal, escupiera todo el semen de su interior.

El cuerpo de Anko fue bajado, la mujer lista para el siguiente round esta vez quería la leche de Naruto en su vagina, pero repentinamente la puerta fue abierta,

"Que verguenza, un vertedero de semen teniendo más orgasmos que su dueño, sin duda Naruto-sama debe de estar insatisfecho".

Los presentes se giraron a la puerta, una mujer muy conocida entró, con cabello negro y largo, ojos de exotico color rojo, con un anillo adicional y piel blanca que con el ligero maquillaje de lápiz labial rojo y sombra de los ojos morado solo enfatizan su belleza.

Su traje consiste en una blusa de malla de armadura roja con sólo la camisa visible derecha. sobre esta lleva una materia que es muy amplia que se asemeja a los vendajes con un patrón similar a las espinas de la rosa. Sus manos y los muslos también envuelto en vendas, con su banda ninja en la frente y sandalias.

"¡K-Kurenai-Sensei!" gritó Hinata al ver a su maestra, la cual le dio una sonrisa.

Dejando de lado a su estudiante Kurenai se plantó frente a la derribada Anko, "Mirate, inmóvil con tan solo unos cuantos orgasmos, Naruto-sama debe de estar decepcionado, (suspiro) no hay opción" dijo antes de sacar un kunai y rasgar su ropa, mostrando su lascivo cuerpo de grandes pechos y burbujeante culo.

Al acuclillarse frente a Naruto, Kurenai envolvió sus grandes pechos alrededor de la verga del rubio, usando su semen y los jugos de Anko como loción, "Permita que su puta favorita baje la hinchazón de su verga Naruto-sama~" dijo Kurenai con una voz viciosa.

Hinata se quedo helada cuando vio a la mujer que más respetaba usar sus pechos para complacer a Naruto, lamiendo cada rincón de la cabeza de su amado secreto, chupar los restos de semen y gemir ante el sabor.

Kurenai vio por el rabillo del ojo a las calientes kunoichis, sus ojos rojos ganando un brillo travieso al notar la mirada de dolor de su estudiante, sacando la verga de Naruto de su boca Kurenai miro al rubio, "Naruto.." dijo Kurenai susurrando unas palabras desde su posición.

Compartiendo una sonrisa, Naruto puso su mano derecha en una posición de mano el rubio llamó a su jutsu, " **Kage bunshi no jutsu** ".

Tres bocanadas de humo explotaron detrás de las kunoichis, mirando a sus espaldas las chicas se toparon con una verga dura casi presionando sus narices.

"La clase teórica ha acabado, si lo desean pueden irse, las que se queden pueden hacer puntos y poner en práctica lo que aprendieron" dijo Kurenai antes de seguir con su trabajo de complacer al original.

Por un momento las tres estuvieron tentadas a irse, pero ver las duras vergas de los clones frente a sus rostros fue suficiente para perder la poca cordura que les quedaba.

Ino fue la primera, volteandose para comenzar a usar su mano para masturvar el caliente miembro, su olfato invadido por el olor del sexo con el que Anko y Naruto llenaron el cuarto.

Sacando la lengua, lamió el presemen de la punta, imitando las acciones de Anko de besar el miembro.

Sakura se mordió el labio, hincándose frente al clon, tentativamente tomo la verga con su mano derecha, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del duro pene.

La pelirrosa abrió la boca, besando la hinchada cabeza del clon, sus papilas gustativas invadidas por el sabor, (Es salado) pensó antes de chupar el pene, moviendo la lengua por dentro para llenar su cabeza del sabor del rubio.

Hinata por su parte ya estaba más adelantada que las otras dos, la gruesa chaqueta tirada en una esquina junto a su camisa de malla, sus pechos envueltos en un intento de imitar a su maestra.

Kurenai sonrió sin dejar de ver a Naruto, el cual contemplaba a las kunoichis dar sus primeros pasos en el arte de la seducción, "Déjame un poco" Kurenai fue ligeramente movida por Anko, que se levantó con una sonrisa, sus pechos frotándose contra los de Kurenai para total placer de Naruto.

Anko y Kurenai iniciaron su trabajo, usando sus tetas para envolver toda la verga de Naruto, sus bocas chupando y lamiendo lo que sus pechos no podían envolver, a veces dejando la verga de lado para compartir un candente beso.

Anko saco la lengua dejando que su amiga la chupara, las dos sin despegar sus ojos de Naruto que sonreía a la vista del par.

"Miralas Naruto, van a ser buenas putas, solo es cuestión de entrenarlas" dijo Anko, sin dejar de frotar sus pechos contra los de su amiga, gimiendo ante la sensación de sus pezones rozando los de Kurenai.

La maestra del genjutsu dejo de chupar la abultada cabeza de su amante para verlo a los ojos, "Pero es algo que nosotras como maestras debemos hacer".

Separándose de dar placer a la verga del rubio Anko se acostó en el suelo, con Kurenai poniéndose sobre su amiga, presionando sus pechos juntos y sus mojadas vaginas frotándose, "Naruto-kuuun, ¿puedes usar esa verga para calmar mi coño?, verte coger a Anko me puso caliente" dijo Kurenai, moviendo su culo para enfatizar sus palabras, su depilada vagina totalmente chorreada.

Naruto se hinco frente al par, frotando su verga por las ansiosas conchas del par de mujeres, alineando su verga en al agujero de Kurenai, "Por supuesto que sí, que clase de dueña seria si no puedo complacer las necesidades de mi puta" dijo Naruto, abofeteando el firme culo de la pelinegra, dejando una marca roja sobre un tatuaje de espiral roja, uno idéntico al que tenía Anko en su antebrazo derecho.

Kurenai dio un gritó de dicha al sentir la verga de Naruto invadir su vagina, abriéndose paso hasta besar la entrada de su vientre, los ojos de Kurenai fueron a su amiga, sonriendo antes de iniciar un candente beso, las dos eran mujeres del mismo hombre, por lo que para ellas era normal el demostrar ese tipo de cosas en la recamara.

Naruto saco la verga del interior de Kurenai, ganando un gruñido de la maestra de Hinata, antes de insertarlo en la raja de Anko que gritó de placer.

Asi Naruto comenzó a sacar y meter, intercambiando entre las dos maestras que no dejaban de gemir, Anko chupando el labio de Kurenai mientras que la amante Genjutsu frota su concha contra la de su amiga.

Naruto alzo su vista, mirando a las estudiantes, las tres ya estaban desnudas, Ino chupando la verga de su clon como una profesional, Sakura una buena segundo lugar al usar su mano combinado con su boca, golpeando la verga del clon con el interior de su mejilla.

Pero era Hinata la que parecía tener problemas en engullir más de cuatro pulgadas a su boca, aunque el que estuviera usando sus grandes pechos lo compensaba.

Cansado de la posición, Naruto creo otro clon, moviendo al par para que Kurenai aún estuviera encima de Anko, pero con su cara viendo la vagina de su amiga, Anko miro al rubio, sonriendo ante lo que pensaba.

Sin pedir permiso, el clon se puso frente a Kurenai, frotando su erección en la raja de Anko, mientras que el original se alineaba frente la pelinegra.

El rubio y su clon asintieron, penetrando su respectivo coño con fuerza, invadiendo de golpe los vientres de ambas mujeres que gimieron de placer, "Oh.. Naruto.. sigue..mmm.. ah….ah, deja que mi vagina exprima tu dura verga~" rogó Kurenai antes de lamer el clítoris de Anko. su nariz siendo frotada por la verga del clon que entraba y salía sin piedad.

Anko no dijo nada, en vez de eso, llevo sus manos al ano de Kurenai, que era penetrada por el original, usando sus delgados dedos para abrir el apretado culo de su amiga/compañera de harem.

El clon de Ino disparó su carga en la boca de la rubia, la Yamanaka haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para beber todo, pero resultó inútil cuando el semen cubrió sus pechos junto a gran parte de su cara.

"Mmm….. no está mal Naruto-kun" dijo Ino, toda la moral olvidada, recogiendo el semen del clon con las manos para llevarlo a su boca.

Sakura por otro lado estaba usando sus pies, sus dedos masturbando al clon que gruñía de la habilidad de la chica, sin poder evitarlo el clon eyaculo, bañado en semen los pequeños pechos de Sakura, junto a su vientre, la Haruno recogió un poco de semen de su pecho, viendo el viscoso contenido de las pelotas del rubio.

"Wow, es mucho…" dijo antes de probar la carga con su boca, "...No está mal" dijo antes de abrir las piernas para que el clon la penetrara, "N-Naruto…¿p-puedes tomar mi virginidad?" pregunto Sakura, nerviosa, abriendo los labios para mostrar que estaba lista.

Pero el clon negó, "Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero el jefe lo hará cuando termine con el par" dijo señalando a Anko y Kurenai.

Hinata estaba bañada de semen, sus pechos y cabellos llenos de la blanca leche de su enamorado, "E-el semen de N-Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata probando el salado y caliente líquido.

El original apretó el paso, moviéndose como un borrón en el interior de Kurenai, su clon haciendo lo suyo con la apretada bagina de Anko, "Me vengo" gruño metiendo su verga lo más profundo del vientre de la oji roja, Naruto-clon corriéndose dentro de Anko.

Anko y Kurenai se vinieron, con la pelinegra derramando su orgasmo en la cara de Anko que abrió su boca, para recibir el clímax y semen del par.

Sacando sus vergas Naruto y su clon comenzaron a masturvarse, jalando sus respectivos miembros para llenar los rostros de Anko y Kurenai de semen, las cuales gustosas abrieron sus bocas.

Los clones explotaron, solo tenían chakra para una sola carga, Naruto miraba a las cinco calientes mujeres, tres listas para darle su virginidad, y dos maestras que no dejaban de sorber el semen de la vagina de la otra.

"Creo que esta misión no será tan mala" dijo el rubio, poniendo sus manos en una señal de cruz.

* * *

[ **Presente** ]

Naruto sonrió, lo que siguió después fue una orgía de cinco de las más calientes mujeres de Konoha con una gran cantidad de sus clones, ganando la virginidad de tres kunoichis y unas buenas putas.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado puso su atención en el Nara, "¿Como te enterastes Shikamaru?" pregunto Naruto.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, "Digamos que alcance a escuchar a Ino hablar con Sakura del tema, no fue todo, pero suficiente" dijo sin muchas ganas.

El rubio asintió, mirando al pelinegro con ligera molestia, "Tal vez sea bueno Shika, pero no se si seria conveniente el hacerlo con Temari, no me gusta hacerlo con mujeres casadas o con novio, es como una regla" dijo con honestidad.

Pero el pelinegro suspiró, sosteniendo su cabeza en la palma de su mano, "Mira Naruto, no me molesta en serio, Temari es… (suspiro) demasiado, nunca me deja dormir, o ver las nubes desde que inició nuestra relación, si logras hacer que su livido frene, por fin podría dormir un poco" dijo el chico, hasta ahora Naruto noto las ojeras debajo de los ojos del Nara.

Naruto suspiro, levantándose del banquillo, tenía una cita con Hitomi y no podía llegar tarde, "Déjame pensarlo, luego te digo si acepto" dijo Naruto saliendo del local.

Shikamaru puso su cabeza en la mesa, pereza escrita en su cara, "Espero que acepte, no se cuanto podre resistir" dijo el pelinegro, temblando ante el recuerdo de que la rubia visitará Konoha en un par de días.

"La cuenta" dijo Ayame poniendo un papel frente a Shikamaru, que al tomarlo perdió el color de su piel, ".. .Rubio problemático".

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

* * *

 **Gracias por el apoyo, lamento no poner toda la orgía pero no soy alguien que lanza toda la carne al asador, esperen grandes cosas de este fic.**

 **Pregunta.**

 **¿Naruto deberia aceptar o no?, como público pueden tener el poder de decidir dejando un comentario con su respuesta, gracias y dejo este omake para su deleite**.

[ **Chantaje a Hokage-sama** ]

Tsunade Senju, nieta del shodaime, actual Yondaime, mujer hermosa y la médico más capacitada de las naciones elementales miraba con odio a Anko.

Las dos estaban sentadas en la oficina de la torre Hokage, los Anbu de Tsunade despedidos para que la líder del pueblo pueda tratar sus asuntos con la amante de las serpientes.

"O, pero esta me gusta también" dijo Anko poniendo una foto frente a Tsunade.

La imagen mostraba a la Hokage totalmente desnuda, chupando la gran verga a Naruto.

"Pero no podemos negar que está es más caliente" dijo Anko poniendo otra foto.

La ceja de Tsunade tembló al verse a sí misma siendo penetrada por dos vergas, Naruto y un clon llenando sus agujeros de semen mientras Tsunade tenía una cara de placer.

"Pero sin duda mi favorita es esta".

En la foto, Tsunade y Kushina estaban siendo penetradas por dos clones de Naruto cada una, sus manos y bocas ocupadas en complacer a tres clones más cada una, con semen manchando la piel de ambas mujeres.

La Hokage miro a Anko, su cara un rictus de furia, "¿Como demonios conseguistes esto?" preguntó, recordando que las fotos eran para uso exclusivo de cierto rubio con bigotes.

Anko se encogió de hombros, "¿Importa?, lo único que importa es que estas fotos no se hagan públicas y eso solo pasara si me da el permiso para impartir el entrenamiento especial kunoichi" dijo Anko con una enorme sonrisa.

Tsunade se llevó una copa de sake a la boca, dejando que el alcohol quemara su garganta, sabía que no debió dejar evidencia fotográfica de sus encuentros con el rubio, pero en el momento le pareció una buena idea, además de que su amante secreto se iría dos años y las fotos (y algunos clones) la ayudarían a no sentirse sola.

"Mejor ellas que yo" dijo Tsunade escribiendo en un rollo la 'misión doble S' de Anko. igual ¿que podría pasar?, y quién sabe, puede que su rubio amante le podría agradecer al final.


	4. Ch 4: De tal palo tal astilla

**No soy dueño de Naruto, el pertenece a kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es lemon, porno explicito, asi que si eres un menor de edad te recomiendo que no lo leas, esta historia nació de la retorcida mente del autor el cual al ver que su maravilloso público quería lemon pues eso les da.**

 **Reviews**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500** : Jejeje, asi que alguien más leyó ese hentai, si me basé un poco en él, gracias y buenas noches.

 **Miguelgiuliano** : Lastima te deseo mejor suerte para la próxima.

 **Alex-Flyppy** : Tu lo has dicho, lo de Tsunade se mirara más adelante, tal vez una misión para la Sannin legendaria, nos leemos luego y que disfrutes el capitulo, lo de Shikamaru está reñido.

 **Wathever** : Gracias.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Te lo agradesco.

 **Jonathan486** : Yo creo que el perezoso es más como del tipo, 'Que lo hagan ellas' en este caso 'que me salve Naruto', gracias.

 **OTAKUFire** : No necesariamente, además Naruto no sería tan cruel….tal vez.

 **eze5555** : Gracias, si tambien lo pienso, pero las votaciones están reñidas.

 **Loquin** : Jajaja, el Nara solo quiere dormir, gracias por tu comentario, espero y te agrade el siguiente capítulo.

 **Rygart Arrow** : En eso tienes razón.

 **Matrixivyuzumaki** : Gracias.

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** : Y eso que no e sacado mis mejores cartas, y también pienso eso, no sería justo.

 **Zafir09** : Estoy trabajando en un capítulo con Tsunade, gracias mi amigo y disfruta el capitulo.

 **daniel2610994** : No se si llegaria a 30, pero lo del ganso, uff, imaginate yo que lo escribo.

 **ichimaruuu** : Me interesaria escuchar tus ideas, tal vez si me mandas un Pm, gracias y buenos días...noches...o tardes.

 **Atlas (Guest)** : jajaja, no, yo soy más pervertido, una lastima, porque ya había mentalizado un capítulo con los tres, pero voy a esperar al resto de los comentarios.

 **Sebastian817** : Un punto para el no, ok contabilizado, diablos me cortan mi inspiración, gracias por el comentario.

 **Shinpuuryuken** : Gracias por tu comentario, lo de Hinata se me ocurrió de repente, ya sabes lo que dicen, las más silenciosas son las más atrevidas jaja.

 **Comienza**

* * *

[ **Mientras Kushina devoraba su 'Desayuno'** ]

En la residencia de la matriarca del clan Uchiha, exactamente en la cocina, era hora del desayuno, Hitomi y Mikoto estaban presentes, aunque esta última en realidad estaba lavando los platos, su hija por mientras terminaba el desayuno.

Mikoto estaba en la cocina, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, recordando lo que pasó en su casa hace dos días, ver a su hija ser cogida hasta la inconsciencia fue una de las cosas más calientes que ha visto.

Incluso hoy, su hija aún tenía secuelas de sus actividades sexuales, era buena para ocultarlo, pero esa casi diminuta sonrisa la delataba, eso y la prominente cojera que tenía al caminar, suerte para Hitomi que la Hokage le dio algunos días libres tras su última misión.

"Oka-san, ¿te molesta algo?" Mikoto salió de sus cavilaciones, mirando a su espalda, vio a su hija mayor para de desayunar.

Un tanto nerviosa, la pelinegra mayor se volteo ligeramente, "¿A qué te refieres Hitomi-chan?" preguntó la Uchiha, regalandole una sonrisa a su hija.

Hitomi entrecerró los ojos, desde que llegó a la aldea su madre a estado muy rara, debe ser que Sasuke sigue en misión, pero no creía que su madre no confiara en las habilidades de su hijo.

"No lo se...pero pareces preocupada, tal vez perdida" respondió la menor.

Mikoto tomó una toalla para secarse las manos, "No es nada, solo algunas cosas que hable con Kushina" respondió mientras se sentaba con su hija.

Mikoto no pasó desapercibido cuando Hitomi abrió ligeramente los ojos, eso no le decía mucho pero era algo, "¿En serio?, y ¿qué dijo Kushina-san?" preguntó Hitomi con su voz carente de alguna emoción.

Mikoto tenía un debate interno, podía decirle a su hija, contarle lo que la madre de su novio secreto le dijo, ayer por la noche tuvo una revelación, ¿como Kushina conocía algo tan íntimo de su hijo?, podía ser que la pelirroja pesco al par en su casa, u otra opción más loca era que Kushina fornicara con su propio hijo, algo que Mikoto podría comprender a la perfección.

Pero si Mikoto revelaba esta información, podría hacer que Hitomi llegará a la misma conclusión que ella, y conociendo a su hija, no significaba nada bueno.

"Ya sabes, cosas sin importancia, por cierto, se me olvido preguntarte ¿a qué hora llegastes de tu misión?, cuando regrese de con Kushina tu ya estabas aquí, y eso fue un poco tarde".

Hitomi siguió estoica, metiendo un poco de huevo con salchicha a su boca, la pelinegra menor lo trago antes de responder, "Creo que despues de ti, no puse atención a la hora".

Con la seguridad de que no le sacaría nada de información a su hija, Mikoto se levantó, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no había tiempo que perder.

"Oka-san" volviendo su cabeza a la mayor de sus hijos, Hitomi le sonrió misteriosamente, "Voy a salir con Kurenai-san, estaré fuera de casa por todo el día, así que no me esperes".

Mikoto alzó una ceja, si no conociera a su hija, pensaría que trataba de decirle algo, "Recuerda que Sasuke no volverá hasta dentro de dos días, nos vemos" dijo Hitomi levantándose de la silla, dejando atrás un plato limpio de comida y a una madre muy confundida.

* * *

[Presente]

Mikoto se limpio un poco de sudor del rostro, sonriendo al ver la sala de su casa limpia, habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que Hitomi se fue, dejando a la matriarca encargarse de los quehaceres del hogar, era duro, pero era algo que se acostumbro a hacer.

"(Suspiro) Solo falta la planta de arriba y estará listo", se dijo la mujer de cabello negro, pero un golpeteo en la puerta llamó su atención, confundida camino hasta llegar a la puerta para saber de su extraño visitante.

"Ya voy casi est-" Imaginen la sorpresa de Mikoto cuando se topó con la cara bigotuda de Naruto al abrir la puerta, "N-Naruto" tartamudeo un poco Mikoto, era una sorpresa toparse con el hombre que invadía su mente en los últimos días.

Naruto le sonrió a la mujer, dando una mirada a la Uchiha, Mikoto era una mujer de estatura mediana, con la piel blanca, muy hermosa, ojos oscuros y de nariz pequeña. su largo cabello era de una tonalidad azul oscuro con unas cuantas hebras enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón.

La vestimenta era modesta, pero no le quitaba lo sensual ni un poco, usando una sencilla camisa de color púrpura, falda roja que acentuaba sus amplias caderas, un delantal de color amarillo claro que apenas contenía el par de grandes pechos.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta que sus ojos estaban vagando demasiado por el lujurioso cuerpo de Mikoto, dicha mujer sonrió al notar los ojos de Naruto perderse en sus pechos y trasero.

"Si… disculpe Mikoto-san, pero ¿está Hitomi?, quede con ella para entrenar" dijo Naruto.

Mikoto parpadeo, según su hija había arreglado su salida con Kurenai ayer, "No disculpa Naruto, pero Hitomi-chan salió".

Ahora eso era extraño, Hitomi le pidió específicamente venir a su casa hoy a esta hora específica, el día siguiente a sus actividades sexuales, y resulta que lo deja plantado.

"Bueno en ese caso, lamento molestarla me retiro" dijo el joven rubio, pero Mikoto le tomo la mano, "E-espera" dándose cuenta de su desliz Mikoto se recompuso,

"Quiero decir, ¿no quieres pasar?, ya hicistes el viaje hasta aquí y sería terrible solo irte, ¿te interesa una bebida?".

Naruto miro a Mikoto, sus ojos azules viendo al par de orbes negros, notando un brillo "No quiero molestarte" respondió con una sonrisa.

"No es ninguna molestia, además me vendría bien un poco de compañía".

Naruto lo pensó, no tenía nada que hacer, Hitomi lo dejó plantado, su madre Kushina estaba feliz en casa, ¿porque no pasar tiempo con Mikoto?, ella era linda y seria bueno hacer algunos puntos con la madre de su futura novia oficial.

"Está bien Mikoto-san, tal vez un vaso de agua seria bueno" dijo siendo guiado al interior de la residencia.

"Solo llamame Mikoto" respondió la pelinegra, envolviendo el brazo de Naruto entre su generoso pecho, Mikoto tenía la intención de probar a este hombre, solo esperaba que su hija no se enterara.

* * *

Hitomi estaba frente a la puerta de la casa Uzumaki, metiendo la mano a su bolsillo derecho, sacó una llave con la que desbloqueo la puerta, un fuerte aroma a sexo llegando a sus sentidos con solo cruzar la puerta.

Al entrar vio a varios clones de Naruto limpiando, acomodando los muebles y trapeando el piso dónde pegotes de semen adornaban la madera del suelo.

Hitomi pasó a los clones, subiendo a la planta superior, yendo por el corredor derecho y abriendo la puerta con un letrero que tenía el nombre de Kushina.

Hitomi sonrió ligeramente a la vista, tirada en la cama con el culo al aire y sus agujeros desbordando semen, estaba Kushina sonriendo ampliamente con una cara de goze total. "Buenos días Kushina-san".

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, girando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la mujer de cabello negro, "Hey Hitomi-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?, Naruto-kun me dijo que iría a tu casa a entrenar".

Kushina se levantó de la cama con las piernas temblorosas, usando su dedo para quitar un poco de semen de su mejilla y llevárselo a la boca, ¡oh tan glorioso sabor que tenía su hijo!, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza camino a la pelinegra, su culo y vagina tirando espeso semen de su interior.

"Solo necesito un lugar para quedarme, Oka-sama necesita… tiempo" respondió Hitomi.

Kushina sonrió, sabía de qué hablaba la Uchiha, desde hace años que su amiga no experimentaba el sexo, la pelinegra podía decir todo lo que quería, pero Mikoto estaba frustrada, y una mujer frustrada era algo muy malo, "Hey Hitomi" dijo Kushina caminando a la mesa de noche, abriendo un cajón sacó un rollo con la insignia del clan Uzumaki.

"¿Estas de humor para una pequeña orgía?, si lo que me contaste es verdad, Mikoto va a tardar en soltar a Naruto" Kushina no tuvo que decir más pues Hitomi comenzó a desvestirse, "Creo que un baño seria bueno primero" comentó Hitomi caminando al cuarto de baño, Kushina dejando en la mesa el rollo de sexo de emergencia, necesitaba un baño también.

"Kushina… podría traer el rollo con usted, un par de clones serían perfectos para lavar nuestras espaldas" la pelirroja sonrió, como le gustaba la novia de su hijo, era tan puta como ella misma, aunque fue culpa de Naruto el que despertó ese lado suyo.

"Oh Mikoto-chan, ahora veremos quien rie al último cuando mi hijo te haga su zorra." dijo Kushina, tomando el rollo y caminando al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina Uchiha, la madre de Hitomi preparando un poco de Té, poniendo una taza frente Naruto y tomando la propia, "Y dime Naruto, ¿como has estado?" pregunto Mikoto sentada frente a Naruto.

El rubio se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, honestamente no había interactuado mucho con Mikoto desde que era niño y jugaba con Hitomi, "Creo que bien, no hay problemas en Konoha y Kus- ka-chan está bien" dijo tratando de que Mikoto no se diera cuenta de su pequeño desliz.

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos, una sonrisa tirando de su cara, "Y ¿tienes alguna novia?, un joven guapo y fuerte como tu debe tener a un gran séquito de seguidoras" dijo Mikoto pasando un poco de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Naruto se puso nervioso, no podía decir que tenía una relación secreta con su hija …... y con Kushina,y algunas otras chicas que pasaban a ser algo así como novias/amantes/putas a tiempo completo para su entretenimiento personal (según Anko), Naruto no sabía cómo Mikoto podría reaccionar, aunque esperaba que no violentamente.

"No.. no tengo novia, tuve algunas citas pero no funciono, jejeje" Mikoto jugó con Naruto, haciendo creer que el rubio la engaño.

"Una lastima, si fuera más joven me gustaria salir con alguien como tu".

Naruto se sonrojo, ¿acaso la madre de su novia (secreta) lo trataba de seducir?, poniendo su cara Ambu el rubio devolvió el golpe.

"¿De que habla Mikoto?, usted sigue siendo una mujer hermosa, sexy incluso, no me sorprende que Hitomi es tan linda, debió sacarlo todo de usted"

La Uchiha sonrió, la voz gruesa y el tono encantador que Naruto empleo fueron sin duda muy efectivos.

"Oh me alagas mucho Naruto-kun, si no te molesta tengo que ir arriva, no te vallas" Mikoto dijo, dándole un guiño antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar a la puerta, un bamboleo marcado en sus caderas con cada paso, acción que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

Naruto suspiro, bebiendo un poco de Té, tenía que calmarse, era la madre de Hitomi, seguro que la mujer solo trataba de burlarse de él.

" **Esa puta solo quiere que la cojas** "

Parpadeando Naruto bajo su bebida, (¿Kurama eres tú?) preguntó en su mente solo para recibir un suspiro de exasperación.

" **No, soy solo otra entidad superpoderosa sellada en tu estoma- ¡claro que soy yo idiota!** " gritó el poderoso Kyubi no yoko, azotando sus colas en la mente de Naruto.

Naruto hizo una mueca, la bola de pelos era su amigo pero era uno demasiado especial, (¿Puedes dejar de darme una Jaqueca?, y ¿a qué te refieres?).

Kurama chasqueo la lengua, mirando la representación de su Jinchuuriki dentro del espacio mental, ninguna cadena o restricción separaban al Bijuu mas fuerte del shinobi rubio.

" **Desde aquí puedo oler la excitación de esa mujer, literalmente se te está ofreciendo, crei que despues de tener tantas perras podrías darte cuenta** "

Naruto suspiro, acariciando el puente de su nariz, Kurama siempre fue así, de todos los bijus porque tuvo que llevar al más pervertido.

" **No te hagas el inocente Naruto, no despues de cojer como una bestia con tu madre** " dijo Kurama, un ligero toque de respeto en su voz demoniaca.

"(Suspiro), supongo, pero eso no significa que Mikoto quiera hacerlo, seguro solo quiere jugarme una broma"

" **Te dire esto Naruto, más te vale no decepcionarme, mi Jinchuriki tiene que ser el mejor, no solo en fuerza, sino también en dejar a una humana rendida a sus pies** " dijo Kyubi sacando a Naruto de su paisaje mental.

Naruto parpadeo, tomando un poco más de Te, (Estúpido zorro, no todas las mujeres son como dices).

Y como para probarlo, Mikoto regreso a la cocina, sus pies enfundados en un par de largas medias negras de cuatros hasta los muslos, su cuerpo cubierto solo por su delantal amarillo con una diminuta tanga negra que se metía entre las mejillas de su culo, sus pezones ligeramente erectos por el frío de andar desnuda.

"Espero no haberte hecho esperar, es solo que quería ponerme más cómoda" dijo Mikoto.

" **Bueno…. espero que esto sea prueba suficiente, ve por ella chico** " dijo el Kyubi antes de cortar la conexión mental.

Naruto por su parte se sonrojo, no podía creer el descaro de la Milf, por lo que tomandoselo con calma siguió el juego de Mikoto.

"No se preocupe Mikoto-chan, sin duda le sienta mejor".

Mikoto embozo una sonrisa sensual,Naruto era bueno, pero ella no fue kunoichi sin aprender unos cuantos trucos, "Que tonta de mi parte, no te ofrecí nada con la bebida, permíteme darte algunas galletas".

Naruto vio como Mikoto camino lentamente a la estantería de madera, "Déjame ver…. mmmm… ¿dónde las puse?" se preguntó, moviendo la porcelana de la estantería, poniéndose de puntitas para estirarse lo más posible, a sabiendas que le estaba regalando un espectáculo de su culo a Naruto.

Naruto no lo negaría, la madre de Hitomi era caliente, el cuerpo de la mujer era uno que cualquier hombre desearía reclamar.

Con la espalda a Naruto, sin doblar sus rodillas Mikoto se agachó, buscando las famosas galletas, Naruto al verla amplio sus ojos, la tanga de Mikoto se metió entre sus labios vaginales.

"Mmm.. no puedo encontrarlas, ¿te importaría ayudarme?, Naruto-kun" pregunto, sensualidad desbordante cuando dijo el nombre de Naruto, haciendo bailar el par de regordetas mejillas.

El rubio se levantó, caminando hasta posicionarse detrás de la mujer, su verga semi dura marcada en los pantalones, si esta mujer quería jugar, oh Kami que iba a jugar.

"Creo que no busco bien Mikoto-chan, están justo aquí arriba" la madre de Hitomi sintió como la verga de Naruto se frotaba contra su culo, el rubio se excuso al tener que estirarse para tomar las galletas convenientemente arriba de Mikoto.

Sentir la verga de Naruto presionando sus mejillas era una buena señal para la mujer, lamiendo los labios Mikoto miró a Naruto sin moverse, "Mmm, que descuidada de mi parte" dijo Mikoto, moviendo su culo sobre la vara del rubio.

Siguiendo el juego de Mikoto, el rubio dejo las galletas de lado, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Mikoto, "Ah, Naruto, chico malo, ¿que crees que haces?" pregunto Mikoto, pero sin embargo no se alejó, más bien comenzó a frotarse más duro contra la creciente erección de Naruto.

"Eso le puedo preguntar Mikoto, ¿que hace?, yendo por ahí sin ropa, seduciendo hombres, ¿que diría su hija?".

Mikoto gimió, la verga de Naruto frotando duro contra sus mejillas, la tela haciendo nada para ocultar el grosor.

Volteandose Mikoto hizo contacto con el rubio, "No me importa" dijo tomando de los hombros a Naruto, jalandolo para plantar sus labios contra los del novio de su hija.

Naruto no se sorprendió, la mujer gritaba por sexo, y no hacer caso a un cuerpo tan erótico como el de Mikoto sería un crimen.

Tomándola de las caderas, Naruto empujó su lengua en la boca de Mikoto, abriéndose paso hasta los rincones más profundos de la boca de la Uchiha, Mikoto gimiendo, abrazando el cuello del rubio para profundizar el beso.

Separándose con una fina línea de saliva, Naruto ataco, llegando al cuello de Mikoto, besando y mordiendo ligeramente la piel expuesta de la mujer no pudo hacer nada más que gemir por los besos húmedos en su piel.

"Ah.. Naruto,".

Al rubio le gustó lo que escucho, la voz de Mikoto sonaba angelical, tomando las pantorrillas de Mikoto, Naruto la levantó, llevándola hasta la mesa para poner sus nalgas sobre la madera.

Mikoto no podía evitar calentarse, las hábiles manos del rubio explorando su cuerpo, tanteando sus pechos, pasando ligeramente sus manos por su húmeda vagina, lamiendo el cuello hasta llegar a su oído derecho para morder su lóbulo.

Sin previo aviso Naruto arrancó el mandil, exponiendo los enormes pechos de Mikoto, no satisfecho llevo su boca al pecho, chupando el pezón derecho de Mikoto mientras su mano derecha se perdía entre la diminuta tanga.

Mikoto solo pudo retorcerse de placer, los dedos de Naruto moviéndose sin cuidado en su interior, llenando la cocina del erótico sonido proveniente de su mojada vagina.

"Ah… Más...ah.. bésame~" a la orden Naruto cumplio, dejando de succionar el pecho de Mikoto para ir por sus labios.

Las manos de Mikoto se perdían entre los rubios cabellos de su nuevo amante, los simples dedos de Naruto causando estragos en su concha.

Naruto aumento la velocidad, metiendo dos dedos al mismo tiempo, Mikoto se quejó en el beso, plantando los pies en la mesa para levantar sus caderas, permitiendo a los dedos de Naruto ir más profundo.

"M-me vengo~" gritó Mikoto en éxtasis, su clímax saliendo dispersado por todo el piso de su cocina, llenando la mano de Naruto con su jugo de amor.

Mikoto respiraba agitadamente, este chico, no, hombre, la había hecho venirse con solo sus dedos, era increíble pero cierto, mirando hacia Naruto, lo vio bajar de la mesa.

La hermosa mujer vio con ojos llenos de lujuria como Naruto se quitaba la camisa, el atlético cuerpo de su nuevo amante era perfecto, no delgado pero tampoco lleno de músculos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Naruto ya estaba desnudo, su semidura verga de nueve pulgadas colgando entre sus piernas.

La pelinegra se lamió los labios, bajando de la mesa para caminar hasta Naruto, su mano derecha enseguida yendo a masturbar el flácido miembro, mientras sorprendió a Naruto con un acalorado beso.

La verga de Naruto era caliente, incluso flácida Mikoto apenas podía rodear todo con su mano, Naruto no se quiso quedar atrás, llevando una de sus manos al culo de Mikoto, comenzó a amasar el duro trasero, usando la otra mano para jugar con el pequeño botón que era el clitoris.

Mikoto corto el beso, mirando cómo su trabajo manual surtió efecto, sintiendo la palpitante verga de trece pulgadas de Naruto en su mano el grosor suficiente para hacer que sus dedos no pudieran cerrarse a su alrededor.

"Mmm, Naruto… no recuerdo que eras tan grande" dijo recordando cuando Naruto tenía cuatro años y se bañaba con ella y Hitomi.

Naruto vio la lujuria en los ojos de Mikoto, encogiéndose de hombros el rubio contesto, "Bueno, han sido años, aunque puedo decir que su cuerpo no ha perdido ni un día de su belleza, incluso me atrevería a decir que se ve mejor" dijo Naruto, provocando una sonrisa en Mikoto.

Mikoto quería responder pero una explosión de humo tras ella llamó su atención, mirando sobre su hombro vio a un clon perfecto de Naruto totalmente desnudo, su erección tan grande como la del original.

Sabiendo que no era momento de charlar, Mikoto se hinco entre los dos, su mano izquierda tomando la verga del clon, mientras la derecha solo agarro más fuerte la del original.

"No me subestimes Naruto-kun" dijo la pelinegra, masturbando lentamente los dos miembros, llevando sus labios al del original.

Naruto miro como Mikoto comenzó a besar su verga, usando su lengua para lamer todo lo largo, depositando besos húmedos en toda la cabeza, cambiado lamió la verga del clon, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el sabor de Naruto en su boca.

La boca de Mikoto se cerró alrededor de la cabeza del original apenas rodeando sus labios en el gran grosor, sin dejar de masturbar al clon, la Milf Uchiha comenzó a descender pulgada por pulgada, tragando un total de tres en su primer intento, sacando la verga de su boca, Mikoto escupió en el miembro, usando su mano para esparsir la saliva.

Naruto solo pudo gruñir cuando Mikoto atacó, bajando por el tronco de su verga hasta tragar un total de ocho pulgadas, podía sentir la garganta de Mikoto masajear su verga.

Mikoto dejó al original para pasar al clon, chupandole la verga al excitado clon mientras su mano derecha no dejaba de subir y bajar por todo el pene del original.

En un acto dde lujuroa total, la mujer acercó ambas vergas a su boca, lamiendo ambas cabezas, mirando a los dos mientras su boca los llevaba al límite.

"Mikoto...grrrr" gimió Naruto junto a su clon, la Uchiha inmediatamente comprendió el mensaje, así que aumentando la velocidad de sus manos abrió la boca con ambas vergas apuntando a su sedienta garganta.

Naruto no pudo aguantar más, su clon igual, ambos dispararon su espeso semen a la boca de Mikoto, la pelinegra fue cubierta por la gran cantidad, era demasiado semen para beber, por lo que su cabello, pechos y cara fueron cubiertos de la blanca y caliente leche de Naruto.

Dejando las vergas para recoger el semen, sorbiendo cada gota ante la vista de Naruto y u clon.

"Mmm, delicioso" dijo Mikoto, no era mentira, aún cuando era amargo el espeso semen de Naruto era como una droga, y Mikoto tenía la intención de conseguir más de su dosis.

Mikoto se levantó, notando que formó un charco bajo ella con su propia excitación, sonriendo al ver a Naruto y su clon aún dispuestos a continuar con sus vergas apuntando al cielo, Mikoto incluso disimuladamente uso su sharingan para ver si no era un genjutsu.

"Veo que puedes continuar, ¿quieres ir a un lugar más cómodo?" pregunto Mikoto, tomando un agarre en los testículos de Naruto.

Dicho rubio agarro las nalgas de Mikoto, alzandola al aire y caminando a las escaleras, Mikoto envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras guiaba a los dos a su habitación.

Sin prestarle atención a la decoración, Naruto tiró a Mikoto a la cama, la Uchiha dio una risa a la violencia, sin perder tiempo el clon de Naruto se puso al lado de Mikoto, presionando su palpitante verga contra la mejilla de la sonriente mujer.

Naruto vio como Mikoto abrió las piernas, mostrando su vagina sin descaro, una pequeña mata de pelo negro adornando su entrada, su mano derecha extendiendo los labios de su vagina, mientras la izquierda era usada para masturbar al clon.

"Vamos Naruto-kun, muéstrame el semental que eres" dijo la madre de Hitomi antes de meterse la verga del impaciente clon a la boca.

Sonriendo a lo zorra que era la madre de su novia, Naruto se inco frente a la vagina de Mikoto, su coño desbordando dulce miel, tomándola de los tobillos, Naruto los puso sobre sus hombros, escupiendo en su mano derecha para ensalivar su miembro.

Mikoto se llenó de gozo al sentir la punta de la verga de Naruto besar su vagina.

"Grrrr...ah… despacio~" pidió Mikoto, años de abstinencia haciéndole difícil de ser penetrada por un miembro tan grande.

Naruto así lo hizo, metiendo primero tres pulgadas, expandiendo la vagina de Mikoto como ningún otro hombre, sacando su pene para luego meter cuatro pulgadas, continuando con el proceso hasta que vio como el dolor de Mikoto abrió paso al placer.

"Maldición Mikoto, estas muy estrecha" dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados.

"Es solo que la tienes enorme~" dijo Mikoto, su mano masturbando al clon de sombras.

Con ocho pulgadas dentro de la húmeda vagina de su nueva amante, Naruto decidió moverse, despacio para disfrutar de la sensación de la apretada concha de Mikoto, sin duda la vagina de la pelinegra era una de las más apretadas que había disfrutado.

Mikoto paro su trabajo con el clon, gimiendo del placer, ella era capaz de ver a Naruto entrar y salir, yendo más profundo hasta estar golpeando la entrada de su vientre con cada penetración.

"Ah...N-Naruto...Ah..mmmaas rapido~" gimió Mikoto antes de que en una explosión de humo apareciera otro clon con su verga junto a su derecha.

Naruto tomo las rodillas de Mikoto para luego abrirlas al ponerlas contra la cama, estirando la vagina de la pelinegra, aumentando la velocidad de penetración hasta casi ser un borrón.

"Mierda Mikoto-chan estas apretada como el infierno" gruñó el rubio, usando su mano derecha para jugar con el clítoris de la pelinegra.

La matriarca Uchiha habría gritado de gozo si no fuera por la verga del clon que se alojaba en lo profundo de su garganta, el otro estaba entretenido cojiendo las enormes tetas de Mikoto sin problemas, usando una botella de aceite que estaba en la mesita de noche para facilitar el paizuri.

Los ojos de Mikoto estaban en la parte posterior de su cráneo, su cuerpo lleno de sudor, preesemeen saliendo de la comisura de su boca por la fricción de la verga del clon que cogía su garganta como una funda, el placer era indescriptible, su vientre hace mucho que había cedido por el imponente miembro de su rubio amante, la matriz de la Uchiha tomando la forma de la verga que le traía un mundo nuevo de placer, la mujer perdió la cuenta de los orgasmos que había tenido.

"¡Me voy a venir Mikoto!" gritó Naruto.

La pelinegra amplió sus ojos, envolviendo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto, obligándolo a correrse dentro, al ver a Mikoto hacer tal acto, Naruto sonrió, esta zorra ya era suya.

Aumentando la velocidad, golpeando cada centímetro de la vagina de Mikoto cuyas paredes estaban ordeñando la verga de Naruto.

Con una estocada final la verga de Naruto se alojo en lo más profundo de vientre de Mikoto.

Mikoto sintió como las tres vergas comenzaron a hincharse, prueba de que no aguantarian mas, el pene alojado en la garganta de la pelinegra disparó el viscoso y caliente semen directo a su estómago, el clon en sus tetas chorreo su semen en el vientre de la mujer.

Todo mientras Naruto disparaba su semen directo al hambriento vientre de Mikoto, rellenandolo a tope la matriz hasta que de los labios vaginales de Mikoto se desbordó la leche caliente, revolviendo su orgasmo con el de su amante.

Los dos clones explotaron, dejando al par de amantes sudorosos sobre la cama, los pechos, vientre y cara de Mikoto cubiertos de semen, con su vagina desbordando la leche de Naruto que retiró su aún dura verga del interior de Mikoto.

Mikoto amplio sus ojos cuando fue jalada, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el duro torso de Naruto, el rubio tomó la parte posterior de las rodillas de Mikoto, levantando a la mujer al aire mientras se alzaba en la cama, "Ni siquiera hemos empezado Mikoto-chan" dijo Naruto saliendo de la cama con Mikoto usando sus manos para agarrar el cuello de Naruto.

Mikoto vio mórbidamente como Naruto se paro frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo tirando semen sobre el miembro erecto de Naruto, "¿Q-que planeas?" pregunto Mikoto con nerviosismo al notar a Naruto guiar su verga a su ano.

"Fácil, reclamando lo que me pertenece" dijo Naruto dejando caer a Mikoto sobre su miembro.

El culo de la Uchiha se abrió de golpe, dando entrada al miembro de Naruto, Mikoto gritó de dolor, Naruto amplio todo su ano, metiendo cinco pulgadas de su miembro.

"¡D-duele!, N-Naruto...ah... detente" gritó Mikoto con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al ver la dificultad Naruto creo un clon sin sellos, haciendo que la réplica trajera el aceite de la cama y lo vertiera sobre su miembro, con el lubricante Naruto fue capaz de moverse libremente dentro del culo de la caliente Milf, entrando y saliendo cada vez más.

Mikoto tenía los ojos abiertos, su boca amplia en un gritó de agónico placer, viendo por el espejo como Naruto la penetraba analmente.

Naruto cambió su agarre al sentir el culo de Mikoto aflojarse lo suficiente, poniendo sus manos en la nuca de Mikoto, usando sus brazos para sostener las piernas de la mujer mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

"Ah..ah..ah...oh kami-sama me vas a partir en dos~" gritó Mikoto en éxtasis puro, una vez que su culo se acostumbro al tamaño del rubio su dolor se convirtio en placer.

Naruto miraba como el semen que depositó en la vagina de Mikoto se comenzaba a derramar con cada penetración, mirando a su derecha vio a su clon masturbandose mientras miraba al par coje como animales.

"Hey Idiota.." dijo Naruto ganando la atención de su clon, "¿No vez que se está desperdiciando?" dijo girándose para poner a Mikoto entre los dos.

Al ver al clon sonreir, Mikoto amplio la vista pues el doble dirigió su duro miembro a la entrada desbordante en leche de la Uchiha, "N-no no puedo Naruto no puedoooo~" Mikoto lanzó su cabeza atrás al sentir como el clon penetre su empapada vulva, sin piedad coordinandose con original para entrar y salir de sus agujeros.

La lengua de Mikoto estaba fuera de su boca, su cara lasciva mirando al techo, cada golpe de Naruto revolvía sus entrañas, mientras que el clon reformaba su vagina para que nadie aparte de Naruto la usara.

"Naruto...ah...me vengo" gritó Mikoto.

Naruto y su clon aumentaron la velocidad, dejando que los jugos de Mikoto desbordaran sobre la pelvis de su clon y sus miembros, sin dejar que el orgasmo de Mikoto lo detuviera follaron los hoyos sin piedad alargando el clímax de la Uchiha hasta que sintió su verga no soportar más la presión del interior.

"Yo también grrrr".

Ambos, original y clon soltaron su descarga dentro de Mikoto, disparando largos pegotes, calientes y espesos de semen en las entrañas de la Uchiha, provocando que Mikoto se viniera otra vez con solo sentir la caliente leche reclamar su interior.

El clon explotó, dejando salir un río de semen de la vagina de Mikoto, Naruto saco su verga del culo de Mikoto antes de tirarla a la cama.

Mikoto tenía una cara de dicha grabada en el rostro, se había corrido más veces en un par de horas que en todo su matrimonio, su culo y vagina tirando la espesa leche de Naruto, tomando un poco de leche de su culo con la mano, Mikoto la saboreo.

Naruto se acostó al lado de la pelinegra, una sonrisa al ver a la mujer cubierta de su leche, retirando un poco de semen de la mejilla derecha de Mikoto, Naruto le plantó un candente beso.

Al separarse, Mikoto tenía los ojos perdidos en el placer, un hilo de saliva unido de boca a boca.

"Eres buena Mikoto-chan, pero…." dijo Naruto guiando la inerte mano de Mikoto a su duro miembro.

La pelinegra sonrió, moviéndose en la cama para estar sentada encima de Naruto, su vagina y culo derramando el abundante semen sobre la verga del rubio.

"¿Quien dijo que habíamos terminado?, tienes que llenar el vientre de tu puta hasta dejarla embarazada...mi semental" dijo Mikoto, su erótico cuerpo brillando de sudor y semen.

Naruto sonrió, no estaba en contra de embarazar a la pelinegra, una numerosa familia siempre fue su sueño, por lo que tomando las caderas de Mikoto, la penetro hasta el vientre, ganando un grito de la mujer.

"Oh, creeme Mikoto-chan, no solo serás la madre de mis hijos, también mi vertedero de semen" dijo Naruto antes de hacer que Mikoto lo montara, viendo por el rabillo del ojo la ventana donde Naruto podía ver a Hitomi sonriéndole.

"De tal palo tal astilla" dijo Naruto.

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**


	5. Ch 5: Kumo tiene buenas kunoichis

**No soy dueño de Naruto, el pertenece a kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es lemon, porno explicito, asi que si eres un menor de edad te recomiendo que no lo leas, esta historia nació de la retorcida mente del autor el cual al ver que su maravilloso público quería lemon pues eso les da.**

 **Reviews**.

Hoy lamentablemente no podre contestar comentarios, (lo siento mucho) pero como disculpa, los dejo con este candente episodio de más de seis mil palabras.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Naruto se arregló la camisa tras tomar un merecido baño, dando una larga exhalación antes de tomar su chaqueta naranja.

"Lamento tener que irme Mikoto-chan, pero Hokage-chan tiene una misión para mi, pero no te preocupes, sin duda vamos a repetir" dijo Naruto, besando la frente de Mikoto.

La Milf pelinegra no respondió, pues tenía una sonrisa estúpida de cogida grabada en la cara con sus ojos perdidos en un pozo de lujuria, tirada boca abajo en la cama con su ano y vagina desbordando cantidades enormes de semen, su cuerpo totalmente cubierto de la blanca semilla de su nuevo amante.

El Uzumaki se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo, dándose un ligero golpe en la frente, "Casi lo olvido" dijo caminando a Mikoto.

Pasando su mano por la espalda baja de Mikoto, justo encima de su redondo trasero, Naruto plantó su mano, provocando un pequeño chillido de placer de parte de la pelinegra.

Al levantar la mano, Naruto reveló un remolino rojo, en la parte dónde son conocidos como los 'Tatuajes de prostituta' con un par de largas líneas negras que se enroscaban al interior.

Viendo su obra Naruto acarició la cabeza de la mujer, Mikoto apenas consciente miro a Naruto con lujuria.

"Desde hoy eres mía Mikoto, nadie más puede tocarte…" dijo dando una bofetada a la mejilla izquierda del culo de la pelinegra, haciéndola gemir, "...Tu me perteneces, eres mi mujer, mi puta y vertedero de semen de uso exclusivo" dijo Naruto pasando su pulgar por los labios de la Uchiha.

Dicha mujer comenzó a chupar el dedo de Naruto, usar su lengua para lamer el pulgar, "Claro que si Naruto-kun, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu puta" dijo Mikoto antes de sucumbir al cansancio, horas de brutal sexo con el rubio le había causado a Mikoto una tremenda fatiga.

Naruto sonrió, esto de las mujeres era muy bueno, una cosa que deseaba era el restaurar su clan, "¿Debería?" se preguntó al ver la vagina de Mikoto derramar todo su semen.

"No, ya es hora, además Kushina seguro se alegra" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto.

Bajando a la sala sus oídos fueron invadidos por los gemidos y gritos de placer, al ver hacía el sofá, pudo ver a la hija de Mikoto ser penetrada por el culo por un clon de sombras, rebotando sobre el duro y largo miembro, gozando como una auténtica zorra.

"Hey Hitomi-chan, si querías compartir más cosas con tu madre te podía dar una lista de actividades, no era necesario compartir novio"

Hitomi sonrió, sin dejar de saltar sobre la verga del clon, la Uchiha tomó la cabeza del Naruto original para plantar un beso lleno de lujuria en los labios, algo que Naruto devolvió con placer, el clon debajo chupando los rosados pezones de la pelinegra.

"Bueno te dejo" dijo Naruto, bien sabía que su novia secreta no entendía de razones cuando estaba cojiendo, era como si fuera otra persona, así que en un destello amarillo desapareció.

* * *

[ **Torre Hokage** ]

Tsunade Senju estaba detrás de su escritorio haciendo el papeleo.

Una hermosa mujer que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años, de cabello

rubio que caía dividido en dos coletas gemelas por su espalda, una piedra morada en la frente, ojos de hipnóticos color miel y gruesos labios.

El cuerpo de la Senju, era simplemente erótico, largas piernas enfundadas en un par de sandalias de tacón alto, pantalones azules que se pegaban deliciosamente a sus gran y firme trasero, lo más vistoso de Tsunade eran el par de enormes pechos que eran cubiertos por una blusa gris con lineas negras que dejaba un amplio escote, en su espalda tenía un abrigo verde con el kanji para "juego".

La nieta de Hashirama terminaba de firmar otro papel, una sonrisa en el rostro, algo muy extraño considerando que no se miraban botellas de sake abiertas.

El ruido de algo cayendo sobre la cama llamó la atención de la hermosa mujer, al girar su cabeza pudo ver al héroe de Konoha sentado despreocupadamente con una sonrisa, "Buenos días Hokage-sama" dijo Naruto.

La sonrisa de la Senju se amplió ligeramente, haciendo un movimiento con la mano derecha, hizo a cada Anbu de la sala salir, dejando completamente solos al par, "Que bueno que pudistes llegar, conociendo a Kushina me sorprende que te dejara salir" dijo Tsunade sonriendo sensualmente desde su escritorio.

Naruto se levantó del cómodo sillón en pos de caminar hasta estar detrás de la silla de la Senju, "De hecho estaba en una misión para 'reconstruir' el clan" dijo Naruto, masajeando los hombros de Tsunade.

La rubia mujer sonrió al ver las manos de Naruto masajear lentamente a su escote, "Mmm… no podemos" dijo Tsunade gimiendo cuando las callosas manos de su amante masajearon sus pechos, pellizcando los erectos pezones rosados.

"Vamos Tsu-chan, no seré rudo" dijo Naruto sonriendo cuando sintió sus manos llenas de leche.

Tsunade se mordió el labio, su blusa manchandose con leche, "Y-yo soy la doctora, y te digo que no" dijo Tsunade.

Naruto se inclino hasta poner su boca al lado de la oreja derecha de la Senju, "En ese caso, déjame ver" susurro cambiando el enfoque de sus manos para comenzar a masajear el plano vientre de Tsunade.

La Senju sonrió, levantándose de su asiento para caminar al centro de la habitación, Naruto por su parte se volvió a sentar en el gran sillón.

Tsunade respiro profundamente, soltando el aire se quitó la blusa, mostrando sus grandes pechos, tomando un kunai lanzado por Naruto, recortó sus pantalones, quitándose la tela para revelar la falta de ropa interior, mostrando sin pena, la mojada vagina con un poco de vello rubio adornando el lugar que muy pocos han tenido el placer de ver.

Con una posición de manos, Tsunade explotó en una bocanada de humo pues tiro a la basura el genjutsu que siempre usaba.

Pero en vez de revelar a una mujer mayor a cincuenta años, Tsunade conservó su apariencia, el único cambio notable era el vientre hinchado de siete meses de embarazo que la Senju abrazaba de forma maternal.

"Eres un hombre con suerte Naruto, tenerme como amante fue un gran logro, pero embarazarme, hum, tienes suerte de que te amo" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa amorosa.

La verga de Naruto automáticamente se levantó en pie de guerra, viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su amante embarazada siempre le hacía ponerse duro, "Tsu-chan no puedes dejarme así" dijo el rubio señalando su pantalón apretado.

La Senju camino a Naruto, sus caderas bamboleandose mientras sus pechos se movían hipnóticamente para Naruto, sentándose junto al rubio para ser capaz de pasar la mano sobre la creciente erección.

"Mmm, me encantaria poder coger como animales, pero durante el séptimo mes de embarazo debo comenzar a preocuparme mas, no quiero que la enorme verga del padre de mi niña invada su hogar" dijo Tsunade.

Naruto se desanimó, sin opciones el rubio solo podía suspirar, "Supongo que tienes razón".

Tsunade se recargo en el hombro de su rubio amante, "Pero creo que tengo la solución" dijo la sonriente Tsunade caminando al escritorio para picar el botón del intercomunicador, "Ya puedes entrar" dijo Tsunade, sonriendo a su rubio amante mientras regresaba.

"¿Que planeas Tsu-chan?" dijo Naruto.

Tsunade se sentó de nuevo, dejando que Naruto jugará con su pecho y chupar el duro pezón hasta extraer un poco de leche, "B-bueno...mmm, necesito que alguien se encargue de mi hombre mientras yo estoy indispuest-Ah~" gimió Tsunade al sentir los dedos de Naruto mover sus labios vaginales.

La única puerta de la oficina se abrió, Naruto dejando de sorber la leche materna de Tsunade para ver a la responsable.

Una hermosa mujer de piel oscura hizo su camino al interior de la habitación, con ojos de color verde oscuro y el pelo plateado, recogido en un moño a excepción de dos mechones que le caían a ambos lados de la cara, contaba con unos grandes pechos copa DD, su vestimenta formal no era capaz de disimular su erótico cuerpo, pues la camisa de cuello alto y manga larga por encima de una camiseta de red daban un gran escote, a conjunto con la falda larga del mismo color que entornaba el gran y redondo culo, llevaba además largos y finos pendientes dorados y sandalias.

"Ya conoces a mi secretaria Mabui ¿verdad?" dijo Tsunade, sin preocuparse de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

El rubio Uzumaki hizo memoria, Mabui, era una de las personas junto a Inoichi y Shikaku que salvo cuando uso el jutsu dios del trueno volador para desviar la Bijudama que amenazaba con acabar con el centro de control de la alianza shinobi, una suerte que envió algunos clones a cubrir la retaguardia.

"Si, creo que el Raikage la envió como forma de relacionar nuestras aldeas." dijo Naruto, recordando que Konoha y Kumo intercambiaron algunos shinobis como forma de fomentar las relaciones entre aldeas.

Tsunade asintió, acariciando el duro bulto en la entrepierna del rubio, Mabui se lamió ligeramente los labios, "Bueno, ¿recuerdas el día que concebimos a nuestra hija en la oficina?" pregunto Tsunade.

La cara de Naruto formo una sonrisa, ¿como no recordarlo?, fue excitante hacerlo acostado sobre el escritorio con Tsunade montandolo como vaquera mientras agitaba el sombrero Hokage.

Al ver la sonrisa de su amante, Tsunade sabía que lo recordaba, "Estábamos tan entrados en follar que no nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos público" dijo la Senju.

"Oh, así que eras tu, eres muy buena en ocultarte" dijo Naruto, el fue capaz de detectar una presencia detrás de la puerta de entrada, pero lo desestimó pues no sentía alguna mala intención.

Mabui se movió incómoda, frotando los muslos juntos para aliviar el calor de su entrepierna, "S-si está bien para usted...me gustaría tomar el lugar de Tsunade-sama para aliviar su erección" dijo Mabui, tratando inútilmente de no sonar demasiado urgida.

Naruto miro a la Senju asentir, así que abriendo un poco las piernas le sonrió a Mabui, "Bueno, si Tsu-chan está bien con eso, además, parece que realmente quieres hacerlo" dijo Naruto.

Mabui asintió, hincándose frente a la abultada entrepierna del rubio mientras tanto Tsunade comenzó a besarse con su amante, peleando en una guerra de lengas con Naruto acariciando los grandes pechos de la Senju.

La mujer de cabello plateado desabrocho el pantalón de Naruto, había escuchado cosas increibles del rubio y ella estaba más que dispuesta a descubrir si eran ciertas.

Imaginen la sorpresa de Mabui cuando al retirar los pantalones, una verga de trece pulgadas golpeó su mejilla, (Es más grande que la de Raikage-sama) pensó Mabui, las ocho pulgadas del líder de la aldea de kumo palidecian ante lo que Tsunade describió como el semental de la hoja.

Guiada por la lujuria, Mabui envolvió su mano derecha en el gran tronco sin ser capaz de rodearlo por completo, comenzando un lento movimiento, su mano izquierda directo al par de testículos, masajeando con ambas manos el imponente miembro.

El rubio gruñó al sentir la boca de Mabui besar la bulbosa cabeza, dando largos lengüetazos hasta ensalivar toda la verga, pasando un poco de cabello plateado por detrás de la oreja, Mabui llevó su boca a la hinchada cabeza, chupando la cabeza mientras su mano derecha seguía subiendo y bajando, la originaria de Kumo sintió sus bragas mojarse cuando saboreo el presemen del rubio.

Tsunade vio a Mabui devorara pulgada a pulgada del gran pene de su amante, su concha se calentó con la escena, "Naru…" dijo Tsunade ganando la atención del rubio, "¿Que tal la boca de Mabui?, es muy buena ¿verdad? " dijo Tsunade casi gimiendo.

El rubio acariciaba los plateados cabellos de la morena, Mabui tenía una garganta muy profunda, siendo capaz de tragar con esfuerzo diez pulgadas, "Es bastante hábil, sabe usar la lengua muy bien, pero..." dijo Naruto poniendo las dos manos sobre la cabeza de la excitada morena.

"Asi nunca me voy a correr" dijo el rubio, obligando con sus manos a Mabui a tragar cada pulgada hasta que la nariz de la peliplata tocó la pelvis del rubio, los ojos se abrieron a más no poder, liberando unas pequeñas lágrimas pues la repentina privación del oxígeno la tomó por sorpresa.

Naruto mantuvo sus manos sobre la cabeza de la kunoichi, disfrutando de la sensación que los gritos ahogados de Mabui le estaba regalando.

Fue hasta que sintió la lucha de la mujer detenerse lentamente que levantó la cabeza de Mabui, permitiendo que la mujer llenara sus pulmones de oxígeno.

La ninja de kumo tosio un rato, eso nunca le había pasado, respirando agitadamente para recuperarse, "Hey puta.." Mabui se giró a ver a Tsunade que tenía un pequeño ceño fruncido "..¿No eras tu la que quería coger con Naruto?, si no puedes aguantar su ritmo creo que llamaré mejor a Sakura, al menos ella ya está acostumbrada".

Pero antes de que Tsunade se pudiera levantar, Mabui regreso a su posición inicial, "Lo siento Tsunade-sama, es solo… nunca había tenido la boca tan llena" dijo Mabui, mirando el ensalivado pene del rubio.

Aceptando la disculpa, Tsunade se levantó, "Bueno aunque es divertido tengo que ir a descansar" dijo Tsunade haciendo una señal a Naruto.

"Oh, enviale mis saludos a Kushi-chan, dile que cuando termine con Mabui regresare a casa" dijo Naruto creando un clon que puso su mano en el hombro de Tsunade.

"Eso me recuerda, en mi escritorio hay un rollo, es una 'misión' exclusiva para ti" dijo Tsunade guiñandole el ojo antes de desaparecer con el clon.

Al ver a Tsunade salir, Mabui se quitó la parte superior de su vestuario, dejando ver la camisa de redecilla, "Permítame complacerlo Naruto-sama" dijo Mabui arrancando también la camisa de redecilla.

"Solo Naruto, no soy alguien de títulos".

Aceptando la petición de Naruto, la morena mujer envolvió sus grandes pechos de pezones ligeramente más oscuros, alrededor del gran pene del rubio, con algunas pulgadas asomando de entre su escote, "R-realmente Tsunade-sama no mentía, es más grande de lo que imaginaba".

Mabui escupió entre sus pechos, dando un poco de lubricante a la ya ensalivada verga, moviendo sus grandes pechos de arriba a abajo mientras chupaba la hinchada cabeza, saboreando la esencia del rubio.

"Mabui" abriendo los ojos, la morena alzó la vista sin detener su mamada, "¿Puedes quitarte la ropa?, quiero intentar algo".

Asintiendo, la mujer se despegó de la verga del rubio con un sonoro y húmedo **POP**.

Mabui entonces se levantó, dándose la espalda para tomar el borde del vestido y sin doblar las rodillas, bajarlo con toda y la empapada tanga azul, dándole una vista privilegiada a Naruto de su húmeda condición de mujer.

"¿Así está bien?, Naruto-kun" pregunto seductoramente Mabui, pasando la mano por su vagina la cual tenía un pequeño triángulo plateado perfectamente rasurado, recogiendo un poco de miel de su empapada vulva se llevó los dedos índice y medio a la boca, está demás decir que la escena éxito al rubio cuyo pene tuvo varios espasmos de aprobación.

"Perfecto, tienes uno de los mejores cuerpos que e visto" dijo Naruto.

Mabui sonrió acercándose a Naruto para sentarse de cara a él, con la enorme verga del rubio presionando contra su vientre, "Me alegro pero realmente quiero pasar de mamartela, no es que no me guste, pero tenemos poco tiempo" dijo Mabui frotándose contra el duro pene, sus pezones rozando el trabajado torso.

La respuesta de Mabui fue sentir las grandes manos de Naruto agarrar sus nalgas, masajeando las regordetas mejillas en movimientos circulares, "Creo que es un si" dijo Mabui alzándose para poder ser capaz de poner la punta de la verga en su coño.

La mujer de Kumo descendió lentamente, su coño expandiéndose a nuevos límites, Mabui tenía la idea de bajar poco a poco, acostumbrarse al grosor superior e ir seguro, algo que chocaba con los planes de Naruto, el cual tomó las caderas de la mujer y con una sonrisa que espanto a la morena la obligó a ir todo el camino.

"AAAAAAHHHHH~" Mabui lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, el rubio le había abierto las paredes con una dura estocada de diez pulgadas, la cabeza de Naruto besando la entrada del vientre de la morena que tenía lágrimas de dolor y placer rodando por las mejillas.

El rubio masajeaba el redondo culo de Mabui en un intento de amenizar el dolor, parecía funcionar pues no pasó mucho antes que la kunoichi de Kumo se levantara un poco para luego dejarse caer.

El interior de Mabui era de primera, apretada como una virgen, sin contar la suavidad de las paredes internas de la morena.

Mabui tenía los ojos perdidos e lujuria, un poco de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios, con cada ligero movimiento podía sentir su interior ser reformado, para amoldarse al tamaño de su nuevo amante, si continuaba con el sexo, sin duda estaba arruinada para cualquier hombre.

"Más rápido Naruto, mi coñito quiere ser partido por tu gran verga~" gimió la mujer, realmente ya no le importaba estar arruinada, siempre y cuando el rubio estuviera para complacerla.

Tomando a la mujer de las caderas, el rubio la ayudó a sacar casi toda su verga, dejando que la cabeza besara los labios exteriores de la vulva, Naruto sonrió al ver como Mabui trataba de bajarse sin éxito pues sus manos tenían un férreo agarre, dejándolo ver la vagina de Mabui la cual tiraba su miel sobre su pene.

Sin querer ser demasiado cruel, Naruto la penetro, los ojos de Mabui se abrieron aún más mientras su boca hacía una 'O' al experimentar de primera mano el placentero dolor de que su vientre fuera invadido, las uñas de Mabui se incrustaron en los hombros de Naruto hasta extraer sangre, aunque el rubio estaba más preocupado en gozar la sensación del interior de la mujer.

"Ohhh, m-mi vientre…. l-llega hasta mi vientre~" gimió Mabui cuando por fin recuperó sus sentidos, notando que había tenido un orgasmo con solo ser penetrada.

Al acostumbrarse, la peliplata se levantó, solo para dejarse caer de golpe, comenzando así una lenta penetración, su vulva dejando salir eróticos sonidos de humedad que fueron acompañados por los gemidos de la mujer.

Naruto dejó su agarre de las caderas, llevando sus manos a los impresionantes pechos de la morena masajeando el par de montículos, sus dedos hundiéndose en la carne de Mabui, "V-vamos N-Naruto, chupa mis pechos~".

El rubio así lo hizo, llevándose el pezon derecho a la boca mientras su mano izquierda pellizcaba el izquierdo y los dedos de su mano derecha rozaba el ano de la excitada mujer.

"Ah..ah...ah.. si Naruto...parte a esta puta~" gritó Mabui en éxtasis puro, ninguno de sus amantes anteriores la había hecho sentir tan bien.

Aumentando la velocidad, Naruto comenzó a nalguear el regordete culo de Mabui, trayendo espasmos a la vagina de la mujer con cada azote, las nalgas de Mabui se pusieron rojas, su piel morena disimulando ligeramente el color.

La peliplata movió más rápido sus caderas, sacando casi todo el enorme pedazo de carne de sus entrañas para dejarlo entrar de golpe con cada sentón,"Ya casi..ah...oh,..si...Naru…¡M-ME VENGOOO!~" gritó Mabui, derramando su clímax sobre la pelvis de Naruto, que al sentir como el coño de Mabui se apretaba aún más no pudo soportar más.

"¡Puta zorra!" gruñó Naruto penetrando hasta traspasar el vientre de la morena, disparando carga tras carga de espeso y caliente semen, Mabui al sentir su vientre hincharse provocó que volviera a tener un enorme orgasmo, chorreando su miel sobre el sillón hasta derramar sus jugos por todo el piso junto a un poco de semen filtrado directamente de su vagina.

Respirando de forma agitada la mujer de Kumo se recargo en el hombro de su nuevo amante, nunca había sentido un orgasmo tan grande y largo, su vagina aún tenía espasmos de lo delicioso que fue.

"Ok, segundo Round" dijo Naruto antes de levantarse con los dedos hundidos en la suave carne del trasero de Mabui, alzando a la sorprendida morena al aire mientras seguía teniendo la verga de Naruto profundo en su vientre.

Mabui envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Naruto, con sus brazos tomando el cuello del rubio amante, estar tan cerca provocó que la morena besara a Naruto, el rubio fue sorprendido, pero rápidamente devolvió el gesto envolviendo su lengua contra la de Mabui para iniciar una lucha de lenguas que la morena estaba perdiendo felizmente.

Naruto se inco en medio de la sala, recostando a Mabui en el suelo de madera todo sin separar su boca del otro.

Al separarse, Naruto miro la forma excitada de Mabui, la vagina de la morena seguía tapada con su verga, evitando que el semen fuese a manchar el piso, pero aún así había un poco filtrado.

La mujer sostuvo sus largas piernas contra los costados de sus pechos, dándole al rubio una mejor posición, usando los dedos para jugar con la vagina de Mabui, mientras lentamente se movía.

La morena comenzó a gemir, el húmedo y erótico sonido de su vagina empapada combinado con el semen de Naruto que salía con cada penetración la llevaba a un mundo de placer, dejando de tomar sus piernas, la mujer de Kumo pasó sus manos por el cuello de Naruto, ayudándolo a quitarse el resto de su vestimenta, dejando el cuerpo esculpido de Naruto a la vista de la excitada hembra.

Con cada embestida, el Uzumaki disfrutaba de la sensación que las paredes internas de Mabui le daba al amoldarse a su verga, succionando su pene al interior hasta golpear lo más profundo del vientre de Mabui.

El par de amantes comenzó a besarse, Naruto poniendo las manos a los costados de la cabeza de Mabui mientras la peliplata lo abrazaba por el cuello, con las piernas envueltas en la cintura del rubio, el cual estaba de puntas en el suelo moviendo sus caderas hasta ser nada más que un borrón.

Mabui dejo de besar a Naruto, una expresión de estúpida cogida con la lengua colgada de fuera, ojos en la parte posterior de la cabeza pues la verga de su amante la empujaba en un placer carnal sin igual, "¡SI!... COGE EL COÑO..AH..AH.. DE ESTA PUTA...VAMOS NARU MAS RAPIDOOOOO~" gritó Mabui gritando de éxtasis puro cuando el Uzumaki aumento la velocidad.

"Mabui eres mi puta, solo mia, uff, me perteneces perra" gruño Naruto antes de morder el pezón derecho de Mabui, produciendo unos dolorosos gemidos de placer.

"¡SI!.. NARUTO….AH..AH..TE...OH PERTENEZCO...A LA MIERDA KUMO~" gritó Mabui, pero fue silenciada cuando el Uzumaki le metió la lengua hasta la garganta.

Naruto golpeo lo más profundo del coño de Mabui, gruñendo de forma animal mientras su semen comenzaba a explotar el el vientre de Mabui, cuyos dedos de los pies comenzaron a crispar por el enorme orgasmo que la golpeó.

Naruto saco su verga, masturbandose rápidamente para disparar tres pegotes de caliente semen a la cara de la peliplata, la cual abrió la boca para recibir la semilla de su nuevo amante, pero la cantidad era tal que sus pechos y cabello se mancharon con el espeso esperma.

Mabui respiró entrecortadamente, recogiendo un poco de semen con su mano de la mejilla, tragando el salado líquido como si se tratase de agua en el desierto.

El pene de Naruto comenzó a frotarse contra la raya de Mabui, haciendo que la morena sonriera, pero antes de poder pedir un tercer asalto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

"Disculpe Hokage-sama, pero no encuentro a Mabu-" dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y grandes tetas, antes de ver al par en el suelo.

Naruto y Mabui alzaron la vista para ver a una mujer de piel blanca, muy alta y con unos pechos enormes, de ojos color celestes y el pelo rubio, cortado de tal forma que enmarca su lindo rostro. Lleva un traje muy escotado, con una malla de red debajo, falda corta, protectores rojos en ambas muñecas, botas altas y lo que parece ser un chaleco antibalas de Kumo modificado que cubre su estómago, similar a una faja.

Samui tenía los ojos en su clásica mirada, viendo a su amiga y compañera de aldea bajo el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra, desnudos y con Mabui siendo cubierta por una gran cantidad de semen, moviendo la vista al rubio, pudo ver el torneado y ágil cuerpo del Jinchuriki, "Cool" dijo Samui cuando noto la verga más grande que había visto en su vida.

"S-Samui" dijo la morena, sin dejar de mover sus caderas para frotar su desbordante vagina contra el pene de Naruto.

La rubia sonrió ligeramente, cerrando la puerta tras entrar a la oficina del Hokage, "Veo que Naruto ya te reclamo como su zorra" dijo Samui quitándose la ropa de encima, dejándola en un traje de malla el cual mostraba sus grandes pechos sin sujetador y vagina perfectamente depilada.

Sorprendida, Mabui no pudo contestar pues Samui se sentó encima de su cara, poniendo su vagina contra la boca de su amiga de cabello plateado, "No es cool dejarme fuera, Naruto" dijo la rubia, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Uzumaki, dando inicio a una guerra de lenguas, mientras la peliplata comenzó a comerle el coño a la intrusa.

Al separarse, un hilo de saliva unía las bocas de los dos, "Lo siento Samui-chan, pero Tsu-chan lo organizó todo" dijo masajeando las enormes tetas de la rubia, mientras su pene dio una fuerte estocada al vientre de Mabui.

Samui dio un largo gemido al aire, pues los ahogados gritos de placer de su compañera hacían vibrar su vagina, "Te perdono, pero ahora tendrás que coger conmigo también" dijo la rubia rompiendo la malla de su traje para permitir a Naruto y Mabui interactuar directamente con la piel,

Encima del coño de Samui; el cual era atendido por la lengua de Mabui, un remolino rojo se podía ver, prueba inequívoca de la relación que la rubia sostenía con el Uzumaki.

Un par de explosiones de humo alertaron a la rubia, separándose de besar a su amante para ver a dos clones con sus grandes vergas en cada uno de sus costados, "Cool" dijo Samui, tomando ambos penes con sus delicadas manos, masturbando al par ante la atenta mirada de Naruto.

El rubio miraba excitado como la puta de kumo comenzó a chupar las vergas de sus clones, intercambiando de vez en vez entre los clones, la escena éxito a Naruto, algo que noto Mabui cuando el rubio comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte.

"¿Te gusta Naruto?, ver a esta zorra chupar las enormes vergas de tus clones~" pregunto Samui, moviendo sus manos más rápido, consiguiendo gruñidos y gemidos de aprobación de los clones.

Naruto sonrió sin dejar de penetrar la concha de Mabui, escuchando los duros y húmedos golpes que la kunoichi de kumo dejaba salir por el coño, sintiendo las piernas de Mabui envolverse firmemente en la cintura, "Me encanta" gruño Naruto impactando su pelvis a velocidades de vértigo.

Samui tenía la verga del clon de la derecho golpeando el interior de su mejilla izquierda, sus ojos sin dejar de ver al rubio, Samui podía sentir la lengua de su compañera, la cual tenía sus brazos envueltos en las piernas de Samui en un intento de llegar más profundo.

Sin previo aviso, las paredes internas de Mabui se contrajeron, estrujando deliciosamente la verga del rubio que aumentó la velocidad, Samui estaba cercas de llegar a su orgasmo con la hábil lengua de su amiga, eso junto al par de clones que la obligaban a tragar nueve pulgadas de golpe con cada chupada.

El coño de Mabui chorreo sus jugos en una explosión de placer, ensuciando el estómago del rubio con su clímax, "Joder está apretada" dijo Naruto, al sentir las paredes de la morena contraerse aún más, no pudo evitar disparar una carga igual a la anterior, Samui fue bañada en semen, disparos tras disparos de caliente esperma bañando a la rubia tetona de Kumo, cubriendo el cabello, tetas y cara de la kunoichi que con un grito de éxtasis, liberó su miel en la boca de Mabui.

Naruto saco su verga, dejando salir chorros de espeso semen de la vagina de la inconsciente Mabui, orgasmo tras orgasmo había logrado noquear a la puta peliplata.

Pero no fue el caso de Samui, pues la rubia se levantó, dejando ver al rubio como la miel de su vagina se unía con la boca abierta de Mabui.

Naruto se levanto, rodeando con sus clones a la puta rubia, "Oh no, el enemigo me capturó, permítame probar mi utilidad usando mi cuerpo para satisfacerlos~" dijo Samui en un papel de kunoichi atrapada.

Samui fue levantada por el Naruto original, siendo alzada para luego caer de golpe en la gran verga dura de Naruto, trayendo un pequeño orgasmo a la rubia de Kumo, "Más te vale servirnos, o tu amiga lo pagara" dijo Naruto siguiéndole el juego a la rubia.

Sonriendo, la rubia envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, besando al rubio con pasión, eso hasta que sintió a uno de los clones acariciar su ano con la punta de una caliente y dura polla, "Oh...mmm.. si dos vergas al mismo tiempo, esto es coooool~" gritó Samui al ser penetrada por las dos duras vergas, su flojo ano finalmente traspasado por el pene de su dueño.

El otro clon se masturbaba, jalando de arriba a abajo la piel de su pene ante la escena de la doble penetración de la rubia tetona, incapaz de aguantar se giró a ver a la inconsciente Mabui.

Poniendo boca abajo a la peliplata, el clon restante metió su verga de golpe, despertando efectivamente a la nueva zorra, "Lo siento, pero la escena me puso más duro" dijo el clon mirando a Samui gemir como una autentica puta al ser penetrada por ambos orificios, uno entraba el otro salía, de vez en cuando una nalgada del original al regordete culo de Samui.

Mabui no pudo contestar, pues apenas y se puso de rodillas, sus brazos fueron tomados por las manos del clon, usando el nuevo control para penetrar profundo la vulva de la morena, la peliplata no tardó en acompañar los gemidos de Samui con los propios, llenando la oficina del Hokage con los vulgares sonidos y olor del sexo.

"Joder Samui estas apretada, ¿acaso te excita ver a Mabui ser penetrada por mi clon?" pregunto Naruto, hace rato que noto a la rubia mirar a la otra pareja.

Samui estaba en la gloria, sus hoyos eran castigados sin piedad, el clon que le penetraba el culo también jugaba de vez en cuando con su clítoris, o usaba su brazo para asfixiarla, la privación de oxígeno, resultando en una excitante sensación de placer puro, "SI...AH...OH...SÍ...ME ENCANTA VER A MABUI SER TRATADA COMO UNA PERRA...MMMM, AH..AH. ME ENCANTA VERLA MIENTRAS SOY COGIDA POR LAS DOS GRANDES VERGAS DE NARUTOOOO~"

Mabui tenía la lengua de fuera, su vagina tirando semen junto a su propia miel con cada embestida del clon, "MMM, SI ...AH... ESTA VERGA ES MEJOR QUE LA DEL RAIKAGE, SI PARTE A ESTA ZORRA...ROMPE MI COÑO….AHH…" gimió Mabui.

Los cinco no pudieron soportarlo más, el clon en el culo de Samui fue el primero, hundiéndose en lo profundo de las entrañas de la rubia, disparando cantidades industriales de espeso semen, al sentir el caliente líquido en su ano, Samui llegó a su clímax, derramando sus fluidos en una explosión que manchó el piso y parte del Naruto original, el rubio también fue víctima de la presión de la concha de Samui, hundiéndose con su clon hasta el vientre de la mujer, liberando a quemarropa una gran carga de leche, la cual prolongó el orgasmo de Samui, que con la cara de estupida cogida gritó su orgasmo al cielo.

Mabui no tardó en marcar el suelo con su miel, siendo jalada de los brazos con los pechos al aire, Mabui tuvo uno de los más placenteros orgasmos que nunca experimentó, siendo rellenada a tope de esperma por el clon.

Los dos clones explotaron, dejando caer a Mabui al suelo con su vagina escupiendo todas las cargas anteriores, una sonrisa de idiota y la lengua de fuera con baba corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, Samui recargada contra el duro torso de su amante, su ano, totalmente abierto y dejando salir todo el semen que el clon derramó.

Naruto vio a las dos mujeres, "Y…..¿quinto y sexto round?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Su única respuesta fue que Samui envolviera fuerte sus piernas a sus caderas, "Supongo que es un si" dijo Naruto caminando al escritorio.

* * *

En un cuarto de baños, Tsunade se hunda en el caliente líquido de una gran bañera, su codo derecho recargado del borde, mientras sostenía un gran tarro desbordante con una sustancia blanca.

"No te lo dije, este ritual Uzumaki es lo mejor para prepararse ante la llegada de un bebé".

Tsunade miro al frente, una Kushina totalmente desnuda y llena de manchas blancas en el cabello le devolvió la mirada, "Debo admitir que es relajante, y un buen humectante para la piel" dijo Tsunade, bebiendo el resto de su caliente bebida.

"¿Te sirvo un poco más?" pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa.

"No, yo lo hago" respondió Tsunade, extendiendo el tarro.

Una delicada mano morena lo tomo, "Lleno por favor" dijo la rubia Senju.

Una morena con cabello rojo y ojos dorados asintió feliz, vistiendo nada más que un diminuto bikini, cuya tanga apenas podía cubrir su condición de mujer, un tatuaje en espiral en su pierna derecha.

La morena Karui camino a una mesa, "Ok, ¿quien está apunto de venirse?" pregunto la kunoichi de kumo.

En la mesa, un par de pelirrojas estaba siendo salvajemente penetradas por su culo y vagina.

Una de ellas, la que tenía los ojos rojos y lentes negros, usaba su boca para chupar la gran verga de un clon de Naruto, sus manos masturvando a un par mas, y al final, sus pies le hacían un footjob a un par de clones, "Vamos, son clones de Naruto-kun, pueden hacerlo mejor~" dijo regresando a mamarle la verga al clon, un tatuaje muy familiar de espiral roja en el hombro derecho.

La otra pelirroja, tenía la piel oscura y cuerpo más curvilíneo que su compañera, ella era penetrada sin piedad por dos clones, mientras que un tercero tomaba los cuernos de la mujer para comerle la boca como una vagina, llevando sus trece pulgadas a lo profundo de la garganta de la mujer, "Así es pequeños hijos de puta, cojeme como una puta, ni se les ocurra parar o los mataré~" dijo la mal hablada pelirroja, un lindo tatuaje marcando la mejilla derecha del culo.

El clon en la vagina de la pelirroja de lentes levantó la mano, Karui acercó el tarro solo para que el clon saliera de penetrar a la pelirroja en pos de maturbarse y llenar el tarro con su espeso y caliente semen.

Karui miró a sus compañeras de clan, Uzumaki Karin y Tayuya, "Recuerden que en quince minutos cambiamos de turno, me toca ser la que ordeñe" dijo Karui, su vagina más que empapada por ver la escena.

Regresando a la gran tina, Karui entregó la bebida a Tsunade, agradeciendo, la rubia dio un gran sorbo, "Ahhh, no es Sake, pero sabe bien" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa.

Kushina cruzó las piernas, llevando un poco del contenido de la tina a su boca, "Mmm, el semen de Naruto es siempre tan delicioso, ¿y que te parece mi sala de juegos Uzumaki?, solo pelirrojas y rubios pueden entrar" dijo Kushina, mirando al dúo de mujeres Uzumaki en la mesa ser llenadas de leche.

"No está mal, lo admito, especialmente porque-" pero Tsunade fue interrumpida cuando alguien abrió la única puerta.

"¿Llego tarde?" preguntó una mujer pelirroja con el cabello en un estilo de bollos, su erótico cuerpo, cubierto por una toalla.

Kushina le sonrió a la mujer, tomando una copa de una mesa a su lado, para beber más semen, "No, llegas justo a tiempo…..Mito".

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

* * *

Fufufu. espero que les gustara el capitulo, ¿porque Tsunade está embarazada?, ¿Tayuya está viva?, ¿Mito Uzumaki en el harem? pues sus dudas seran contestadas en el siguiente capítulo. nos vemos.


	6. Ch 6: Ángel

**No soy dueño de Naruto, el pertenece a kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es lemon, porno explicito, asi que si eres un menor de edad te recomiendo que no lo leas, esta historia nació de la retorcida mente del autor el cual al ver que gente quería lemon pues eso les da**.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Amegakure.

La pequeña aldea de la lluvia, un lugar que como su nombre lo indica constantemente era azotada por torrenciales lluvias, este lugar fue origen de la más grande organización criminal de shinobis renegados; Akatsuki.

Pero hoy, tras la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi, era conocida como una de las pequeñas aldeas más prósperas, y todo esto se debía a su Amekage.

Dicho líder estaba en la torre Amekage sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio, terminando de leer algunos documentos los cuales le permitirían a su amado pueblo crecer para mejor.

El Amekage no era otra que una mujer muy atractiva; hebras de color azul adornada por una flor del mismo color, su cabello era corto, de forma que enmarca su rostro en forma de corazón, ojos ámbar con ligera sombra sobre sus párpados de un color azul-púrpura, nariz pequeña perfecta para los carnosos y besables labios que eran acompañados por un piercing debajo del labio inferior.

Las uñas delos pies y manos estaban pintadas con esmalte de color naranja.

El cuerpo de la mujer no podía ser visto por la gran capa negra con estampados de nubes rojas que la cubría, sólo podía verse un par de tacones altos de color negros adornando sus delicados pies junto a unas largas medias de color azul las cuales les faltaban las partes de los dedos y talones.

Ella no era otra más que Konan, la última miembro viva de la organización Akatsuki. Actualmente la mujer tenía una mirada carente de emoción al revisar los papeles en sus manos, pero si alguien prestaba atención a su lindo rostro, podía notar un imperceptible sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

La mente de Konan se desvió de los papeles; recordando los eventos que la trajeron a este momento, tras perder a su amigo Nagato en su intento de capturar al Kyuubi jinchuuriki, Konan se dedicó a su aldea, sin dejar de cuidar al rubio hombre que redimió el camino de su amigo en sus últimos momentos.

Uzumaki Naruto. En un principio Konan considero al rubio como un shinobi más, aún cuando el chico era visto como un genio en Konoha, pero cuando ese joven fue capaz de derrotar a Nagato un hombre con el poderoso doujutsu del Rinnegan, fue que logró abrir los ojos para ser capaz de ver como la voluntad de sus amigos por la paz fue transmitida a ese joven.

Ella estaba dispuesta a proteger con su vida la confianza que Nagato puso en Naruto, a tal punto de incluso morir solo para asesinar a 'Madara'.

Pero en su batalla final, el Uchiha resultó ser un enemigo formidable, escapando de la muerte al dar uno de sus ojos, Konan estuvo apunto de morir, si no fuera por un pequeño sello en su muñeca del cual no tenía conocimiento.

Naruto Uzumaki logró implantar un sello Hiraishin en ella al momento que le dio un racimo de flores de papel.

Naruto ahuyento a Madara, pero no consiguió evitar que Zetsu tomará los ojos de Nagato, desde ese dia, Konan comenzó a ver a Naruto de otra forma.

La peliazul salió de sus pensamientos cuando un destello amarillo brillo en el medio de su oficina.

Un joven rubio de bigotes apareció en su oficina, vistiendo un pantalón negro con sandalias shinobis, una camisa Anbu con una banda de konoha atada en la frente.

"Naruto….veo que mi solicitud de misión fue respondida" dijo Konan con su clásica voz sin emociones, aunque sus ojos ganaron un cierto brillo al ver al rubio.

Naruto que recién salía de su casa tras dejar a un par de kunoichis de Kumo inconscientes, se arreglo rápido para cumplir con el cliente, aunque no fue una sorpresa ver que se trataba de la peliazul.

"Así es Amekage-sama, Konoha está feliz de que las relaciones entre nuestras aldeas se encuentran en tan buenos términos" dijo Naruto con su mejor actuación de un diplomático.

La mujer tras el escritorio se levantó de su asiento, caminando al frente para recargarse en el borde del mueble de madera, "Bueno eso se debe a tu excelente trabajo, se puede decir que eres un gran puente para la paz" dijo Konan, mostrando por primera vez en el dia una sincera sonrisa.

"Me halaga Amekage-sama" dijo Naruto, sin quitar sus ojos de la mujer.

La peliazul se acercó a Naruto, caminando en círculos alrededor del rubio que se mantuvo sereno, el golpeteo de los tacones altos siendo el único sonido que retumbaba en la oficina, "Si...un puente fuerte…" dijo Konan al detenerse detrás de la espalda de Naruto, sin previo aviso la hermosa mujer abrazó al rubio, su dulce aliento soplando en la oreja del Uzumaki.

"Un puente grande y duro" susurro la mujer, llevando la mano derecha a la entrepierna de Naruto, acariciando el blando miembro por sobre la tela del pantalón, "Me hacías falta Naruto~" gimió mordisqueando el lóbulo izquierdo del rubio.

Naruto dejó que Konan continuará con sus caricias; Después de la guerra la mujer sentía que su vida ya no valía nada, sus amigos y maestro estaban muertos, su pequeño país era el centro del odio de algunos por ser los responsables de iniciar la organización criminal que casi destruye al mundo, Konan no podía soportar el dolor, hasta que una noche que Naruto visitó la aldea, vio a Konan tratar de suicidarse, él logró evitarlo, una cosa llevó a la otra y pronto los dos estaban desnudos en la cama.

Ese dia Konan había logrado encontrar una nueva meta...ser feliz con el hombre que la salvó de morir dos veces.

Konan metió sus manos al interior de la camisa del rubio, palpando los duros músculos de su amante, lamiendo el cuello del rubio y plantar algunos húmedos besos, "¿Que pasa Naruto?" pregunto Konan al sentir al rubio un poco distante.

Naruto se volteo a ver a Konan, "Nada, es solo...no puedo creer que tenga un hermoso ángel frente a mí" dijo el rubio girándose para plantar sus labios contra los de Konan, la peliazul sonrió en el beso, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de su rubio amante, gimiendo al sentir la lengua de Naruto explorar la boca que nadie más había sido capaz de reclamar.

Cortando el beso Konan le sonrió sensualmente a Naruto "Entonces señor shinobi, ¿listo para cumplir con su misión?" pidió Konan con una voz sensual.

"Solo ordene Amekage-chan" respondió Naruto.

Konan se alejó del rubio, caminando al único sillón en la oficina, sin sentarse la peliazul abrió su capa. Dejándola caer al suelo para revelar su erótico cuerpo de prominentes curvas, largas piernas y anchas caderas, cintura estrecha con un par de grandes pechos mínimo copa D cuyos pezones tenían un par de piercing estilo pezonera, la mujer estaba completamente desnuda con solo sus tacones altos y medias hasta los muslos, una pequeña mata de bello color azul sobre su vagina y cuatro perforaciones alrededor de su ombligo.

"Su misión Sr. Uzumaki es cogerme, hacerme gemir como una puta y no dejar de hacerlo hasta que me desmaye….¿acepta su misión?" pregunto Konan con una cara lasciva, sentándose en el sofá para acariciar su pecho izquierdo mientras que con los dedos de su mano derecha abrían su vagina.

Más que feliz de cumplir con su misión. Naruto se quito la camisa, lanzandola a una esquina sin importancia, llegando hasta donde estaba Konan que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. La mujer de cabello azul gimió de placer cuando Naruto beso su cuello, los dedos del rubio acariciando sus labios vaginales lentamente.

Las manos de la mujer acariciaron la espalda de Naruto, mordiéndose los labios al momento de sentir el duro cuerpo de su amante que combinado con el par de dedos penetrando su húmeda vagina y el pulgar acariciando su clítoris solo provocaba que deliciosas corrientes de placer recorrían su cuerpo.

Naruto llevo su boca al pecho derecho de Konan, chupando el duro pezón perforado, jugando con el metal dentro de su boca que gano aun mas gemidos de la caliente mujer, "Ah..mmm... N-Naruto~" gimió Konan, su amante seguro que sabía cómo jugar con sus pechos.

Naruto se separó de la mujer para levantarse. Quitandose los pantalones para mostrar su semidura verga. Al instante los ojos de Konan se llenaron de hambre; 7 pulgadas de carne fláccida colgando en la entrepierna de Naruto.

Dando espacio a Naruto para que se sentara, el par de amantes continuó con sus caricias, Konan masturbando lentamente el gran trozo de carne con su mano derecha, mientras que con la mano izquierda masajeaba las pelotas.

Naruto por su parte masajeaba los grandes pechos con sus ásperas manos, ocasionalmente jalando los piercing de los pezones de su novia, haciéndola gemir entre besos por el placentero dolor.

Con calma la peliazul hizo a Naruto acostarse en el sofá, "Dejame saborear esa gran verga tuya Naruto~" dijo Konan, sus ojos llenos de amor y lujuria.

Naruto vio como su amante de cabellera azul se dio la vuelta, girando 180 grados para acostarse sobre él, poniendo las rodillas a los costados de su cabeza en la clásica posición 69, dándole una vista privilegiada de su mojada vulva.

Con la aún flácida verga de Naruto frente a ella, Konan comenzó con masturbar el gran trozo de carne con sus manos, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo lento pero duro, depositando de vez en vez besos húmedos al glande que comenzaba a reaccionar lentamente para total alegría de Konan.

Con la mojada vagina frente a su cara, Naruto no tardó en desear saborearla, por lo que usando sus pulgares para estirar los labios vaginales, hundió su cara. Al instante la mujer se detuvo para comenzar a gemir; la lengua de Naruto lamia todo lo largo de su raja, metiendo su lengua a las cálidas paredes internas de creando eróticos sonidos al sorber su miel.

Gemidos tras gemidos salieron de la boca de Konan, acompañados del dulce sonido de humedad procedente de donde Naruto la devoraba, chupando y lamiendo, una mordida al clítoris y Konan no pudo evitar sentir sus piernas convertirse en gelatina.

No queriéndose quedar atrás, Konan continúo con su trabajo oral, pero en esta ocasión, envolvió sus grandes pechos alrededor del semiduro pene, subiendo y bajando los suaves tetas al mismo tiempo que chupaba el hinchado glande.

La boca de Konan se envolvió alrededor de la dura verga de Naruto, marcando sus mejillas al chupar con fuerza, subiendo y bajando su cabeza para saborear el miembro viril, sus pechos frotando alrededor del ahora duro palo de carne que había crecido hasta sus imponentes 13 pulgadas, saliendo por los pechos de Konan que ahora hundía todo lo posible la verga en su garganta.

Con su boca ocupada sorbiendo los jugos vaginales que no paraban de salir, Naruto llevó dos dedos de su mano derecha para penetrar el apretado ano de Konan, la mujer al instante aumento la velocidad de su mamada al sentir su orgasmo llegar.

Fueron algunos minutos antes de que Konan sintiera la verga en su boca hincharse, por lo que se hundió lo más posible tragando todo el espeso semen que Naruto disparo, los ojos de Konan se llenaron de placer, el caliente líquido se filtraba por la comisura de su boca y un poco por la nariz, trayendo un fuerte orgasmo a la peliazul, Naruto que tenía la lengua tan metida en la vagina de Konan, fue capaz de beberse toda la deliciosa miel desprendida.

Con un sonoro ' **Plop** ' Konan saco el ensalivado miembro de su garganta, usando su mano derecha para recoger el semen derramado en sus tetas y la comisura de su boca. Dando algunas últimas lamidas y chupadas para dejar limpio la dura verga.

Levantándose por un segundo para darse la vuelta, Konan se puso de espalda contra el pecho de Naruto, el rubio mantenía su erección entre los suaves muslos de Konan mientras que con sus manos acariciaba los grandes pechos, la peliazul comenzó a frotar su condición de mujer contra la dura verga de Naruto, gimiendo al son de las hábiles manos de su amante.

"Te….te amo" el suave susurro de Konan sacó a Naruto de su lujuria, bajando la mirada para cumplir con los hermosos ojos de la Amekage, Konan tenía ligeras lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas, una linda sonrisa que podía calentar el corazon mas frio.

Girando, Konan chocó su pecho contra el de Naruto, los erectos pezones de la peliazul frotando deliciosamente contra los pectorales marcados del Uzumaki, "Y yo te amo a ti Konan" dijo Naruto sin dudarlo, limpiando las lágrimas de su novia para luego plantar un casto beso en sus carnosos labios.

Satisfecha con esa respuesta, Konan se sentó en el abdomen de Naruto, pasando sus suaves dedos sobre los bien trabajados músculos de su novio, "Gracias…." dijo la peliazul, regalando al rubio una hermosa sonrisa.

Sin embargo la mujer de cabellera azul no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Naruto cambio de lugares, tirando a Konan al sofá mientras el rubio se cernía sobre ella con su dura verga rozando su coño.

"Como amo tu sonrisa" dijo Naruto antes de molet sus labios contra los de Konan, la mujer pasó sus manos por el cuello del rubio, trayendolo lo más cerca posible. En el beso, Naruto tomo la pierna derecha de la mujer para ponerla sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Ah!..mmm..No juegues conmigooooh" se quejó Konan de como Naruto se quedó frotando su dura erección contra su empapado coño, presionando la cabeza bulbosa contra su clítoris.

Cansado de jugar, Naruto llevo su pene a la entrada de Konan, frotando su dura erección para tomar un poco del lubricante que despedía el coño; con un fuerte empujón, Naruto penetro duro a la peliazul que gritó del placentero dolor de sentir sus paredes ser extendidas por el enorme grosor de Naruto; no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, la verga de Naruto lograba hacerla llegar al límite.

"Ohhhh!...si!...¡Ha!...¡me encanta tu verga!" gritó Konan en éxtasis puro incluso soltando un poco de saliva de sus presionados dientes.

El rubio no estaba mejor, el coño de la Amekage era tan apretado y caliente que su verga sentía que se derritiria dentro de las suaves pero firmes paredes internas.

Naruto saco su verga, ganando una queja de Konan que sintió su vientre vacío, pero el malestar de la mujer duró solo un segundo ya que Naruto la penetró con fuerza una vez más.

Los sonidos de los embates del pene de Naruto golpear el coño de Konan llenaron la sala del Amekage, acompañados con los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos en una deliciosa melodía de pasión.

Los ojos de Naruto no podían salir de los pechos de Konan que rebotaban con cada dura penetración pues la peliazul mantenía sus manos tras su cabeza o mordiéndose un dedo de su mano derecha en un inútil intento de sofocar sus gemidos.

"Naruto...ah!...¡AH!..mmm.. más dame duro en el coño~" gimió Konan antes de sentir al rubio prensarse de su pezón derecho, poniendo la pierna que aún estaba en el hombro de su novio contra su pecho izquierdo, trayendo una nueva intensidad de placer por sentir la entrada de su vagina siendo estirada.

Cada estocada, cada golpe era perfecto para la peliazul, el rostro de Konan se distorsionaba en placer, Naruto viendo a la estoica mujer degradarse a una simple puta, no pudo evitar aumentar la velocidad para ver más de ese hermoso aspecto de Konan.

Konan dio un enorme grito de placer cuando en un fuerte empujón la entrada de su vientre se abrió. Dando espacio para que la verga de Naruto entrara totalmente a su vagina, con cada dura penetración Konan soltaba más y más gritos; la sensación de ser llenada era un placer indescriptible, sus paredes internas tratando de exprimir la gran verga de Naruto.

La pierna suelta de Konan se fue a la espalda de Naruto, usandola para que aumentará la velocidad y en secreto para que no sacara la verga de su coño. Algo que funcionó muy bien cuando sus paredes se apretaron maravillosamente alrededor de la verga en una nueva sensación de placer.

Naruto no pudo soportarlo más, era como si su pene se fuese a fundir con el apretado coño de la mujer. "Konan...me voy a venir" gruño Naruto Dando largas y duras penetraciones que se hundían lo más posible en el interior de Konan.

"Dentro…¡ah!...¡Ah!...hazlo dentro~" gimió Konan con un poco de su maquillaje corriéndose por las lágrimas de placer que no dejaban de salir. Sus brazos cruzados detrás de la espalda de Naruto para evitar que se alejara.

Con un gruñido casi animal; Naruto soltó directo al vientre su caliente y viscoso semen, pegote tras pegote de espeso semen pintando el interior de Konan en blanco. Inmediatamente un fuerte orgasmo azotó el cuerpo de Konan la cual arqueo la espalda en placer puro con los dedos de sus pies crispandose en sus tacones, liberando su propia miel en una explosión que manchó la pelvis de Naruto.

El semen comenzó a filtrarse de la vagina, aún con el miembro duro adentro al estar tan llena provocaba que le fuera imposible retenerlo todo dentro, incluso ahora Konan podía sentir como Naruto seguía liberando su semilla; ayudando a que su propio orgasmo se alargará.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría los cuerpos de ambos amantes, respiración entrecortada mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido, "Konan-chan" dicha mujer alzó la vista al rubio para verlo dar una sonrisa astuta.

"Creo que es hora de que presentes tus respetos" dijo Naruto.

Konan aún en su estado post-orgasmo fue confundida cuando Naruto agarro su capa de Akatsuki tirada frente al sillón antes de tomarla con su brazo derecho en un fierro agarre de sus caderas.

En un parpadeo; Konan fue obligada a cerrar los ojos por el repentino aumento de luz, dándose cuenta que ya no se encontraba en su deprimente oficina rodeada de lluvia en Amegakure. La peliazul se atrevió a abrir los ojos, siendo recompensada con la vista del sol brillando en lo alto de los enormes árboles de verdes hojas, junto al canto de las aves que pasaban por la zona,

Estaba apunto de preguntar ¿a dónde Naruto la llevo? hasta que noto un pequeño monumento de piedra con tres kunais unidos con hilo, un libro y un ramo de flores de papel presentadas como ofrendas.

"L-la tumba de sensei" susurro Konan con asombro, no importaba que solo era una piedra o que no hubiera cuerpo enterrado, la pequeña lápida creada por Naruto representaba el lugar de descanso del Sannin de los sapos.

Naruto se puso en una posición sentada, Konan aún unida por la verga en su coño se sentó sobre el rubio, "Creo que es hora de que Ero-sennin sepa que estas feliz" dijo Naruto.

Ligeramente sorprendida, Konan se levantó sacando la verga de Naruto de su apretada vagina que sin el 'tapón' dejó que un río de semen se filtrace de entre sus suaves y tersos muslos. Deteniéndose a unos pasos de la tumba de su maestro, Konan dio una sonrisa.

"Jiraiya-sensei, me gustaría decirle que soy muy feliz, y todo es gracias a Naruto" poniéndose de rodillas. Konan amplió su sonrisa cuando escucho una serie de bocanadas de humo sonar a su espalda.

"Por eso...quiero que vea desde donde este, que tan feliz puedo llegar a ser" dijo antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta con la punta de su tacón, la sonrisa de Konan cambio a una lasciva cuando vio a seis rubios totalmente desnudos con sus erecciones tan grandes como la del original, algunos incluso masturbandose lentamente al ver el sensual cuerpo de Konan bambolearse con cada paso.

Konan miraba con hambre los imponentes miembros de los clones que la rodeaban, como amaba el jutsu clon de sombra. "El infame Sr. Gangbang ataca de nuevo" dijo Konan.

Al instante ella fue atacada por dos clones por enfrente y atrás, ambos acariciando su cuerpo. Frotando sus erecciones contra el culo y vagina de la mujer que daba ligeros gritos de placer al ser besada en el cuello, sus pechos sin piedad siendo mamados por otros dos clones.

Una explosión de humo llamó el interés de Konan. No como la explosión de un clon a la vida, sino una más pequeña, por parte del original que saco algo de un sello localizado en su hombro derecho para luego lanzarlo al clon que frotaba su verga contra el redondo culo.

Una repentina sensación viscosa y helada recorrió la espalda de Konan, resultado de que el clon en su culo derramara una botella de aceite por sobre su cabeza.

Los cuatro clones con solo compartir una mirada comenzaron a esparcir el aceite por todo el lujurioso cuerpo del Ángel de Ame, humectando cada rincón desde la punta de los cabellos azules, pasando por el cuello de cisne, masajeando los hombros y brazos, los pechos no fueron descuidados pues el par de clones que los chupaban dejaron eso en pos de esparcir el brillante líquido por todas las redondas tetas sin descuidar el lubricar por debajo.

Los clones se alejaron un poco para apreciar su obra perfecta terminada, de pie, Konan brillaba con el reflejo del sol, glúteos, pechos e incluso su cabello bañado totalmente en aceite, especialmente en su entrepierna la cual tenía tanto que su vello púbico goteaba aceite.

Konan vio como uno de los clones estaba acostado en el césped, su imponente erección apuntando a los cielos. Comprendiendo el mensaje de inmediato se alejó de sus 'Masajistas' caminando sin dejar de contonear sus caderas hasta lograr ponerse de pie justo sobre la verga del clon, la peliazul sabía muy bien lo que seguia, asi que bajando rítmicamente sus caderas en algún tipo de danza erótica; dejo que la entrada de su ano besará la bulbosa cabeza, el clon acostado tomó un fuerte agarre de los regordetes glúteos para con sus pulgares separar los suaves cachetes.

Antes la penetración anal habría sido un problema, Joder. ¿Cuántas veces no pudo caminar bien por el dolor?, pero después de tanto tiempo como amantes y la ayuda del lubricante correcto, su esfínter se abría casi tan fácil como su vagina, recibiendo con sus calientes entrañas la dura verga que seguía entrando sin ninguna resistencia, cada vena marcada como la bulbosa cabeza eran palpables para la mujer que no dejo de gemir hasta ser capaz de meter las 13 pulgadas totalmente.

Konan recogió un poco de semen de su aún chorreante vagina con su mano, llevando los dedos empapados de jugos a su boca. Saboreando el néctar mezclado de ambos junto al aceite como si fuera el más delicioso manjar. "¿Que están esperando?..." dijo Konan antes de abrir los labios de su coño con los dedos de su mano izquierda "Mi vagina necesita ser llenada".

El original fue el encargado de esa tarea, llevando su dura erección a la entrada después de hincarse frente a la mujer. Frotando todo su tronco por la raja, una buena forma de lubricar su miembro, eso y un poco de saliva que Naruto escupió en su mano para luego lubricar su miembro.

De repente un par de clones que se pusieron a los costados de la peliazul, sus erecciones duras como roca, sonriendo con lujuria; la mujer llevó sus manos al par de nuevos participantes masturbandolos lentamente con sus suaves y aceitosas manos.

Konan fue sorprendida momentáneamente cuando al acuclillarse un clon puso su gran verga entre sus grandes pechos, tomando con las callosas manos el par de montículos con fuerza, para así hacerse un titjob. Pero su atención fue desviada por un clon que jalo su mentón de forma que su garganta estaba alinean con su boca, sin esperar invitación el rubio clon penetró la boca de Konan, llevando su duro miembro todo el recorrido hasta la faringe. Dando una placentera sensación de ahogamiento cada vez que la enorme polla entraba por su garganta.

El original seguía penetrando el aceitoso coño, coordinando sus embestidas con las del clon que cojia el culo de forma que mientras uno entraba el otro lo sacaba hasta solo dejar su cabeza dentro, Sin embargo los gritos de placer de Konan eran ahogados por la gran verga que follaba la cara de la kunoichi como si se tratase de una vagina; golpeando sus testículos contra la nariz.

Las manos de la peliazul aceleró el par de paja, incluso con el aceite podía masturbar con fuerza y velocidad, Konan estaba en un nuevo mundo de placer, ser usada como un simple juguete sexual por Naruto era su placer más grande.

El cabello de Konan fue roto de su estilo normal, su flor de papel, lanzada aparte mientras el clon en su boca agarraba con sus manos el largo cabello azul, usandolo para jalarla mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones a su garganta.

Los pezones perforados de Konan eran estirados con fuerza por el clon de sombras que seguía follando los montículos de la peliazul el aceite una perfecta forma para ganar velocidad.

"Vamos chicos ¡hora de darle a Konan lo que le gusta!" gruño Naruto, listo para sacar su verga y bañar el estómago de Konan como lo planeo, pero la peliazul evitó que saliera al entrelazar sus piernas tras la espalda de su amante rubio.

Sin poder aguantar mas, Naruto y sus clones se vinieron, el clon en los pechos se levantó, usando su mano para dar unas cuantas sacudidas a su verga y alcanzar a eyacular junto al par que eran masturbados, los tres pintando blanco el estómago y tetas de Konan con su viscosa esperma, el clon en la boca empujó sus caderas perdiendo su miembro dentro de la garganta, vertiendo viscoso semen en el estómago de la peliazul, al igual que el original y el último clon llenando a tope el par de agujeros con su respectiva carga.

Los clones de sombra explotaron en bocanadas de humo, dejando solos al par, Konan acostada en el suelo con Naruto aún enterrado en su vientre. Por fin siendo capaz de respirar normalmente sin ser asfixiada con el miembro en su boca, Konan bajó la vista para ver a Naruto llevar su mano con chakra listo para esterilizar los espermatozoides nadando en su vientre.

"¡ESPERA!".

Al grito Naruto se detuvo a centímetros del vientre, alzando la vista para ver a la mujer que parecía tener un debate interno, "¿Que ocurre?".

Ella miró a otro lado, lo difícil que era decir estas palabras, de poder expresar su deseo. Konan sabía que no era la única que compartía la cama con el rubio, pero eso no la detuvo.

"Y-yo quisiera…" dijo Konan haciendo contacto visual con los ojos de Naruto, los cuales se llenaron de realización.

"¡¿En serio?!" pregunto Naruto con felicidad desbordando casi tanto como el semen en ano de Konan.

Usando la capa de Akatsuki para limpiarse el semen en la cara, la mujer confronto a Naruto, "Es lo que más deseas ¿verdad?...una familia" dijo Konan, levantándose temblorosamente para estar sentada en el regazo de Naruto con sus sexos aún unidos, rayos, tantos orgasmos consecutivos habían convertido en gelatina su cuerpo.

Los brazos de Konan pasaron por detrás del cuello de Naruto al igual que sus piernas se entrecruzan tras la espalda del rubio, "Así que...si tu quieres, no. yo deseo poder tener a tu hijo" dijo la peliazul. descansando su barbilla contra el hombro derecho del rubio, sosteniéndose con ayuda de Naruto que se había sentado en la posición del loto, mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

"Sabes…" abrazando más fuerte a Konan, dejo que se fundieran en un abrazo cargado con más que lujuria, o hambre por el otro, era simplemente el amor.

"..Desde que comenzamos esta relación, yo quería que fueras la madre de mi hija, ya sabes, una niña tan bonita como su madre, pero con los ojos de su papá" dijo Naruto.

Konan se separó ligeramente, una sonrisa honesta adornando su angelical rostro, "¿A sí?, y dígame señor Uzumaki, ¿como planea llamar al producto de nuestro amor?" pregunto Konan.

Naruto no respondió, en vez, se dedicó a besar los labios de su novia no lujuria, sino con cariño, "No lo se… mmm, ¿que tal Juvia?".

"¿Lluvia?" preguntó ella con una ceja alzada.

"No no no, Juvia, bueno, si no te gusta puede-hum" pero Naruto fue interrumpido cuando está veez Konan reclamó sus labios.

Cortando el beso con solo una línea de saliva uniendo a los dos, Konan le sonrió al rubio, "Supongo que es un buen nombre". dijo Konan, antes de sentir como el miembro de Naruto parecía endurecerse más si es posible dentro de ella.

"En ese caso, vamos a asegurarnos de que la pequeña Juvia venga al mundo" dijo Naruto antes de levantarse cargando por el culo a Konan que se agarró fuerte con pies y manos, dispuesta a dar su mayor esfuerzo para ser la mujer que le dé a su amado su tercer hijo.

El par estaba tan inmerso en concebir, al estilo misionero que nunca notaron como la piedra en honor a su maestro desde hace rato que tenía un par de largas líneas de sangre, si, era seguro que el sabio sapo se sentía orgulloso de su alumno.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que, jejeje, lo siento por tardar tanto, escuela trabajo, juntalos con una incesante necesidad de escribir, y tienes una receta segura para el caos. pero bueno, sin mas agradezco su paciencia y espero que les gustara este capitulo.


	7. Historias Red Hot Pelirroja Bocazas

**No soy dueño de Naruto, pertenece a kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es lemon, porno explicito, asi que si eres un menor de edad te recomiendo que no lo leas, esta historia nació de la retorcida mente del autor el cual al ver que gente quería lemon pues eso les da**.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

[ **En Konoha** **al mismo tiempo que Naruto y Konan se esforzaban en hacer una niña** ].

La mansión Uzumaki.

Una residencia secreta construida detrás del monumento Hokage; alguna vez fue el hogar de Minato y Kushina en su juventud. Pero con el pasar de los años fue remodelada a base de muchos rubios clones de sombra. Dejándola como una gran estructura fuerte y enorme; un tamaño similar a la residencia Hyuga pero siendo de dos pisos. Con un amplio jardín. Muy pocos cuenta con la llave para entrar, principalmente porque no se conoce la existencia de tal exuberante estructura.

El hogar secreto posee todas las comodidades de una familia adinerada; habitaciones con baños incluido para cada residente, una sala gigantesca, biblioteca, zona de entrenamiento e incluso unas aguas termales al aire libre para el uso exclusivo de la familia Uzumaki.

Pero el mayor atractivo de la casa es sin duda el 'Cuarto de juegos' de Kushina. Una habitación subterránea construida para el libertinaje y lujuria del clan.

Dentro del complejo, específicamente en la sala de estar; un grupo de mujeres se reunían, la mayor particularidad de estas hermosas mujeres era sin duda su distintivo cabello rojo. Aunque una de ellas es de hecho rubia.

Las mujeres vestían batas de baño. Todas con toallas cubriendo su mojado cabello; algunas de ellas sentadas en cojines especiales en forma de donas, novatas a la vista de una pelirroja de ojos color violeta madre del gran héroe de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, bebiendo té mientras se relajaban de la más reciente fiesta Uzumaki.

"Ok...es mala idea montar una orgía con 6 lujuriosas Uzumakis contra 40 clones de sombra a la vez. Dejo todo mi cuarto pegajoso y sucio" dijo Kushina bajando su taza de té, al principio le pareció una buena idea el tener relaciones con los clones de su hijo y sus compañeras de harem como si no hubiese un mañana -Ella lo hacía a diario con el original- fue genial el tener todos sus agujeros penetrados mientras otros cuatro clones se turnaban para usar sus tetas, manos y pies. Pero rápidamente decreció en un torbellino de lujuria intensificada por el sutil pero potente afrodisiaco que desprenden naturalmente las mujeres Uzumaki al estar exitadas, los clones se volvieron locos por la combinación de la fragancia de las mujeres; dejando de lado su raciocinio y tratandolas como meros juguetes sexuales… no es que Kushina ni las demas se quejen en realidad.

Sin embargo. Al momento que las mujeres quedaron satisfechas, las bolas de los clones secas como pasas y los vientres de todas casi tan llenos como el de la misma Tsunade. Se dieron cuenta del desastre causado en la habitación. Kushina solo dirá que no comprende cómo el semen de Naruto llego al techo; goteando como una ligera, pegajosa y deliciosa lluvia.

Karui; la sexy morena de ojos dorados originaria de Kumo bufo divertida, pero se arrepintió de su abrupto movimiento pues una repentina punzada de dolor la azotó en sus posaderas. Pero el dolor no era nada comparado con el placer que experimento. ¿Quién diría que podía soportar dos grandes vergas metidas en el culo? ¿o qué sería tan placentero? El mejor día de su vida… Hasta ahora.

Karin seguía en las nubes. Los cristales de sus gafas empañados ligeramente al recordar todo lo que hizo y vio en la sala secreta; ella se quedo mirando el techo con una estúpida sonrisa soñadora, a ella sí que le gusto ese juego de su suegra/compañera de harem.

"Yo no recuerdo haber participado" dijo Tsunade tomando un poco de té, su abultado vientre siendo maternalmente acariciado por su mano derecha por sobre la fina bata de baño. Puede ser verdad que permitió a unos clones coger sus tetas y dio una que otro mamada. Pero no dejaría que ninguno de ellos interrumpiera su embarazo y aunque los clones se volvieron locos, mantuvieron la suficiente cordura para no intentar nada más rudo con la mujer embarazada. Aún cuando el que un clon usará su boca y dedos para atender su hambrienta vagina no fue suficiente para aliviar tanta tensión sexual de ver a las otras mujeres.

"¿Estas jodidamente bromeando? Fue de las mejores cojidas de mi puta vida" gritó Tayuya. La pelirroja boca de marinero no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Ella deseaba volver a hacerlo pero esta vez con el original.

"No digo que no se sintió bien. Es solo que ahora mi habitacion especial está llena de semen y sabe kami que otros fluidos ¡Literalmente la cantidad de semen en el cuarto te llega a los tobillos!" dijo Kushina. No era una mentira o exageración. El cuarto estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de semen. Cada mueble, juguete sexual, o cama fue manchado. Una lastima que el esperma de los clones de sombra no se desvanecía al terminarse el chakra del clon. Esa sustancia puede no logre embarazar a una mujer, pero mantiene la cantidad y casi todo el sabor del original con cada descarga.

"No es para tanto Kushina, los clones de Naruto-kun no solo son buenos para el sexo, también sirven para la limpieza" por primera vez; Mito Uzumaki hablo. La abuela de Tsunade vestía igual que sus compañeras, su largo cabello rojo descendiendo como cascada por su espalda, mientras que sus enormes pechos dejaban un gran escote por la bata de baño. Ella dejó en la mesa del centro su taza de té para tomar una galleta del plato adjunto.

Kushina miro a la primera jinchuriki del Kyubi. Tan hermosa y joven, refinada y elegante. Totalmente diferente de la zorra hambrienta de pollas que en realidad es; una cara muy oculta que a su hijo le encanto revelar.

Dando un suspiro, Kushina se recostó en el sofá, tras la orgía con sus hermanas Uzumaki, dejaron a un grupo de clones de Naruto para limpiar el desastre junto a un par de clones de Kushina supervisarlos. Mientras tanto; las mujeres fueron a asearse, quitar todo el semen de su cabello no fue difícil - tenían bastante experiencia en ello- no, lo realmente complicado comenzó cuando llegó la hora de extraer todo el semen desde el fondo de sus vientres e intestinos.

Pero nuevamente las lecciones de compañerismo y trabajo en equipo de Naruto las ayudo. Ellas mismas sorbieron el semen con sus bocas, lamiendo y chupando la vagina de la otra para extraer ese dulce y espeso premio que era el semen de su hijo.

' _De solo recordar mis bragas se mojaron-ttebane_ ' se dijo mentalmente Kushina. Sus ojos instintivamente fueron a parar a Mito; mirando a la Uzumaki comer una galleta. Pareciera Mito sintió su mirada; ya que detuvo su mano de meter otra galleta frente a su boca para mirar a la pelirroja menor. Sonriendo sacó lentamente su lengua, lamiendo sensualmente la crema de la galleta en pequeños círculos para luego envolver sus labios y chupar. Lamiendo la poca crema restante en el borde de su boca.

' _Zorra descarada, desearía tomar esa pequeña boca tuya y hundirla entre mis…_ ' pensó la madre de Naruto, pero fue interrumpida por un postre volador que golpeó su cabeza.

"¡Hey puta! Te estoy hablando" gritó Tayuya, trayendo de su ensueño a la pelirroja de ojos violeta. Ella dejó de fantasear con Mito y Naruto con ella en un trío para poner atención a la joven Tayuya.

"¿Eh? ¿Que pasa Tayuya?" pregunto mirando a la pelirroja usualmente grosera darle una mirada irritada.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?! Te estoy llamando y tu solo tienes esa cara de idiota. Como sea ¿Cuando va a regresar Naruto?" pregunto la pelirroja bocazas.

Kushina llevó su mano al mentón mientras ponía una cara de pensamiento, su hijo fue a 'entrenar con Hitomi' pero la Uchiha resultó que solo le tendió una trampa a su madre para que Naruto estuviera a solas con ella. Mientras tanto; Hitomi se quedó en la casa que ella y Naruto compartían después de ese baño con rubios clones que las dos tomaron. O al menos eso cree Kushina. La pelirroja al salir de la ducha con la pelinegra se fue directo a la mansión.

"En realidad Naruto está en una misión. Si mis cálculos son correctos y los alumnos son tan pervertidos como el maestro. Diria que Naruto regresara en aproximadamente...mmm… de seis a siete horas" la responsable de contestar no fue otra que Tsunade.

"¡SIETE HORAS! ¿Que carajos se supone vamos a hacer?" gritó Tayuya mirando a la rubia tetona.

"¿De qué hablas? Haz lo que quieras, entrena, juega, no me interesa. Solo deja de gritar, perturbas a mi pequeña" regresó Tsunade acariciando su enorme vientre.

"Eso es una mierda, quiero a ese idiota jodiendo mi culo como si no hubiese un mañana" gimió Tayuya, la chica se desinfló, cayendo en el sofá con aburrimiento total plasmado en su rostro

"¿Aún quieres más después de esa orgía? Diablos, la sangre Uzumaki corre sin duda por tus venas" felicito Kushina, en realidad ella también quería ir a por otras rondas con su hijo. No por nada; durante su primer aniversario de iniciar su relación incestuosa. Ellos dos se entregaron a un dulce pero ruda sesion de sexo durante veinticuatro horas seguidas, solo deteniéndose para comer y rehidratarse de vez en cuando.

"Además no es como si fuera el fin del mundo" regaño Karui, ajustando la dona en su asiento, lo jura. La próxima vez usará un lubricante mejor que solo su propia miel y semen de clon.

Tayuya suspiro, mirando a las demás mujeres del clan quedarse sentadas en silencio. No tenía nada bueno que hacer, hoy era su día libre de entrenamiento y algún juego que no involucra a Naruto desnudo correteandola a ella y a las demás Uzumakis igualmente desnudas por toda la residencia para cogerlas hasta la inconsciencia no sonaba divertido.

Una idea brilló en su cabeza, su curiosidad ganando lo mejor de ella

"Oi..." dijo ganando la atención de las demás mujeres quienes miraron a la originaria de Otto. "...Me e estado preguntando ¿cómo todas ustedes bola de zorras libertinas conocieron a Naruto?".

Las demás mujeres reunidas se sorprendieron, no por como Tayuya las llamo. Sí no porque desde que se conocieron nunca hablaron de la forma en que ellas y Naruto se unieron en esta extraña relación.

"Ella tiene un punto-ttebane" dijo Kushina, frotando su barbilla en pensamiento.

Tsunade compartía los pensamientos de Kushina. Como Hokage conocía la historia de Tayuya y Karin, pero desconocía cómo su abuela y la morena de Kumo terminaron compartiendo la cama con el padre de su futura hija.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí, pensando y recordando. En todo el tiempo que se conocieron nunca hablaron de su pasado; Naruto se encargaba muy bien de mantener sus bocas demasiado ocupadas para pensar en trivialidades.

"¿Que tal si contamos historias? Tayuya-chan me a dejado intrigada" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa. Convencida de que el tiempo se iría volando con algunas historias -con suerte calientes- de su hijo.

Tsunade asintió, mirando a la pelirroja que suministro la idea. "Kushina tiene razón ¿por qué no empiezas tú?" preguntó mirando a la pelirroja bocazas.

"¿Eh? ¡Como el infierno voy a hacerlo!" gritó la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo.

Karui le dio un codazo en las costillas a su compañera, "Por favor. No es como si tuvieras algo que ocultar, todas nosotras conocemos cada centímetro del cuerpo de la otra" dijo la morena con un rollo de los ojos.

Al mirar los ojos llenos de curiosidad de sus compañeras de harem, Tayuya suspiro. Segura que desearía haberse quedado callada y preguntarle mejor al idiota rubio cuando regresara, algo improbable desde que lo habría arrastrado a la cama nomas lo vea.

"Bueno, todo comenzó cuando estaba en Otto. Justo después de…".

* * *

[ **Tres años antes** ].

Una pelirroja malhumorada miraba hacia al frente con molestia. Sus ojos no dejaron el espejo frente a ella con un ceño fruncido, cada rincón de la amplia habitación de color blanco, pero no había mucho aparte de una mesa frente la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Tras una semana de estar en el hospital; y luego de darla de alta. La mujer fue llevada a las instalaciones del departamento de interrogación y tortura. No le sorprendía desde que ella fue parte del fiasco de plan de secuestrar a Sasuke Uchiha. El sannin Orochimaru estaba muy prendido del culo Uchiha y sabía que usar sus fuerzas de elite para secuestrar a Hitomi o Mikoto sería como enviar a un Genin contra un Kage; simplemente no se puede.

Pero eso no evitó que la serpiente pusiera sus ojos en la familia jefe del clan. Como una venganza personal contra la genio Uchiha; Orochimaru ordenó secuestrar a su hermano, luego de darle su marca maldita en el bosque de la muerte fue obvio que el pelinegro estaba embriagado de poder.

Lamentablemente para ellos, en la aldea existía alguien capaz de superar el fuinjutsu del genio Sannin por lo que su misión se complicó. Pero un mes después y usando el desconcierto provocado por la fallida invasión de Otto y Suna, los ninjas del sonido se infiltraron en la aldea asegurándose que Hitomi no estuviera en la aldea, usando la noche para tomar al Uchiha menor de su cama y llevándoselo sin Mikoto darse cuenta.

Sacudiendo su cabeza la pelirroja suspiro, pensar en el pasado no serviría de nada, ahora tenía que concentrarse en su objetivo. La joven miraba el espejo en la pared con una mueca; Sabía bien detrás del cristal algunos bastardos ninjas de la hoja planeaban la forma en la que la iban a torturar para que escupiera la sopa.

Pero ella no fue una de las guardaespaldas de Orochimaru por nada, su nombre era Tayuya y no permitiría nadie la volviera una soplona, aún cuando su jefe no era el mejor de todos.

Detrás del espejo, sin el conocimiento de la pelirroja; una mujer rubia de grandes pechos miraba la atrapada Otto-nin encadenada por las muñecas en la mesa, la Hokage tenía una mirada calculadora al contemplar a la joven; específicamente en el color de su cabello.

"Tsunade-sama" la última Senju fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de su asistente, girando a su espalda, Tsunade vio a Shizune llegar con una carpeta en sus manos.

Tomando los papeles ofrecidos; Tsunade hojeo los papeles que confirmaron sus sospechas con el resultado del ADN. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro de la hermosa mujer, "Shizune….dile a nuestro querido 'interrogador especial' que venga" dijo la rubia; provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra.

* * *

Tayuya estaba seriamente aburrida, hace horas que la habían dejado en este lugar y simplemente nadie venía a intentar interrogarla, "¿Quién puñetas se creen que son?" dijo la pelirroja con un gruñido.

De repente la puerta se abrió; ganando la atención de la pelirroja, Tayuya vio entonces entrar a un joven rubio de dieciocho años, ojos azules con tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla, no lo diría en voz alta pero el chico era muy guapo; vistiendo la indumentaria Anbu estándar de Konoha que no ocultaba en nada su excelente físico.

"Caray, pero si no es otro que el gran Naruto Uzumaki. Te ves mas idiota de lo que aparentas en el libro bingo" dijo sarcásticamente Tayuya con una sonrisa.

Pero su gracia murió al notar como su insulto no parecía afectar al shinobi rubio, Naruto por su parte se sentó frente a Tayuya, abriendo la carpeta en sus manos para leer el reporte médico e información conocida de la mujer.

"Tayuya...sin apellido, último miembro con vida de los cuatro del sonido…" en eso Tayuya bufo, si el rubio frente a ella creia que eso la afectaba estaba equivocada, "...Tus compañeros murieron luego de enfrentarse a un grupo de gennin guiados por Shikamaru Nara y la ayuda de un equipo de Sunagakure, y ¡Oh sorpresa! parece fue Temari quien te pateo el trasero" dijo Naruto con cierta burla impregnada en su voz.

Tayuya golpeó las palmas contra la mesa, una mirada de odio dirigida al rubio, "Cierra el pico, pendejo" dijo Tayuya con una voz peligrosa.

Naruto no se vio afectado, es más, alzó una ceja mientras bajaba la carpeta, "No creo que esa sea la forma de hablarle a la persona que te salvó la vida" dijo el rubio.

La pelirroja ya lo sabía, su cuerpo maltrecho y apenas consciente le permitió ver al rubio llegar cinco minutos después de su aplastante derrota para quitar los árboles que amenazaban con ser su tumba, cargándola hasta su pueblo para recibir el tratamiento médico tan necesario "¿Crees que eso me importa? Vete a la mierda pedazo de hijo de puta" pero eso no significaba que a Tayuya le importara.

"De hecho no está tan lejos de la realidad" se dijo llevándose la mano al mentón; recordando la razón de porque llegó tres horas tarde, en ocaciones el livido de Kushina no tenia limite.

Pero sacudiendo sus pensamientos, el Uzumaki lanzó la carpeta a la mesa, "Como sea, esta es tu última oportunidad, dime todo lo que sabes de Orochimaru. Si lo haces voy a asegurarme que tengas una buena vida en la hoja, ¿Quien sabe? Si eres buena niña, tal vez te quite ese feo sello en el cuello" dijo Naruto.

Tayuya bufo, si esa era la mejor oferta que podían ofrecerle; no había nada de qué hablar, "Yo digo...no, has lo que quieras, torturame, golpeame como el marica que eres, no me importa" desafío Tayuya.

Naruto suspiro; sabía que sería difícil convencer a la pelirroja. Pero Tsunade no lo tenía como el mejor interrogador de mujeres por nada; el rubio era capaz de sacarle la información incluso a la legendaria mamadora- es decir, a la Sannin Tsunade. Llevó su mirada al vidrio que los separaba de la habitación contigua para dar un asentimiento. No tenía más opción por lo que el rubio se levantó, "Ok, no quería recurrir a esto. Pero supongo que no hay de otra" dijo Naruto antes de sacar una llave y abrir la cadena que aprisionaba las esposas de Tayuya contra la mesa.

Al instante la pelirroja se lanzo al ataque, tratando de usar los eslabones que ataban sus muñecas para estrangular al rubio. Solo para que al segundo siguiente su espalda saludara el grueso vidrio de la pared.

 **Pum**

Una mueca de dolor apareció en la cara de Tayuya, huesos crujiendo en protesta por la repentina defensa del idiota rubio, se dio cuenta muy tarde que era muy obvio su intento de fuga. La pelirroja comenzó a levantarse, dando ligeros gemidos de dolor, solo para que cuando levantara ligeramente la vista; ver los pies de Naruto frente a ella.

"Hey perra... ¿quien te dijo que podías atacar a tu dueño?" pregunto Naruto con un tono de voz carente de emoción.

Gruñendo, Tayuya trato de atacar, pero obtuvo como resultado su cabeza estrellándose contra el suelo por el pie de Naruto.

"Ahora se una buena puta y quédate en el suelo" dijo Naruto presionando más fuerte su pie antes de retirarlo del cráneo de Tayuya.

"Así que vas a violarme, pedazo de hijo de perra" dijo Tayuya. Con esfuerzo se recargo contra la pared, secretamente excitada por el rudo trato.

Naruto se rió mientras seguía su camino para sentarse una vez más en su silla; abriendo las piernas con una sonrisa, "¿Violarte? No, no lo vales" dijo Naruto.

¿No lo vale?

Este idiota era pura boca ¿Como se atrevía a decir que no lo vale? ¡Ella! Una de las mujeres más deseadas de Otto, su orgullo fue golpeado y ella se encargaría de moler a golpes al farsante.

Levantando su cuerpo, Tayuya se abalanzó contra el rubio, Naruto no hizo más que alzar una ceja mientras tomaba el expediente médico en la mesa. Calculando el momento preciso le arrojó la carpeta a los pies de la pelirroja entrante que tan concentrada en matarlo no vio que pisó el plástico, dio un paso en falso que la llevó a resbalar y caer. Pero antes de lograr impactar el suelo; Naruto envolvió un collar alrededor de su cuello. En un rápido movimiento unió la cadena que aún aprisionan las muñecas.

"¿Pero qué demoni- **mmm** " trato de gritar Tayuya pero una tela usada como mordaza le evito gritar.

Naruto jalo la correa unida al cuello de Tayuya; obligándola a caer de estómago encima de la mesa dónde procedió a poner un nuevo candado a unos eslabones sueltos de la mesa con el collar; las nuevas ataduras dejaron a Tayuya expuesta; las puntas de sus pies apenas lograron tocar el suelo, no ayudaba que la mesa estuviese remachada al suelo.

Se agitó, bruscamente luchando. Pero nada de sus fuerzas lograba romper las cadenas que la ataban a la mesa, obligada a mirar a la pared Tayuya se perdió la vista del Uzumaki examinando su trasero regordete; la mujer pataleaba en un intento de liberarse pero todo fue inútil.

Cansado de los inútiles intentos de Tayuya; Naruto toco un sello de almacenamiento tatuado en su costado derecho; en una explosión de humo un par de esposas salieron a la vida. Usando su fuerza mayor; Naruto no tuvo problemas en encadenar cada tobillo de Tayuya contra la respectiva pata de la mesa. La pelirroja luchó, pero no fue rival para el jinchuriki.

Una vez terminó, admiro su trabajo. Tayuya estaba totalmente inmovilizada, sus piernas abiertas en compás con la mesa. Manos y cabeza atados a la mesa, el burbujeante culo de Tayuya rebotó con cada intento de soltarse.

"¿Lista para hablar?" pregunto Naruto. El rubio usó la silla que alguna vez ocupó Tayuya para sentarse frente a ella con los manos acunando su nuca.

Sí las miradas mataran; Naruto ahora estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Los ojos de Tayuya no tenían más que odio… y una pizca de excitación.

De manera sorprendente; la pelirroja asintió. Satisfecho por la respuesta, Naruto retiró la mordaza con cuidado. Tayuya hizo una seña para que se acercara, lo cual Naruto hizo. Justo en el lugar que lo quería la originaria de Otto hizo lo peor que podía haber hecho.

 _ **Splash**_.

Naruto llevó la mano a su la mejilla derecha. Tocando el cálido líquido resbalando entre sus bigotes, miro la saliva entre sus dedos para luego mirar la cara sonriente de Tayuya.

"¿Que ocurre bebé de mami? No te gust- **SLAM** " pero la burla de Tayuya fue silenciada con una fuerte y dura bofetada. Cerró los ojos de dolor, saboreando la sangre en su boca; el pendejo tenía la mano pesada ¡Carajo! No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su mejilla derecha está roja con probable hematoma.

"Trate de ser bueno contigo" dijo el Uzumaki, su mano agarró un puñado de los cabellos rojos de Tayuya y la obligó a mirarlo "Pero sí te vas a comportar como una perra, va a ser tiempo de tratarte como tal" dijo metiendo desordenadamente en una bola la mordaza en la boca de Tayuya.

Su cabeza golpeó la mesa cuando Naruto liberó su cabello de un brusco movimiento. Nunca lo dirá en voz alta; pero sus regiones inferiores comenzaron a mojarse.

Cualquier chica sueñan que su primera vez sea con un caballero, un hombre que las trate como princesas, siendo suave y delicado, tierno y amoroso.

Tayuya no era cualquiera.

Ella quiere que la dominen, le hagan saber su lugar. El simple pensamiento la excitaba de sobremanera; viéndose bajo las manos de un rudo hombre, uno que no tenía miedo de golpearla, cada pareja sexual que tuvo desde los 14 lo intentaron; pero fallaron estrepitosamente. Como una mujer férrea no fue sumisa, ella lo desea. Pero no significa le dará el camino libre a cualquier pendejo para dominarla.

Y aquí estaba uno que realmente valía la pena. La estaba dominando como nadie, la excitaba y ni siquiera lo intento.

Naruto fue a la zona trasera de Tayuya, sus pasos lentos y calmados, limpiando el resto de saliva con una servilleta de su bolsillo. Al ponerse tras el regordete trasero expuesto, sorprendió a la pelirroja con un fuerte azote a su glúteo derecho. Tayuya alzó la cabeza de dolor, pero fue silenciada con otro par de duros golpes de palma.

 **Slam.**

 **Slam.**

 **Slam.**

Sin tregua Naruto golpeó el trasero de Tayuya, con cada azote ganando gemidos ahogado de placentero dolor. Gemidos que aumentaron con la intensidad de los golpes.

" _MMMMMM_ ~".

"¿Eh?" dijo Naruto al sentir su mano un poco húmeda, al inspeccionar noto como su palma estaba cubierta de un líquido extraño, volviendo a la pelirroja; se sorprendió al ver sus cortos shorts negros empapados de una zona en específica.

"¿Acaso te exitaste?" preguntó retóricamente Naruto.

Tayuya oculto su cara con su cabello en un intento de disfrazar su sonrojo, le encantaba cada segundo de este 'interrogatorio' pero por su orgullo no lo diría.

Masoquista, Naruto había compartido la cama con unas cuantas mujeres de dichos gustos. No comprendía del todo el goce en ser está de más decir cumplio con creses su deseo, pero Kurenai ya no sería capaz de ver la cera de una vela caer sin al instante mojar sus bragas.

Llamando un poco del chakra del Kyubi. Naruto alargó sus uñas en filosas garras con las que procedió a rasgar la parte inferior de la prenda sin cortar mucho, solo lo suficiente para exponer las empapadas bragas. Naruto lo encontró un poco excitante; y tuvo que usar mucho de su autocontrol para no extender las mejillas rellenas y hundir su lengua en el brillante néctar desbordando. Fue un olor desprendido el cual lo llevaba al borde, la única que logró tal hazaña con solo su fragancia fue Kushina y en menor medida Tsunade.

"¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?" Tayuya se sacudió, dos de los dedos de Naruto presionaron su húmeda e hinchada entrada sobre la tela. Trayendo leves corrientes cada vez que iba más dentro, llegando a insertar la mitad de sus dedos índice y medio sin rasgar la delicada prenda.

En estos momentos Tayuya estaba casi aullando, lo sentía. Los azotes y el jugueteo la estaban llevando al límite. Se incrementó su placer al momento que Naruto aún con sus dedos insertados y retorciéndose, usó su pulgar para estimular su clítoris en tortuosos y lentos círculos.

Las paredes internas de la pelirroja se apretaron alrededor de su ropa interior, envolviendo los dedos de Naruto, no pasó desapercibido por el rubio que con una sonrisa retiró rápidamente su mano. Negando con éxito el clímax tan añorado.

"¿MUE MARAMO? (¿Que carajo?)" gritó la pelirroja al sentir su vagina perder los dedos que casi la llevaron al más grande orgasmo que ha sentido en su vida.

Naruto se limpió la mano con la camisa de la mujer atada, sentándose a un lado del regordete trasero expuesto mientras observaba los glúteos danzar al compás de los inútiles intentos para soltarse "Oh, lo siento. ¿Querías venirte?".

La mujer apenas logró mirar la molesta sonrisa del Uzumaki por encima de su hombro. Lo vio jugar con los viscosos jugos restantes entre sus dedos, "Bueno, yo también quiero algo" dijo uniendo nuevamente sus dedos en el apretado túnel.

Gemidos y lamentos llenaron la sala, acompañados de los nuevos ruidos de humedad. Los dedos del rubio trabajaban en coordinada perfección, tocando los puntos débiles de su víctima hasta llevarla al borde, casi ahí, la pelirroja llevó su cabeza al cielo apunto de gritar su orgasmo.

Solo para que Naruto se lo negara de nuevo.

La pelirroja gritó de frustración, tratando de frotar sus propios muslos en un intento para calmar el creciente fuego. No ayudó que al momento su orgasmo se alejó, nuevamente su interrogador le atacara con rápidos y precisos golpes a sus zonas erógenas. Llevándola a la cúspide solo para dejarla enfriar.

Fueron tortuosos 20 minutos de lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez. Un charco de miel goteaba de la mesa al suelo; resultantes de sus orgasmos interrumpidos. Los ojos de Tayuya soltaban lágrimas de impotencia, su mente se fracturaba en piezas, pequeñas piezas que Naruto se encargó de quebrar aún más con cada negación.

Naruto se puso en cuclillas frente el rostro contorsionado de ira y placer de Tayuya, la mordaza totalmente empapada de saliva en su boca y mejillas llenas de lágrimas "Dime ¿Quieres venir?" preguntó retirando la mordaza.

"V...vete a la mierda" murmuto la pelirroja mirando al Uzumaki con los restos de su voluntad.

Sonrió. Naruto realmente sonrió y se deleito al ver a la pelirroja resistirse, casi se burló; Kurenai fue un reto mayor para quebrar y solo le tomó 2 horas. Debió admitir la chica es una fuerte kunoichi, no lo negaría. Pero comparando a la pelinegra con está Otto-nin, Kurenai fue una mujer hecha y derecha.

"Tsk, joder. Honestamente estoy a nada de simplemente echar a la basura el interrogatorio y simplemente dedicarme a joderte sin descanso" la declaración ánimo secretamente a Tayuya, sí podía soportar lo suficiente, el cabrón fallaria, ella conseguiría un buen sexo y con suerte el rubio idiota sería degradado a Genin por su incompetencia… la última parte fue una exageración, pero se vale soñar.

Sin embargo, su esperanza se transformó en confusión al ver al rubio no ir a su trasero de nuevo, en vez de eso se acomodo repentinamente en la silla frente a ella, una sonrisa en su rostro hermoso y un muy grande bulto en sus pantalones holgados.

"Afortunadamente...no para ti. Mi compañera de interrogatorio es demasiada estricta como para permitirme disfrutar de tu cuerpo sin antes tomar toda la información".

El inconfundible ruido de la puerta siendo desbloqueada nuevamente lleno la silenciosa sala de interrogatorio. Gruñendo ante el aparente nuevo 'interrogador' la pelirroja se giró para gritarle que se fuera. Sin embargo, sus palabras murieron en su boca tan solo al echar un vistazo a quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta..

Una vez más la puerta de la habitación se cerró. De pie, fue una hermosa mujer de piel de alabastro, su mera apariencia desprendía un aura de elegancia y belleza. El largo cabello de la mujer brillaba en un tono púrpura y llegaba a su cintura. Un solo flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho sin llegar a taparle los ojos los cuales tenían puntas muy pronunciadas, sus iris de color negro y pupilas marrones de gran tamaño fueron delineadas con color negro y un exquisito pintalabios de color rojo claro.

Pero lo que realmente shockeó a Tayuya fue ver a la mujer caminar sin descaro totalmente desnuda. Bamboleando su redondo y bien formado trasero de lado a lado con cada pequeño paso, sus largas piernas kilométricas y plano vientre resultantes de años de trabajo duro. Sus pechos fueron minimo una copa D que similar a su trasero se agitaba. La pubis de la mujer estaba totalmente depilada, mostrando un tatuaje en forma del escudo del clan Uzumaki encima de su vagina. Dónde un poco de excitación se filtraba de entre sus labios cerrados. Hablando de tatuajes, la mujer tenía la marca de Anbu en el hombro izquierdo.

Yugao Uzuki, miembro del cuerpo de élite conocido como Anbu. Dedicada shinobi y una de las mejores en el uso de la espada de konoha se quedo de pie justo frente al mismo hombre que decidió amar con un rostro carente de emoción. Pero sí eras lo bastante perceptivo, lograrías ver la excitación brillando en sus ojos, así como los ligeros y casi imperceptibles escalofríos.

"¿Que carajos es esto?" gruñó Tayuya. Ligeramente celosa.

Yugao no había perdido tiempo, se recostó en el regazo de Naruto con su espalda chocando contra su duro cuerpo, la mujer gimió levemente mientras su amante masajeaba con delicadeza y ternura sus grandes pechos, dejó escapar un gemido especialmente agudo al sentir ambos pezones siendo presionados con fuerza.

"Ya te dije, Neko-chan aquí es muy estricta con el trabajo" Yugao se vio obligada a separar sus piernas con solo la punta de sus dedos tocando el suelo a los lados de la silla, mostrando su creciente humedad al rostro perplejo de Tayuya, la pelimorada no perdió el tiempo, tomando un puñado de los cabellos rubios del Uzumaki lo jalo en un profundo y apasionante beso por encima de su hombro.

Separándose con una fina línea de saliva aún uniendolos, Naruto procedió a recorrer el cuello de la mujer, dejando pequeños y húmedos besos en cada pulgada.

"Es mi deber, recordarle la misión" habló por primera vez Yugao, acariciando por encima de la holgada ropa el endurecido miembro "No necesitamos juego previo" murmuró Yugao. Durante todo el tiempo que Naruto estaba en la sala de interrogatorio, ella estuvo viendo por detrás del espejo. Sentada en una silla con sus manos perdidas en sus zonas erógenas. Ya no podía estar más caliente y húmeda aunque lo intentara.

La cremallera en los pantalones del rubio fue bajada por las delicadas manos de la Uzuki, la mujer metió su mano derecha por el agujero del ciper, movió los boxers a un lado y fue recompensada al tomar algo grande y duro, se mordió el labio inferior mientras que con impaciencia hacía lo posible por sacar el gran miembro de su apretado confinamiento

Los ojos de Tayuya casi se salen de sus cornian solamente mirar el premio que la mujer de cabello púrpura logró sacar, no había forma de que eso fuera algo real. Desde su privilegiada vista pudo ver un jodido miembro de 13 pulgadas alzarse orgulloso, su grosor incapaz de ser rodeado por una de las manos de la mujer, ayudada por Naruto quien dejó los pechos en pos de tomarla por las caderas, Yugao plantó los pies a ambos lados de la silla, subiendo lo suficiente para que sus labios vaginales besaran la bulbosa cabeza.

Los gruñidos y gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Yugao ahogó su placer al morderse el labio inferior, su coño ansioso tragaba centimetro a centimetro el grueso miembro invasor trayendo una sensación de llenado indescriptible, en ese momento no existía nada más que ella y Naruto.

"Como extrañe esto~" gimió la mujer, sus ojos vidriosos reflejando amor.

Un gemido especialmente sonoro retumbó en la habitación al momento que el grueso miembro beso la cervix de la mujer, Yugao sabía que ese no era todo el camino, también conocía la amabilidad de su amante a no lastimarla al forzar la penetración. Un aspecto que amaba de él, después de todo no habían tenido intimidad en bastante tiempo por las horas extras que tuvieron que trabajar para compensar la falta de shinobis que murieron en la fallida invasión de Suna.

"Joder, Neko-chan. Segura que estabas ansiosa" gruño Naruto, no fue una sorpresa encontrar el coño de Yugao más apretado de lo usual, teniendo un tiempo difícil en mantenerse quieto, dejando a la mujer moverse a su ritmo lento y constante, devorando unas cuantas pulgadas extras en cada placentero descenso.

Desde su posición, Tayuya no podía dejar de ver con creciente envidia como la vagina de la puta era empalada en esa jugosa verga, la miraba moverse lento, casi torturando a Naruto, haciendo giros de cadera cuando el miembro estaba solo la mitad dentro, el rubio no perdió el tiempo, mientras que la pelimorada había cruzado un brazo detrás del hombro de su amante, el Uzumaki saboreaba uno de sus grandes pechos, mordiendo el rosado pezón de la Uzuki, si no fuera suficiente Naruto tenía su mano derecha masturbando el clitoris en coordinados ataques muy efectivos.

Sacando casi todo su miembro, el rubio dio un fuerte empuje que perforó el cérvix de su amante llegando a su vientre sin más resistencia, los ojos de Yugao se fueron automáticamente a la parte posterior de su cabeza, un orgasmo monumental azotó completamente su ser, gritó en voz alta mientras que su vagina liberaba su miel en una pequeña lluvia.

"¿Que mierda?" gritó Tayuya, estando frente al par el orgasmo de la pelimorada terminó bañando gran parte de su cara, es verdad que tuvo su buen tiempo con algunas mujeres, pero eso no significaba le gustaba tragar los fluidos de cualquier zorra.

Las mini convulsiones siguieron azotando a la Uzuki, el placer escrito en su cara, mientras que Naruto a su espalda alzaba una ceja "¿Te corriste?" preguntó incrédulo, no duró más de cinco minutos, incluso en su primera vez, Yugao tardo mínimo diez minutos en alcanzar su primer orgasmo.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah!... L..lo siento, es solo..." comenzó Yugao respirando pesadamente, no podía culparla, basicamente la empalo todo el camino y su vientre fue su punto débil.

"Muy mal, mi linda gatita" Yugao alzó una ceja curiosa, viendo a Naruto sacar su brazo de atrás de su hombro, las manos del Uzumaki acariciaron las tercos muslos, con una sonrisa oscura la cual la mujer no podía ver "No puedes simplemente correrte sola...debes ser castigada".

"¿Eh? ¡AHHH~! N..Naruto…¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunto/gimió Yugao, sus rodillas presionando contra sus pechos con los brazos de Naruto sosteniendolos mientras que ambas palmas del Uzumaki acunaban la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Castigarte ¿No es obvio?" dijo poniéndose de pie mientras sostenía a la traviesa Anbu en una full nelson, su verga aún dentro del apretado coño se crispaba de anticipación por lo que había planeado.

Duro, fue el primer y último pensamiento lógico que concibió la mente de la Anbu antes de sentir su mundo girar en una espiral de dicha, un golpeteo profundo y lento, traspasando fácilmente cualquier defensa, hasta ahí lo podía definir, pero su mente se perdió cuando con una velocidad inmisericorde comenzó a ejecutar un desenfrenado asalto a su interior.

Sí antes gemía, ahora prácticamente gritaba de gozo, incapaz de moverse a su ritmo la hizo rebotar como a un muñeco de trapo a su antojo, su vagina se aferraba a cada placentero centímetro, sintiendo cada vena marcada rozar contra su suave carne interior, tal posición representaría una hazaña, pero su cuerpo flexible ganado de años de kunoichi le facilitó el no sentir la mínima pizca de dolor y concentrarse en el deleite que su amante le proporcionaba,

"Mhi… mi.. co...coño… me.. me vas a partir~" podria estar diciendo eso, pero Tayuya podía ver la cara de estupida follada que tenía, el rimen comenzaba a correrse por las lágrimas de placer, haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera por sus mejillas, acentuando la expresión ahegao.

"Carajo, apunta a otro lado" gruño Tayuya cuando una nueva lluvia de miel empapo su rostro. Curiosa, pasó su lengua por encima de su labio, encontrando que de hecho, tenía un mejor sabor a muchas putas con las que se acostó.

Naruto no mostró piedad, incluso cuando su verga habia registrado cinco miniosrgasmos y tres grandes -habilidad ganada con años de práctica- se mantuvo presionando, golpeando cada punto sensible que conocía de Yugao. Para este momento la pelimorada no era más que una mujerzuela incapaz de pensar en otra cosa más que su verga.

"Hey, Neko-chan" dijo Naruto caminando más cerca de Tayuya, poniendo a escasos centímetros de su rostro el lugar dónde ambos sexos se unen, en ningún momento dejando de penetrar el coño de Yugao "¿Porque no le dices como se siente a nuestra linda prisionera?"

Contrario a lo que esperaba, lo unico que salio de la boca de Yugao fueron palabras incoherentes, su lengua de fuera con saliva colgando de la comisura de su rostro, una imagen perfecta de una mujer a la que se le estaba fundiendo el cerebro de orgasmos.

"¡AH!...¡Ahhh! ¡MmmAHHH!~" realmente la mujer trato de hablar, realmente lo intentó, pero su cerebro no lograba conectar con su lengua.

"Maldita sea" gruño Naruto, incapaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo; aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, casi como un borrón, trayendo consigo un mar de lágrimas y gemidos de la puta en empalada, "No dejes caer nada, Neko-chan ¡Toma toda tu leche! "

La estocada final, quizás fue la que la llevó a un nuevo pináculo de placer, siempre fue así con Naruto, encontrando nuevas formas de traerle orgasmos más grandes que el anterior,, sus aterciopeladas paredes aprisionaron al miembro invasor cuando este entró hasta su vientre.

Algo se rompió, de eso estaba segura Yugao, una parte de ella se quebró una vez el semen del rubio explotó como una manguera a presión dentro de su expuesto vientre, inundando su interior con litros y litros de espesa y caliente leche de bebes.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!~" un gemido casi animal retumbó en la habitación, su vientre se hinchó dándole la apariencia de una mujer en sus primeros meses de embarazo, y tan apretado como el coño de Yugao era, no logró contener el blanco esperma por mucho tiempo, terminó por filtrarse por los labios, buscando una forma de salir.

"Uff, realmente estuvo bueno, que dices Neko-chan ¿El segundo?" preguntó Naruto, al tiempo que sacaba su verga del coño de la mujer, liberando una mini cascada de semen al suelo, las paredes internas continuaron convulsionando escupiendo sin queres más del fértil esperma.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, sacando sus manos de la nuca, el cuerpo de su compañera Anbu cayó al suelo sin resistencia, impactando el suelo empapado de fluidos con la cara.

"Ehhh, ¿Yugao?" preguntó el rubio, se sentía ligeramente preocupado por una de sus amantes, pero esa preocupación desapareció cuando vio la enorme sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro.

"Jejeje, creo que exagere un poco" se dijo el Uzumaki.

"No ¿que te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Tayuya, realmente celosa de la cara estúpida que la mujer tenía,

Convocando a un clon de sombras, Naruto lo envió a tomar a la inconsciente mujer. Asintiendo el doppelganger la levantó del suelo, antes de salir de la habitación… sin querer dejando atrás un camino de leche.

"Mmm, Neko-chan se fue y dejó un desastre" dijo Naruto, mirando a su verga aún en pie de guerra la vio con restos de semen y restos del orgasmo monumental de Yugao, también abarcando parte de sus pantalones, pero no le importo.

Mirando a la derecha, por encima de la forma atada de Tayuya, vio al espejo, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios al encontrarse viendo el coño de la pelirroja hinchado y deseoso, filtrando sus fluidos vaginales como una fuente por la mesa.

"Hagamos un trato" dijo Naruto mientras se plantaba frente a Tayuya "Limpia mi verga y te dejo ir" ofreció el Uzumaki, quien abofeteó cariñosamente un par de veces la mejilla de Tayuya que trató de morderlo, pero como recompensa a su temeridad recibió una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla.

"¿Que carajo te hace pensar que yo aceptaría?" pregunto entre jadeos Tayuya, su cordura estaba pendiendo de un fino hilo, el cual estaba a nada de romperse "Vete a la mierda" se burló.

"¿Tienes miedo?" preguntó el rubio, acercando tentativamente su endurecido miembro a la pelirroja que no hizo ademán de retroceder, muchos estarían reacción a acercar su miembro… o cualquier parte de su cuerpo a la boca de una prisionera enojada. Pero Naruto no se dejaba intimidar, recubrió levemente su miembro medio erecto con una fina capa de chakra, pobre de los dientes de la pelirroja si se atrevía a morderlo.

"¿Miedo? Lo he hecho con hombres más grandes que tu" Tayuya mintió descaradamente, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Ella se resistió lo mejor posible, frenando todos sus impulsos para estirar su cuello y mamar ese pináculo de la masculinidad, chuparlo como un caramelo y tragar su premio.

La cosa desprendía un olor seductor y se sentía caliente con solo estar cerca de su cara. Pero no quería darle la satisfacción. Estuvo tentada también a abrir su boca -lo más que pudiera- y arrancarle la verga de una mordida; pero una parte de ella, una muy grande y que no conocía; no se atrevía a maltratar tan magnífica herramienta de placer carnal.

"Entonces no deberías tener problemas, hazlo y te dejo libre… o también puedo hacer que lo haga alguien más" seguro que Anko no tendría problemas en venir corriendo solo para darle una mamada.

Apretando los dientes, la pelirroja lo miró a los ojos. No podía negar las ganas que tenía de hacerle un oral, pero su orgullo se negaba a simplemente abrir la boca "Una mamada y ya" dijo Tayuya.

Sonriendo, el Uzumaki acercó su miembro, vio como Tayuya saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer la bulbosa cabeza, depositando besos a cada vena capaz de alcanzar en su limitada movilidad, lamiendo y chupando, sus ojos vidriosos le dieron a entender que ella estaba disfrutando más de lo que su intento de cara seria decía.

Naruto frunció el ceño, fue una escena divertida verla limpiar su miembro, sorber los restos del orgasmo de Yugao y tragarse el presemen que la punta de su verga desprendía.

"¿Eh? ¿Oye que mierda?" gritó Tayuya cuando le retiraron su delicioso caramelo de la boca, estaba tan hipnotizada en degustar que se olvidó de su fachada desinteresada.

Naruto no la honró con una respuesta, él salió de su campo de visión; sonriendo cual zorro cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza; arremangó la manga derecha de su camisa Ambu y com un poco de chakra golpeó un sello de almacenamiento en su antebrazo, el efecto fue inmediato al encontrarse sosteniendo un rollo de almacenamiento.

Tayuya no podía ver lo que su interrogador hacia tras su espalda. Se emocionó un poco al pensar que su trabajo oral lo despertó para dejar su boca e iría a por el plato fuerte; no quería admitirlo, pero sabía con certeza un solo duro y fuerte empujón de ese pedazo de carne en su interior y tendría un orgasmo monumental.

No se preocupo por el dolor o su estrechez, el bastardo dejo practicamente un rio saliendo de su zona íntima con su juego previo el cual se reafirmó con verlo joder a esa zorra a la inconsciencia. Aún cuando nunca tuvo un amante de ese calibre, sabía que su humedad le iba a facilitar la penetración, básicamente podía escuchar el goteo de su miel golpeando el charco en el suelo por encima de los murmullos del Uzumaki.

"¿Que pasa bastardo? Acércate, no muerdo" trato de retar la pelirroja, moviendo su regordete culo al aire. Sonando más desesperado de lo que ella realmente quería parecer..

Lamentablemente toda esperanza de que el rubio golpeara su hambriento coño murió al tiempo que mordió un objeto de hule, Tayuya no pudo cerrar su boca, trato de hacerlo, pero resultó que el hule fue simplemente una cubierta para un anillo de metal que mantenía su mandíbula en una perfecta 'O'.

Naruto ató la correa en la nuca de la pelirroja. Sonriendo de manera nostálgica al expansor de boca; un regalo de parte de su madre al cumplir un año del inicio de su relación incestuosa. El objeto en cuestión le permitía a Naruto dar lo que se conoce como una jodida facial. Usar la boca de una mujer como una funda para su verga sin molestias. Kushina lo usó en varias ocasiones, usualmente en su 'Glory hole' en la pared que separaba su baño con la recamara.

"Eso debe hacer las cosas más fáciles".

"Idiota" dijo Tayuya con esfuerzo. Tanto como odiaba admitirlo; esa gruesa verga no cabría en el pequeño círculo que abría su boca; sin embargo, alzó una ceja al ver al Uzumaki darle una sonrisa de suficiencia al tiempo que con su mano derecha realizaba un simple sello de mano

Fue duro, y muy incomodo; su boca empezó a estirarse contra su voluntad; la extraña mordaza crecio y crecio, lento pero seguro, expandiendo su boca a límites insospechados, lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas por la sensación de su mandíbula casi siendo dislocada.

Y paro. El expansor dejó de crecer cuando el tamaño deseado se logró, los ojos de la mujer no mostraba más que dolor y odio mientras contemplaban al rubio, que sin prisa tomó su verga para luego colocarla en la húmeda entrada, saboreando el calor emitido por los simple jadeos de la pelirroja.

Naruto dejó su pene seguro en el orificio al tiempo que tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza roja en un fuerte dominio; con éxito frenando los movimientos erráticos de Tayuya.

El pre-semen filtrado de la uretra chocó contra su lengua en movimientos controlados, Naruto empujaba su pelvis sin ir más allá d pulgadas; sonriendo de manera aprobatoria cuando la cabeza roja estiró su cuello y trago otra pulgada por su cuenta, el anillo que mantenía la boca de Tayuya abierta; apenas fue capaz de permitir el paso del gran grosor, fue un poco incómodo para el rubio cada vez que empujaba, pero eso se resolvio rapido con la saliva y los restos de su antigua pareja funcionando como lubricante natural.

' _Joder, ¡Asi se hace hijo de puta!_ ' fue el pensamiento de Tayuya, la bocazas de Otto no se resistió al vaivén, su lengua moviéndose como pudo alrededor del miembro invasor, totalmente consciente de que el Uzumaki ya sabía que ella lo quería tanto como él.

El no tan obligado blowjob continuo por 10 minutos, todo el tiempo sin apartar sus ojos llenos de odio y goce de los azules del Uzumaki, "¿A qué viene esa mirada?" preguntó Naruto empujando otras tres pulgadas por la boca de Tayuya, la mujer se sorprendió y luchó contra su reflejo nauseabundo, algo en lo que no tuvo reparo Naruto; que comenzó a aumentar la velocidad mientras que lentamente empujaba más y más de su polla en la garganta de la mujer, al punto que su bulbosa cabeza era capaz de verse haciendo su camino por la piel del cuello.

Naruto se detuvo en un empuje especialmente profundo, sosteniendo 10 pulgadas dentro, los ojos de Tayuya lo miraron con creciente fascinación, retando al rubio a no sacar ese monstruo de su boca. Le comenzó a faltar de aire, afectando sus sentidos, el bastardo dejo su verga en los húmedos confines con una sonrisa, la mirada vidriosa comenzó a desaparecer de los orbes café, reemplazados por una sensación de mareo, los ojos de la mujer lentamente se deslizaban a la parte posterior de su cabeza. La inconsciencia a nada de reclamar por la falta de oxígeno mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Pero repentinamente el miembro invasor fue retirado, permitiendo que una enorme bocanada de anhelado aire llenaran los pulmones de Tayuya. Jadeante, la pelirroja sacó su lengua con saliva cayendo. Pero el descanso fue de poca duración cuando con fuerza Naruto incerto las 13 pulgadas de golpe, impactando su pelvis contra la nariz de la pelirroja.

Los músculos de la garganta hacían maravillas alrededor de la verga del rubio, al ver las lágrimas aflorar nuevamente de los ojos de Tayuya, retiro 8 pulgadas, dejando el miembro brillando en limpio con una mezcla de presemen y saliva.

El aire repentinamente se llenó de un dulce olor, uno que estaba poniendo a Naruto al borde, sí estuviera prestando atención, habría notado que el aroma fue despedido de la pelirroja cuyo sentimiento de ahogamiento la trajo varios miniorgasmos.

La poca resistencia que conservaba Naruto se perdió, formando un par de improvisadas trenzas con las largas hebras rojas de Tayuya, comenzó a empujar sin tregua mientras jalaba su cabello, yendo de 5 a 13 y regresando a 8 pulgadas con cada penetración, la mujer acostada no pudo hacer más que gemir entre golpeteos y usar su lengua en un intento de sacar el salado pero tan querido premio.

"¡Tragalo todo!" gruño Naruto al sentir sus testículos apretarse.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de sorpresa, con la verga del Uzumaki enterrada todo el camino, sintió una larga y potente cuerda de semen golpear directo a su estómago, seguido de otra y otra, su garganta no requirió esforzarse en tragar mientras que el sabor persistente y el caliente semen le trajeron su primer orgasmo del día el cual explotó con tal fuerza que logró literalmente llaspear un poco la ventana de la pared de atrás.

Secando un poco de sudor de su frente, Naruto retiró su miembro, usando su mano derecha sacudió un par de veces más su verga y extrajo un último disparo de pegajoso y viscoso semen que con precisión logró echar dentro de la boca abierta de Tayuya, satisfecho soltó la trenza mal formada de su mano izquierda, lo que provocó que la cara de Tayuya saludara la madera.

Aún con su verga apuntando al techo, el Uzumaki miro a la pelirroja. Ligeramente preocupado de no verla moverse o por lo menos intentando maldecirlo. Fue extraño, hasta que logro escuchar algunos murmullos, confundido, se acercó para tratar de descifrar lo que decía, llegando al punto que retiro la correa alrededor de su boca, para escuchar mejor.

"Más te vale…. no haber terminado, cabrón" dijo Tayuya entrecortadamente, respirando pesadamente.

Naruto le sonrió con suficiencia, acariciando los rojos cabellos de Tayuya, la mujer cerró los ojos, sintiendo el delicado tacto ir contra su mejilla, preguntando ¿cómo un hombre podía ser tan malditamente duro al tiempo que tierno?

"El trato fue, limpiarme la verga y te puedes ir" le dijo retirando su mano, la mujer alzó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. "Cumpliste tu parte y yo soy hombre de palabra" y con un simple sello de mano, las cadenas que ataban a Tayuya a la mesa se desvanecieron.

Sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, Tayuya se levantó de la mesa, caminando temblorosamente a la puerta abierta -Que el maldito clon no tuvo la decencia de cerrar-. su ropa arruinada, sus piernas temblorosas y su garganta adolorida. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

Tayuya se mordió el labio, mirando el espacio libre para escapar y a su espalda al maldito konoha-nin. No, Naruto. Ya no lo podía dejar en la misma categoría que la demas escoria. Una parte de ella se negaba a poner en el mismo saco un ninja cualquiera con este hombre.

' _Al diablo_ ' Tayuya pensó, igual, la maldita serpiente probablemente ya la creía muerta para esta altura. No fue una sorpresa para Naruto cuando Tayuya cerró la puerta frente a ella, antes de volverse con una sonrisa peligrosa en la cara.

"Hora de pagar" dijo Tayuya antes de empezar a silbar.

Naruto se cubrió los oídos, cayendo de rodillas con su mente mareada, cualquier cosa que trataba de enfocar se movía sin control frente a su visión. Tayuya no perdió tiempo, pateando al Uzumaki al suelo, mientras desataba una de sus sandalias ninja.

"¿Te crees el más hombre?" preguntó Tayuya, frotando su pie descalzo contra la erección "Vamos, ruega perra" habló nuevamente aumentando la fuerza de su improvisada paja.

"L...lo siento...Tayuya-sama" gimió lamentablemente el rubio bajo los pies de la pelirroja.

Tayuya se sintió orgullosa, doblegando a su manera a este supuesto semental, no era más que un pequeño niño mimado el cual no fue un reto contra la gran y poderosa Tayuya-sama…

* * *

"Estas mintiendo" fue la respuesta unilateral de Kushina, Karui, Karin y Mito, cada una mirando a la bocazas del grupo sin expresión, la cual se había levantado al final de su discurso heroico en una pose de superioridad.

"¿Que? ¡Por supuesto que no!" les gritó la indignada Uzumaki, mirando a cada una de las mujeres "Perras, ustedes no estuvieron ahí"

Mito bajo su taza de té, mirando a su nieta, habló a la única capaz de desmentir -aparte del rubio Uzumaki- los delirios de Tayuya "¿Tsunade?".

La Senju suspiro pesadamente, sacudiendo su cabeza de manera desaprobatoria "Bueno, prácticamente todo lo que dijo fue cierto...hasta" y la rubia comenzó a contar la verdad. Para total vergüenza de la pelirroja malhumorada.

* * *

"El trato fue, limpiarme la verga y te puedes ir" le dijo Naruto retirando su mano de la manchada mejilla, la mujer alzó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. "Cumpliste tu parte y yo soy hombre de palabra" y con un simple sello de mano, las cadenas que ataban a Tayuya a la mesa se desvanecieron.

La pelirroja ganó una mirada de horror, Naruto comenzó a guardarse la verga, estuvo a nada de guardar su mástil de carne pero repentinamente un par de manos golpearon las suyas, el Uzumaki sonrió con suficiencia cuando la pelirroja se inco en una velocidad impresionante frente a él, chupando su pene con una fuerza tal que marcaba sus mejillas.

"V...vamos, no seas así" dijo la pelirroja masturbando el miembro mientras miraba a Naruto "No puedes dejarme cabron, por favor, necesito que me cogas" el simple hecho de decir 'por favor' fue una señal de que ella estaba desesperada, nunca dijo esas palabras a nadie, y ahora estaba tan putamente caliente. Usando sus pechos puso el grueso miembro entre ellos, para luego proceder a chupar y sorber la hinchada cabeza en un intento de saborear cualquier residuo que dejara atrás.

Pero una mano en su cabeza la alejó de su premio, desesperada sacó la lengua en un intento de recobrar el salado sabor en sus papilas, pero el dominio en su cabeza fue demasiado fuerte para permitirle nada.

"No lo sé" dijo Naruto, usando su mano libre para maniobrar su verga y golpear un par de veces la frente de la pelirroja, que cuya reacción fue dejar que hiciera lo que deseara "¿Que me puedes ofrecer?".

"T..te dire todo, bases, secretos, información. A la mierda con esa serpiente, solo déjame montar tu verga" prácticamente la pelirroja estaba llorando en estos momentos.

Naruto dejo libre la cabeza de Tayuya, inmediatamente la mujer se prenso del grueso miembro, balanceando su cabeza de ida y vuelta, incapaz de ir más de 6 pulgadas sin querer esa sensación de desgarro en su garganta. El rubio se volvió al vidrio, alzando un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa. No podía verlo, pero detrás del vidrio, una cachonda Hokage rubia estaba con su cara y enormes tetas golpeando contra el cristal, mientras un clon de sombras alzaba una de sus suaves piernas por sobre el hombro y la jodia como a ella le encantaba.

* * *

"Ahora, eso tiene más lógica" indicó Kushina con un asentimiento.

"Luego de eso, Tayuya confesó todo, gracias a ella logramos destruir varias bases de Orochimaru y confiscar material importante" dijo Tsunade, suspirando de manera soñadora al recordar ese día en específico. Uno de sus mejores días.

"Vallanse a la mierda" gruño Tayuya con la cara sonrojada y los brazos cruzados, mirando lejos de las mujeres las cuales tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

"Vamos Tayuya-chan, no es vergüenza perder contra el mejor" trato de animar Kushina, ella sola no podía lograr calmar al semental que le tocó por hijo, y eso que han tenido mucha práctica.

La pelirroja bocazas bufo molesta, sin querer mirar aún a las putas que compartían la cama con su amante "No perdí, solo… tenía porreada las rodillas".

"Claro, por eso terminaste inconsciente sobre la mesa de interrogatorio y semen cubriendo todo tu cuerpo, sin mencionar que tus hoyos parecían cascadas" dijo Tsunade, sin importarle la mirada de muerte que Tayuya le estaba dando

"Jodanse".

"Bueno...ya que Tayuya-chan no va a continuar con su historia" dijo Kushina recibiendo un dedo medio de dicha pelirroja "¿Quien sigue?".

Las mujeres se vieron, pensando en quien seguiría para contar su historia, pero repentinamente los ojos de Kushina se ampliaron como platos antes de dar un enorme gemido al aire y cubrir su vagina con la bata de baño, una explosión de fluidos vaginales explotó de su coño, mojando el sillón donde estaba sentada.

"Kushina ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Mito acercándose a la segunda jinchuriki del Kyubi, solo para sorprenderse cuando la pelirroja se levantó temblorosamente.

"Malditos clones de sombra" murmuró Kushina antes de correr a su 'sala de juegos' sus malditos clones de sombra resultaron ser tan putas como ella y convencieron a los clones del rubio para dejar el trabajo y organizar un Gangbang entre dos Kushinas y diez Narutos.

El problema era su memoria compartida, su mente por lo general logra soportar un asalto constante de su hijo con solo ella cayendo en una placentera inconsciencia. Pero cuando multiplicas la experiencia por 2, casi se le funde el cerebro por sus hambrientas clones de sombra.

"Juro que es mejor que terminen el maldito trabajo-ttebane" les gritó a los clones al entrar bajo tierra, solo para ver que el desastre en su sala se había multiplicado...mucho.

"¡Hijos de puta!"

Al grito de Kushina, las otras residentes reunidas aún en la sala, se miraron entre ellas, solo para que Mito, la más calmada y retacada mujer bajara nuevamente su taza.

"Bueno...en eso todos podemos estar de acuerdo." habló la abuela de Tsunade, recibiendo asentimientos del resto de sus compañeras de harem.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**

* * *

 **Volvi, y con un capítulo de 10,000 palabras no menos. Todo para mis pervertidos seguidores, lamento no haber actualizado antes esta historia, tenía un bloqueo de escritor en cuanto a Lemon se refiere, (principal razón por la cual no escribí la escena de pasión en Devil Tail) pero ya volvi.**

 **Ahora, ahora es tiempo de que el público elija, cuál de las cachondas Uzumakis será la que cuente su historia después. ¿Será acaso Karui? ¿Karin? ¿La fina Mito? ¿o será la Hokage? Incluso no es necesario que sea una Uzumaki, hoy dejaré al público elegir que personaje femenino será la que tendrá su momento con el rubio afortunado, espero sus respuestas en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Gracias y que pasen buen día.**


End file.
